Beauty and the BEAST
by princexxx
Summary: "How can you kill a heartless person? Simple, love that person."... Love is a sleazy thing.
1. Chapter 1

"_Beauty and the beast"_

_Mai-hime version plus my beauty and the beast version_

_Ahh hi everyone! _

_I'm having a problem on updating my other story and sorry for those who liked it and congratulation for those who hated it :D_

_For me to update a story it usually takes a lot of time. Literally a LOT of time and with those a lot of time I don't proof read my fics they just got piled up in my computer(I hope my brother and sister wouldn't dare know my hobby). The reason behind is that I might be lazy. Preoccupied, lazy, preoccupied, stress, eating, reading manga, new plot popping inside my head, unorganized sched( Yeah im not an organized chick)and preoccupied. :D_

_For that reason I am sorry if I can't update immediately But I am trying! Promise! I really am,… I hope I could finish this fanfic cuz this is by far my favorite oh wait my second next to my other other other other story called "_Bona fide"( I won't publish it yet cuz im shy) hahahahahahaha! What a pathetic excuse I would say to myself: D hhahahha

So anyway hope you enjoy reading this piece of fiction…..

WARNING: THERE IS A LOT OF WRONG GRAMMAR AND AGAIN I AM SORRY! ENGLISH IS NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE!

shiznat shiznat shiznat shiznat shiznat shiznat

_Disclaimer: I __don't __own Mai hime or do I? Who knows: P hahahahableh_

"_How can you kill a heartless person? Simple, love that person."_

They say she is the reincarnate of evil, the ice princess, the female version of Hitler, for some she is considered heartless.

She could kill anyone without a second thought. She doesn't give mercy, heck she doesn't even know that word. She sees everyone as little maggots that are ready to be crushed and worthless toys to play.

But considering her ruthless reputation this individual is considered to be one of the sexiest women to have ever lived. With her raven colored hair that matches the color of the deep ocean, her perfectly toned body that everyone drools on men and women alike, and of course her striking emerald orbs that shows nothing but mere violence and mystery.

Natsuki, Kuga is her name. The sole heir to Germany's or rather the whole Europe most powerful mafia family, the Kuga. As a true blooded Kugan, her existence revolves around with power, honor, and pride. At a tender age Natsuki has no time for fun, for games, for friends, no time for emotions and most especially for romance. During that time her father utilizes it as her training time to prepare her for the harsh world or rather to prepare her as the next head of the Kuga.

Love and Kuga doesn't match. They believed that love just hinders you from achieving your goal in life. Who needs love when you can't buy anything out of it? Her father, Akio, would say to her. Love is nothing but an unnecessary desire. He made sure that Natsuki was stripped out of it. But because of a, a selfish desire, a simple change, and a simple contract all those beliefs would crumble into dust.

**Flash back**

**Chapter 1: **

**Kuga mansion: a.k.a "The Demons den"**

**Location: somewhere in Germany**

"Natsuki" a man with golden hair and piercing emerald eyes sits on a huge chair said.

"You wish to see me father?" asked Natsuki who has a same resemblance of the older man but instead of golden hair she has a long midnight blue hair tied in a neat pony tail and more feminine.

"I have an important thing to say to you" the man replied to Natsuki, looking at her youthful emerald eyes, eyes that looked like it can suck souls. He took a deep breath and said "you are marrying a girl named Shizuru." Hearing those words Natsuki almost flinched but hid it well enough that her father couldn't see and merely nod.

Marriage wasn't Natsuki's favorite subject. You could talk about different kinds of ammunition and scientific things with her but you can't expect her to talk about gossips, dresses, songs and definitely not marriage although sex is another topic.

"Why would I marry this Shizuru father?" her tone was somewhat angry and surprised.

"You see Natsuki Shizuru is the daughter of Daisuke Fujino" Natsuki raised an eyebrow. "You know Daisuke Fujino right?" She nods in reply. Who in the world would not know about Daisuke Fujino. Asia's leading conglomerate. The one who mysteriously rose from being a poor man to a filthy rich bastard and who is now currently the prime minister of Japan.

"You see we made a deal a long time ago when he was nothing but a mere stray dog." Akio said as if remembering a fond memory. "The deal was that I would help him on starting his own business. Give him the money plus the support or rather the influence I have and in return he would owe me a lifetime." He smiled with malice in his eyes.

"Why the sudden proposal?" Akio snigger. He just loves to make her daughter look clueless and somewhat scared.

"Simply because that bastard Daisuke loves his country/joy more than his flesh that he wants to make sure that we won't steal it away from him and so he sold his only daughter to the devil" he lit up a cigar and enjoyed the ecstasy that those deadly fumes held.

"So his only using his daughter as a payment?" Akio nodded with a smirk on his face.

"What would I gain in return of marrying this Shizuru?" her eyes sparked with mischievous. Akio looked at her and took another huff of the deadly smoke. '_Cheeky daughter'_

"Well Natsuki my girl. It would be easy for you to be the head of the Kuga clan and you get to play with a beautiful toy" he smiled "This would also serve as my gift for you so you can use her in any way you like. But remember not to kill her I still need her to make her father suffer and perhaps… I might ask for an heir." The last statement caught Natsuki by surprise. Her father is really getting old for him to ask for a grandchild or just darn annoying.

" Sure father..When will I be marrying this thing called Shizuru?" _ Beautiful?...this could be fun… She thought evilly._

"Tomorrow"

**End of Flash back**

**Kuga mansion a.k.a "Duran"**

**Location: Kyoto, Japan**

"Pp-please Kuga-sama " a man pleaded. "Forgive me it wasn't me who planned this..Really.." he was shivering and he was almost peeing his pants. Seeing him is such an sore eye.

_Typical answer for a worthless maggot…_

"Takeda was the one who thought that we should kidnap her an-and" I raised my hand to signal him to stop and looked him in the eye.

"I don't care whose fault is it Tate. It's just that you have disobeyed MY orders and my property" my voice was as solid as an ice block, making him and everyone tremble. "You know or rather everyone knows that I detest people who don't follow orders and most especially touch other people's possessions" I looked at Tate, eyeing him from head to toe.

"Do you Tate?" He nodded. "So why did you DISOBEY me?" I emphases the word disobey. Tate didn't utter a word. He couldn't come up with an excuse. I looked at Chie, my right hand man or rather my right hand woman, signaling her to bring forth another worthless maggot.

A man with jet black hair and a scar on his face was forcefully thrown in front of Me., his hands and feet all tied up. Seeing Tate in front of me made me sick and now another maggot just add up to the picture.

_Seeing them bleed would be a wonderful sight _I thought_. _

"Ku-kuga sama?" he said while struggling to stand up. "I did it for you. The kuga family should not associate with the - " I felt rage growing inside me.

"SILENCE!" I said in a voice filled with venom.

"And you have guts to include Shizuru and blame her for your idiocy." I know that Takeda has a little infatuation on me and I never gave it attention thinking it will not cause me any harm. Well now that's a different thing since that accident happened. I didn't think that it would grow into a sick obsession to the point that he will hurt Shizuru and ruin Father's plan. But wait why would I care for her? She is just my slave; just a toy and I by no means would care for a person that my father would be using and I would be enjoying.

-ring ring ring-

I flipped my phone but I didn't bother looking at the name of the caller.

"Natsuki here" I said in a cold voice.

"_Mutt it's me_." I knew that voice from anywhere. Yuuki Nao ,one of my trusted subordinate and also one of the most irritating being that I have ever dealt with. Lucky for her she has amazing skill of getting information if not I would have made her my shooting target or my slave.

"What is it spider? I'm busy"

"Easy now mutt." I grumbled at the word mutt, which earned me a snort from Nao. "Get with it Nao!"

"ok ok…geez…I called just to remind you that you have to pick up your pet snake"

_Fuck I almost forgot about that. _I looked at my watch to check the time only for me to utter another profane word.

"Fine I'll be there. I just have to clear some things up" and with a click a loud bang was heard and blood tainted the floor plus with some human brain adoring the color.

"Chie clean this up" I pointed at the bloody mess.

"Right away! By the way Natsuki-sama do you want to use this body as a target practice?" Chie asked as if it was a common question.

"No. That body won't do" I looked at Takeda's lifeless body, disgusted by its ugliness. "Just throw it away or better yet burn it" chie nodded.

" How about Tate Natsuki-sama?" I looked at Tate who was trembling. "Well I could make use of him later" and with that I quickly left.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Beauty and the beast"_

_Mai-hime version plus my beauty and the beast version_

_**CHAPTER 2: **  
_

**Shizuru Fujino**

"_I don't need salvation I just need you- sinner"_

It was suppose to be her 18th birthday. Her day and the day that she would give her 'chastity' to Reito, her boyfriend for 5 years.

She was supposed to celebrate her birthday in Reito's house along with her friends. Have a quiet party where no one talks about money and business and all that crap that she hears almost every day in her life.

No one to give a fake smile just genuine one. No one to follow her around and no one to stalk her around.

But it wasn't her day after all. Her father called telling her to return home immediately after school. There was something in his voice that gives her the feeling of betrayal but she shrugged it off knowing that it would just be a waste of time.

**_

* * *

_**

**FUJINO MANSION**

**LOCATION: KYOTO, JAPAN.**

Shizuru arrived at her place. The place wasn't as dull and boring as she expected it would instead she was greeted with flashy and colorful display. Everywhere she looked, she saw people gushing back and forth inside her grand house laughing and chatting like some butch of hyenas in heat.

'_Ara a party?' she asked herself.' Father didn't tell me'_

As she step out from her car she was quickly greeted by people she had never seen or known about but of course being a Fujino she acted as if she knew them by heart.

"Happy birthday Fujino-san" a man in his mid twenties said to her and the fake greetings continued on and on until she had reached the center part of her house which is the dinning area.

'_How many more pigs and suck ups do I have to entertain!' _she smiled and said another empty thank you's_. 'Where is father anyway..' _she couldn't see from all the guests swarming her. _'… Must find a way to breath'_

Shizuru slowly and politely made her way to the balcony, where there are lesser people and a time to take a break but before she could reach to her destination she was abruptly stopped by a woman in her mid twenties with a blue hair and purple colored eyes.

'A_ra ara kami-sama please don't let it be_ '

" Shizuru dear! Happy birthday!"

" ara~ thank you Marguerite-san" Shizuru smiled in order to hide her disgust.

"Oh Shizuru you can call me Tomoe" Tomoe took Shizuru's hand and kissed it. This made Shizuru sick and had the urge to slap Tomoe but she would have to control it for now.'don't want to make a scene'

"If you say so Tomoe-san" She quickly pulled her hands away from Tomoe_. ' I wish I had my hand sanitizer with me'_

"ara excu-"

" Shizuru dear tell me your plans after you graduate from high school?" Tomoe asked as she looked at Shizuru with a lecherous stare. _'If only she wasn't father's business partner I would have slapped her the moment she whispered my name AND if I wasn't a Fujino then I might have murdered her._' thought Shizuru who was trying to stop herself from vomiting.

Shizuru was about to answer when Tomoe rudely cut her down " ah! Since your 18 . How about accepting my proposal to you?" this caused Shizuru to raise an eyebrow.

"Pardon me?"

" about you" Tomoe leaned forward. Too close to Shizuru's liking " being my fiancé?" this made Shizuru to inwardly step back.

'the nerve of this woman!' Shizuru tightly clutched both her hands.

" ara ara excuse me but I need to talk to my father" shizuru said and quickly left well more like ran away from Tomoe, not giving Tomoe a chance to sweet talk her or rather annoy her.

' _Shizuru dear the more you resist me the harder you fall' _ Tomoe looked at Shizuru's retreating form, smirking to herself. Little does she know that a pair of angry emerald orbs stared hard on her, Cursing her and whispering death and malice.

At Shizuru

' Finally i'm here' she surveyed the veranda and was happy that no one was there to bother her and make her smile a fake one or make her pretend to be the perfect child/lady.

"Seriously, this isn't what you call a party" she sat on the an expensive looking chair, facing the moon. " damn, i just wish Reito, Haruka, Yukino and Mai was here then perhaps i could call this a _party"_ she said while looking at the full moon and enjoying the serenity of the night, well except for the loud chattering of "guests" inside the mansion that can be heard even if you where one mile away from the place but none the less Shizuru was contented and happy to at least had the moment to let her mask off of her.

Her happiness was cut of short when suddenly she heard a husky yet feminine voice hinting Shizuru that the stranger behind her is a girl" nice view isn't it?"

Shizuru was startled but quick to recover and automatically wore her mask. "Ara indeed" she said in a well manner. ' _ara i didn't sense someone was coming'_

_"_You have a kyoto accent?" the stranger asked and Shizuru only nodded in reply. she didn't bother looking at the stranger. '_ ah please another flirt like Tomoe'_

" Charming"

"Ara ara why thank you" Shizuru slowly turned around ready to leave, again didn't dare look at the stranger when suddenly the stranger chuckled. A chuckle that was mocking her.

'what's so funny?' Shizuru thought angrily.

"Ara may I ask stranger-san the reason for her to giggle?" she looked at the stranger this time and noted that the stranger was beautiful and striking. Especially her raven colored hair that was neatly tied into a pony tail by a blue ribbon and those striking green eyes that was full of uncertainties but there was something more about the stranger that tickles Shizuru.

" i'm just amused on how cowardly you are "a crack was heard on Shizuru's mask.'_ ara this girl is getting on my nerv_e'

"ara ara excuse me?" Shizuru didn't have to hide her anger and a second crack formed at her perfect mask.

The stranger looked at her straight in the eye and Shizuru felt cold and alone Then out of now where the stranger leaned forward much like how Tomoe did but this time its was so close that she can feel the hot breath of the stranger tickling her ears. " i said that I'm amused on how cowardly you are _ Fujino_" the way the stranger whispered her name made her knees weak and wobbly, and her face Burning.

For the very first time Shizuru Fujino was speechless and motionless.

**-SMACK-**

she slapped the stranger hard. Hard enough that she made the stranger's left cheek turn a shade of red and her right hand felt numb and heavy but she didn't care. She ignored the fact that she just let her emotions controlled her and her poise broken like shuttered glass on the floor and the fact that a stranger made her blushed that even Reito her boyfriend couldn't do.

" Who are you?"

* * *

**thank you for the time and sorry for the late update:P **

**please tell me what you think about this chapter(i know its short and boring):D**

**disclaimer: i dont own mai-hime but i wish i was the owner:D**

again sorry for the grammar!

**:D**

**omake: **

**princexx: ok shizuru in this scene you have to smack natsuki in the face ok?**

**shizuru:*nods at princexx* **

**princexx: smack her hard ok?**

**shizuru: *nods againd at princexx***

**princexx: ok scene 2 take 1**

**natsuki:I said that I'm amused on how cowardly you are _Ms.-amfp-shiz-sto-ammpp_**

**_princexx:cut! cut ! cut! shizuru i said smack her in the face like slap her not smack her in the lips.*ignore by Shizuru*_**

**_princexx: ahh!..that is why it took me months to finish this story*scratches head*_**

**_natsuki: hey direc-ahh~!-help! amphpp!~~_**


	3. Chapter 3

**"_Beauty and the beast"_**

_Mai-hime version plus my beauty and the beast version_

**CHAPTER 3-Bad wolf!-**

"_Violence is my means of saying thank you and how much I need you"- Psycho ego_

Classical music danced through the air. The atmosphere sparkled and the aroma had this different mixture of expensive perfume molded as one. People, who dress up like colorful birds, were busy chatting, sipping imported champagne, and some were merely busied themselves with the food.

While others enjoyed the event and did some mingle ling there was this, and as usual, a particular person who just don't want to take part of such activity. With the exception of her red headed companion.

"The Fujino's sure knows how to throw a party" Nao said as she took another sip of her drink. "Right Kuga-sama?" She asked to the girl beside her, who was broodingly staring at her drink as if thinking of something wily and evil.

"Nao may I remind you that we didn't come here to enjoy and praise the Fujino's" Natsuki replied as she poured her drink to a nearby plant that made Nao jump a little. '_Party pooper as always'_

"We only came here to get my Shizuru" Natsuki scanned the area looking for a certain brunette.

"I know that, I was the one who jog your memory remember" Nao muttered softly.

"Did you say something?" Natsuki's voice sounded deadly.

"Nothing" Nao backed off a little.' _stupid temper_'

Nao also scanned the area but wasn't looking for a brunette but instead was eyeing some well-to-do daugthers and sons.' Just getting on their pants would make me rich!' Nao smiled 'or I could sell them off now that would make me even richer'

"Say mutt" a cold and deadly green eyes looked at her" I mean Natsuki" she gulped.

"What?" Natsuki replied in an annoyed tone.

"How was your talk to the very good man that he is, father Fujino?" Nao sarcastically asked.

"It went well obviously" Natsuki replied "He said that he will announce our marriage when Shizuru is here" Natsuki continued." But it seems that my dear Shizuru doesn't know a thing or two about me."

"I hope you won't have any problem dealing with your snake" Natsuki smirked at Nao's statement that made Nao look at her confusingly "Aren't you worried that she might cause a scene?"

"Not at all." Natsuki smugly replied "She won't be able to do that here in front of so many people."

'_Daisuke Fujino I might say you're quite the clever man setting this party up for your daughter though you're not a very good father'_Natsuki's eyes gleamed dangerously. '_Not ...a good…father….'_

Natsuki was momentarily lost from her thoughts when Nao patted her shoulder.

"Mutt I think your snake is here" Nao pointed to where people are forming a large circle and was giving their greetings to a certain high school student.

"Hmm...Didn't expect her to be that young" Natsuki stared at the girl. Eyeing her from head to toe. "but she does look like high class meal"…_the easier for me use…_

Nao sheepishly nod and looked at Shizuru with sympathy as if the girl has her time running out. _'But I got the feeling that you'd do something'_She then glanced at Natsuki. _'Extraordinary for this mutt'_

On the other hand Natsuki suddenly growled "Who the fuck is that vermin?" Natsuki pointed using her middle finger.

Nao followed the direction where Natsuki's middle finger was pointed. A girl with an uneven hair cut was flirting with Natsuki's would be another Takeda.

"Don't know about that chick but boy, she sure need Chie's skill if you ask me" Laughed at her own inside joke.

Natsuki stared hard at Tomoe.

"Find out what kind of vermin she is" Nao sighed and nodded.

"Yes boss" Nao replied in a bored tone.

Shizuru was now going to the veranda and Natsuki saw that as an opportunity for her to personally talk to her would be wife. And perhaps get to know more about the girl. _'Base on her interaction with the vermin. She's a feisty little girl and a master of deceit'_ she licked her lips.' _But she can't fool me__'_

Natsuki quickly followed Shizuru "Where are you going?" Nao asked but was too late.

Nao rolled her eyes "Right leave me to talk to myself" and went to where a group of young ladies are.

_'Well I'll take this as a chance to snag some lovelies'_

_"Hey_ ladies" Nao smiled charmingly.

* * *

_**-SMACK-**_

_**NATSUKI P.O.V**_

She was the second person who'd ever slapped me; usually I would be the one doing the slapping but obviously not this time. No usually I do more than slapping.

" Who are you?" Shizuru asked. Her voice was a little bit shaky and her cheeks all red.

'_Honestly, I didn't kiss her for her to slap me_' I rubbed my aching cheek.

Normally I would have broken her arm, but surprisingly i didn't and what's more surprising is that instead of getting all mad, I laughed. I laughed so hard that my belly was hurting.

She glared at me. Her glare wasn't frightening, but her bloody irises, which looked like it was glowing courtesy to the moon, and how those deep irises were overflowing with different emotions that I so long have forgotten. That made me slightly taken but just as swift as death I dismiss it.

Her eyes weren't the only part of her that was beautiful but her lips, her body, her legs, and her hair. Considering the thought that the girl right in front of me is a teenager, a mere 18 year old.

It made me wonder how beautiful she can be after 5 years? 9 years perhaps?. Just thinking about her made me all excited to marry this girl but enough with that I have plenty of time to unfold such treasure.

"Natsuki" I replied as I calmed myself." Pleasure to meet you Ms.?" I asked pretending not to know her.

"Well Natsuki-san" She ignored my question and instead composed herself and wore her usual mask.

I was amazed by her swiftness and how well she can again calm herself but I wasn't happy about her behavior.

"I'll pretend that we didn't have this little conversation and completely ignore the fact that we had this meeting" she smiled but her voice shouted irritation and anger then she quickly went inside but before that she purposely brushed her shoulder to mine, hard enough that she made me step back,

"I hope this would be the last time that we will meet " she said curtly giving me again her fake smile." adieu" and with that she left me.

_'This would be fun' _I grinned. '_I'd be having a lot of fun breaking that mask of her's'_

" Yoh! mutt" Nao suddenly called in her usual annoying voice "It's time"

* * *

A man in his late forties was on a stage " Good evening everyone." His voice boomed through out the mansion. " Thank you all for coming to my only daughter's 18th birthday" he smiled as he glanced towards his daughter.

Shizuru in return smiled back at her father. Pretending to have enjoyed the party.

"Shizuru dear would you come up here" He called her.

'_Ara_' Shizuru again felt that their was something wrong with her father and this whole party. Something about betrayal? or danger? she didn't care and yet again ignored the feeling.

'_Don't want to ruin up my already awful day_' she thought as she climbed the stage towards her father.

Her father hugged her tightly, she didn't expect her father to just hug her, it was such a long time ago and she had missed this but the way her father hugged her felt like she was going somewhere or he was going somewhere. '_papa'_

Everyone clapped their hands after seeing the father and daughter moments.

After that her father quickly lets go of her. She looked at him and his eyes flickered with sadness and regret but only for a second and it quickly revert to an unreadable gaze. A gaze that a prime minister have. A gaze telling authority.

"Now" He called again the attention of everyone "As you all know Shizuru is at the age where she can be wed" that made Shizuru looked at her father strangely and for everyone to cheers. Some even whistled." I am formally informing you now that Shizuru would be marrying Natsuki Kuga. The marriage was actually mutually agreed by Natsuki's father and me." everyone whispered, they didn't know that the Fujino's had any connections with the Kuga from Germany. The family that owns multiple business, known to be influential even amongst the government official in the country and rumors says that they also has connection with the mafia that is why no one can opposes them .

While everyone was still whispering and cheering Shizuru on the other hand was glued to her place, face all shock and hands trembling from anger or from fear?.

'Natsuki Kuga?' she thought _' that name somehow annoys me'_

"Natsuki Kuga would you come up here?" her father said and as if Shizuru had her vision on slow motion. A figure with long raven hair tied in a pony tail and had this aura bursting with confidence and authority much like her father perhaps even more climbed the stage. Her piercing emerald eyes had everyone captivated and her porcelain skin seemed like it was sparkling had every girl and boy drooling. why didn't they notice such beauty before? they all thought. Obviously this dark beauty won't associate herself from low life creatures

_'No wonder_' Shizuru's eyes narrowed

"Well well princess we meet again" Natsuki smugly said, that irritates Shizuru to the core, and bowed "Can't ignore me this time can you?" Natsuki smiled at her and she in return smiled disgustingly.

"_Ara. father_" Shizuru whispered calling her father, who was chatting with Natsuki."_please take care of her"_

Her father looked at her " _What's the meaning of this?_"She asked making sure that no one can hear her but her father.

"_Shizuru will talk about this late_r" Her father said indifferently but his eyes gives out his real voice.

Shizuru, being the good daughter that she is, only nodded._'Patience Shizuru patience' _she said to herself' _I just hope Reito won't over react about me marrying a girl which isn't really a problem today'_

"Dear father in law" Daisuke Fujino had this questioning look " The marriage will not take place in Germany but rather here in kyoto" Shizuru was either happy that she won't go some Germany or angry that her father didn't tell her that she would be marrying the person who she just rudely met.

'_ I don't want father to-' _Natsuki Stopped her thought.

"And I won't be marrying Shizuru tomorrow but rather I'd be marrying her after she graduates from high school" Natsuki looked at Shizuru with a sly gleaming on her face."I don't want to ruin her happiness as a teenager"_yet.._.She grabbed Shizuru's hand and gently kissed it. Making everyone to say 'awww'

_'you already have, beast_' Shizuru thought.

"Not only that but I also wish to know more about my wife" All that Daisuke Fujino can do was nod in agreement and was actually happy that his daughter won't go some where far. He sighed and prayed that after this party Shizuru wouldn't hate him after he tells her that this marriage was actually the payment for all the money, possessions, power and luxury that they have today.

_'I shouldn't have trade with the devil himself_' he thought as he looked at Shizuru and Natsuki, who where giving each other a fake smile.

* * *

**wow!...I I actually updated my story! yehey for me! oh yeah!oh yeah let's party! oh yeah..!*ahem***

**ok! um hope you like this chapter!...cuz omg! my brain cells are out of juice...literally..so it may take a while to update this story but i'll try to update this~!... :D like i will update this :P**

**so anyway... thank you again for the reviews! and to you readers! thank you thank you!**

**i really appreciate them! :D... like it makes me jump and squeal like a pig when i have a review or or or someone likes my story! THANK YOU!**

**If you still find my grammar and english yucky..sorry about that I'll work on it..like reading some books..and manga? hahahaha! ^^**

***tell me what you think about this chapterRer* ok? Ok?...]**

**Omake:**

**Haruka: Hey! why aren't we here in this story?**

**Nao: duh cuz your nothing but a lion girl**

**Haruka: what the hell is the connection?**

**Nao: i don't know.i just said that so i'd have something to say**

**Haruka: and why the hell is there an omake here?**

**Nao: hey! im not an answer machine for bitches sake!**

**Haruka: sake? what are you midori?**

**Nao:*O_O* omg! Hey you author cut this omake now! this is making my head dizzy**

**Haruka: Cat? Our author is not a cat! dummy!**

**Nao: *rolls her eyes*I know...**

**Haruka: if you know that you know that she's not a cat then why is it that you called her a cat even though you said you know that she isn't?**

**Nao: ah fuck! *throws a rock at author and hits her in the hea-***

***boink***

**...**

**...**


	4. Chapter 4

**"BEAUTY AND THE BEAST"**

Me:Obviously i don't own mai-hime so can you please stop poking me

Haruka: Not until you say that haruka-sama is the best mai-hime character*pokes at author*

Me: grrrr... can you-*being poked* gahh~!

Haruka: say it!

Me: Okok!...sheesh..harukaisthebestmai-himecharater

Haruka: better

Me: T_T soap where is the soap!

* * *

**CHAPTER-4-stray-**

_Blood drips. The rhythm was hypnotizing. Much like a dying heart beat_

_Like rain drops, slowly filling the white floor, forming a pool of cherries._

___ Her breathing was heavy and her pupils were dilated. _

_Tired and sick._

_Hands were trembling covered with blood as it reaches to the hunting knife implanted on the man's chest. A dead man on the floor like the rest._

_"Well done my pup, well done" He patted her head as he smile evilly and proudly never minding the tears that formed on her face." Your 100th kill for today" He said in a tone like it was a normal subject to say "Those convicts were not as tough as the records say" he looked at the man that was flowing with blood._

_"Father I-I do-don't want to kill anymore" The man called father gave a menacing glance at her before he slapped her on the face, so hard that she felt her brain was shaken out of its place and her cheeks was swollen red. So hard that tears started to go down falling on her porcelain face._

_"Natsuki wipe those tears on your face" He ordered as Natsuki was still recovering from the slap she just received " Kuga's never cry neither nor Kuga's show petty emotions" he looked at her straight in the eye "Understood?" Natsuki only nodded as she wiped her tears " Or do I have to teach you from the start" That made Natsuki tremble and vigorously shook her head.'Noo'_

_"So-sorry father" She stuttered in reply wiping the drop of blood sliding through her cheek._

_"Good, Now on to the next hunt" her father said kicking a dead body, she marched forward dragging herself up, orders were orders after all._

_drip._

_drip._

* * *

Lime green irises stared at vibrant green ones. The lime green ones were blazing with concern while the latter was all relax.

Nao sighed " You know Natsuki your father clearly state that after this whole party and the talk with the fujino we would immediately return home along with Shizuru" Natsuki growled.

"I know that" Natsuki replied as she stared at the maids cleaning. The party was over. Everyone was happy well except for Shizuru and a certain Tomoe. Who wasn't expecting such ugly truth. Now ,Shizuru was talking with her father inside a room. Natsuki's face was implanted with a devious smirk and sat on one of the Fujino's expensive chair.

_' Now what to do to annoy my dear Shizuru' _Her mind was running wild with idiotic ideas that could piss Shizuru off.

" Then why in the world did you say those things" Nao exclaimed as her hands were waving like a crazy woman. " I'am so not involved with your plan you hear me?" pointing a finger on Natsuki. Of course it wasn't the middle finger like what Natsuki did a while ago.

" Are you ordering me around?" Natsuki snapped as she glared at Nao then back to her devious and smirking face.

"No!" Nao quickly replied. " I just don't want big boss to kill me that's all" she whimpered, just thinking about it makes it so hard to breath.

Natsuki sighed " I already told father about me staying in kyoto for some time" Nao crinkled her nose" even before going here"

" How I wish you'd told me earlier" Nao said, face deadpan as she took a seat in front of Natsuk.

Natsuki shrugged, leaning her back on the soft cushion" You didn't ask" receiving a usual growl from Nao.

In truth Natsuki hadn't inform her father about the change of plan. About her staying in Kyoto or delaying her marriage with Shizuru. She doesn't even understand why in the world would she just blurt out the words that she wanted to know more about Shizuru. Last time she checked she isn't the type of person who would like to take the time knowing a particular person. She'd rather spend time with her guns or something violent. But something inside Natsuki, something she couldn't ignore stirred her up. Maybe seeing Shizuru's annoyed, angered, and scared reaction has something to do with Natsuki's somewhat odd behavior or maybe she just want to be the very person to crack up the mask that Shizuru had on her face.

_'or maybe someone to L-fill up my boredom' _

* * *

" Shizuru, please calm down and listen" Shizuru was walking in a circular motion. " It has been decided"

"Have you ever consider my thoughts in this? or perhaps how I feel?" shizuru sharply asked.

Daisuke sighed " I'm sorry it can't be undone" he said, dejectedly.

" Father aren't you the prime minister of Japan?" Shizuru sarcastically asked " then you have the power to stop this and change all of this"

" I would have done that if possible but I couldn't. The Kuga's aren't just any rich family that you could politically manifest. They are very, very influential as well in the aspect of politics. Not only that, the family is a mafia. A very strong mafia." he said, trying to convince Shizuru to just go along with the marriage.

* * *

This had been bothering Nao for see the Natsuki Kuga she knew would look like a psycho on drugs. Having a face of a serial killer, a face that literally screams nothing but obviously danger.

No emotions just dead silence or death itself but right now the Natsuki in front of her had a this smile, that she hasn't seen before. A smile made Natsuki, looked like a kid having a great fun over something.

Playful in the sense where there won't be lives at stake.

_'interesting development' _glanced at Natsuki,who was still smirking, waiting for Shizuru to come out from the room. waiting like a predator_.' Chie would definitely like this but for now I'll leave it' _

* * *

"If I defy them Shizuru they could easily throw our family out in the street. They can easily strip us off from our houses to our names, and even to the cloths that we wear. The Kuga can easily kill me with out any second thought if I don't give what they want." Shizuru was shocked, beyond what she expect. The truth was such an ugly thing. No wonder people tend to lie to one another." They can create such havoc to our lives and they could easily hurt you" Her father's voice sounded desperate. The side which she has never seen before " I don't want that to to you. My only treasure in the world"

Shizuru gaped at her father, lost at words to say. The prime minister of Japan, the man who owns a tons of money and probably the most influential business man was hopeless like a baby.

" Please understand. It is the only way to keep you safe and keep us off from the street " her father said looking at her."It is the price of what we have become. "'

_'I've always been the one who has to understand' _it has been like that. Shizuru would always and without fail understand since her father is the prime minister, since she is a Fujino, since she is such a good girl/daughter that every parents would like to have as a daughter.

"Ara, father if you think I'd agree to this, then you are wrong" she stopped and looked at her father seriously. She'd just had enough with all this craziness. All about money, power and what not.

" I'll find my own way out of this because clearly you are incapable of doing the saving" she said, her eyes glowed with disappointment and desperation and a tint of sadness. Not waiting for her father's reply she quickly grabbed the door knob, grabbing it so hard if the door knob was alive it might scream in horror and beg for Shizuru to let go. She gave one last angry glance at her father before she went outside and slammed back.

" Shizuru-" Daisuke called Shizuru but was too late, the door closed leaving him all alone. Rubbing his temple while shaking his head.

_'sorry my child'_

* * *

_'Shizuru think for a second here. The only way to-' _Walking away from the room Shizuru felt a familiar and unwanted stare directed at her.

"Shizuru" She turned to where the voice is. Slowly, praying and at the same time thinking of ways to get out. "I have decide that since I'd be staying here and we still won't tie the know until you graduate" Natsuki slowly stood from where she was. Looking at Shizuru. Still having this new found trademark. Natsuki was smirking.

_'Ara...'_

_"_I have decide that we should be living in the same roof together. Don't worry about the place Nao would fine us one. And I won' take no as answer, well as if you can deny in the first place " Natsuki said rather enthusiastically but the deviousness is still there" Nao..." Nao had her eyes wide open but nodded anyway and pulled out her phone heading someplace where she can do her searching.

'_With that I could monitor you and play with you with No __interruptions'_

Shizuru smiled placidly, the smile carried nothing, her eyes was hard to read. That made Natsuki grin.

For a moment only the rustle and footsteps of maids who are cleaning made the back ground music.

Shizuru sighed and crossed her arms"Ara I'm fine with that as long as I won't stay in the same room as you are" Natsuki broke into a frown.

_'I thought she would react violently. No matter, I still have plenty of time__'_

_"_Why? afraid that I might bite you?" Natsuki asked.

"Ara ara Natsuki is full of herself." she said sarcastically " I'm afraid I don't sleep with a monster much more a dog" emphasizing the word monster. That made Natsuki glare at Shizuru and instantly grabbed shizuru's hand but Shizuru didn't even react.

"Watch your tongue Shizuru" Natsuki hissed, clenching harder on Shizuru. Trying to scare her but didn't work.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki, she was happy that she finally had the moment where in she's not the one who's annoyed " Would Natsuki let go of me" she tried to break free. Pushing Natsuki " Ara don't tell me Natsuki is a type of person who'd easily lose her patience to a mere girl like me?" Natsuki stared hard on Shizuru before she instantly lets go.

_'A monster huh' _Natsuki stared at her hands. Clenching it, until her knuckles turned white'_Losing my cool is not who I am.'_

Shizuru smiled. Seeing the troubled look that Natsuki was wearing though it lasted for a only a few seconds, that still made Shizuru to jump from joy._' The only way that I could think of to shake off a beast is to make that beast experience the part where in it is not used to having. Like a sickness that slowly crawls slowly on you, killing all your senses.' _

_"_ Pardon for my rudeness " Natsuki called out, her voice didn't carry any regret for her actions. Eventually she has taken over the fact that she almost lost her cool in front of her toy because of a simple sentence. " Tomorrow after your done with your school activity, I'll come and get you to personally show you our would be abode" Natsuki fixed her collar " and don't make me wait" she ordered. Natsuki then went to where Nao went, itching to leave the place but before that she took a quick glance at Shizuru, and muttered goodnight.

Shizuru watched Natsuki leaving the mansion, then she started walking towards her room, relief that Natsuki finally left. A plan in mind.

_'To make her fall in love with me is the only way to tame a beast like her' _She passed through some expensive looking furniture.'_then force her to let me go' _she stopped at a door, and opened it '_ and give her pain like she'd never felt before. Where bullets cannot simply penetrate' _She slumped herself on her soft and cozy wide bed. She grabbed a dog like flushie ' _duran you think it would work?' _she asked the flushie as if it was a real life talking dog. She made the dog nod '_ Thats a good boy Duran, though it isn't a bright idea and pretty much risky I'll make it work.' _tears rolled down on her as she stared at Duran '_I have to make it work. I can't let her take me away to Germany' _she hugged Duran, tightly, wiping her tears away '_I can't let her take away my freedom and you know this is the worst 18th birthday in history ' _she cried harder_, _then she stared at Duran, looking at eyes made of plastic, shinning.'_ You'd help me won't you Duran? because your the only one who can. Father is useless, Reito would be furious, Haruka is a load mouth' _that made Shizuru to giggle' _I can't let all my friends drown with me' _Slowly Shizuru felt like Mr. sand man has visited her, throwing some sleeping sand on her eyes,'_I have to act normal tomorrow. Don't want to alarm Reito and the others.' _she yawned_' Tomorrow my plan on escaping will commence so better watch out Natsuki Kuga'_ she slowly drifts to dreamland, hugging Duran closer to her. There she dreams of a birthday part where in she'd have everything she'd ask for. No kuga. No marriage.

* * *

_..._

_Tightly she hugged herself. She was alone. Cold. And was beaten badly_

_She was on a dark room. The sound of her heartbeat and her deep breathing filled the empty room_

_Darkness was her only company._

'_stay strong' she chanted inside her head._

_Her eyes were tearing up because of the pain and fear but wiped it instantly. She hated herself for being weak. _

_'don't fucking cry again' she hugged herself tighter. Trying to numb herself in order to lessen the pain all over her body._

_'Father sorry' She touched her swollen lips' i won't do it again' it was such a common thing to say_

_The only thing she did was making herself stronger. Better._

_Two days passed, still darkness, no food or water, only her determination to live kept her living_

_Weeks. She got used to the dark. She discovered water dripping and took it as a chance to have some drink._

_2 weeks. her wounds are slowly healing on their own though it still sting her causing her to cry in pain_

_3 weeks. Light has finally reached through her. Blinded by the sudden change in her atmosphere._

_" As expected from my daughter" She knew that voice from anywhere. Her father threw her a blanket." Stand up" he ordered. She eventually stood up, slowly and shaking a little. Her eyes were void with emotions. Her once vibrant green orbs were swirling with deadly intentions._

_He smiled " I'm proud of you Natsuki." He patter her softly. " but don't ever do that again" he warned. _

* * *

Preview:

"Shizuru who is she?" Mai asked, curiously. Noting that she was interested at the raven haired beauty, who was intently leaning on a black Ducati super bike.

" Ara that would be my long lost cousin" She replied annoyingly, not looking at Natsuki " She's nothing interesting. She just came here to give me a ride" She saw Reito approaching her. He was smiling brightly. In the background, some girls where squealing and some guys blushing.

* * *

whew another chapter. !

**i would like to thank you all for the reviews and who find my story interested! thank you! it made me smile:D**

sorry if there are errors and the likes(i know i keep saying this but i have to:D)

**tell me what you think about this chapter and i hope you enjoy reading it. BYE! FoR now**


	5. Chapter 5

**Beauty and the Beast-**

**Chapter 5: Lost**

_"Little red riding hood got distracted by the charms of Nao"- The great Naoism_

A loud sound echoed throughout the proud grounds of Fuuka Academy.

A prominent school for young and talented minds but one is not required to be rich and famous. Brain and talents matter most over money and arrogance.

* * *

Everyone was excited that another tiresome day has finally ended but not Fujino Shizuru who was dishearten of the thought that starting today she was going to live with the person whom she was surprisingly fixed with the rest of her human life. Her so called Fiancé Natsuki Kuga.

She sighed. She rested her chin on her hand as she gazed through orange colored sun.

_At least in here I am at peace._ Indeed Shizuru was at peace, being the student council president she has some advantages. Like having a private room where she can just be herself and drink tea as much as she pleases without having to entertain people. Well more like she can freely use the student council meeting room as her own. And her father's dog was nowhere in sight inside her school believing that it is one of the safest school around.

"Hey Shizuru" a booming voice called her out, making her flinched for a moment. She then smiled, knowing very well who the person is._The right person to let me forget such a horrid fact._

"Ara what might the valiant student council vice president want from me?" she asked playfully that earned her a frown from the latter.

"Whatever Shizuru bitch" Shizuru giggled at her second name.

"Ara Haruka-chan" the person named Haruka deepened her frown from hearing the word chan "I never knew I had a cute second name"

Haruka sighed "Quit messing with me you brat" Haruka crossed her arms.

Shizuru just smiled her usual smile."Are you alright?" Haruka looked at her, concern in her eyes.

"Ara what made you say that Haruka chan?"

"You had this look on you" Shizuru smiled her usual smile at Haruka.

"Nothing at all Haruka. I was merely reminiscing the birthday party I had last night." Shizuru lied. Haruka looked unconvinced and just stared at Shizuru for a good two minutes. Shizuru just flashed her smile and pretended to blush.

"Ara Haruka-chan I might melt under your gaze"

Haruka scowled" And here I thought the great Fujino-ojousama had finally had something aside from drinking tea to trouble about" Shizuru again giggled."But anyway happy birthday to you" Haruka said rather smugly as if she was forced to say such words.

_Haruka is such a tsundere.._Shizuru thought then frowned a little that Haruka failed to notice_..if only that was the case Haruka. I'd love to trouble myself with tea._

"Thank you" Shizuru said and then looked at her watch. Knowing that a certain someone told her not to be late not that it bothered her. She wants to make sure that a certain someone won't cause a ruckus " Ara Haruka-chan I think we better leave. Mai and Reito might be waiting." _she might be here by now._

"Sure. I trust that you have diligently finished your duties as the student council president. " Shizuru merely nodded."and please stop calling me with chan" Haruka huffed as a small tint of red hues formed on her cheeks.

"I forgot only Yukino-san can call you that" Shizuru was quick to leave the door as a red faced Haruka threw her bag towards her direction.

"SHI-SHIZURU YOU BUBUZUKE!"

* * *

**Somewhere in Fuuka Academy:**

Students were giving out glances to Natsuki who just arrived at the school with a black Ducati super bike as her ride. Her blue tresses cascade down her shoulder as she removes her helmet making everyone to stare at her.

_I didn't know that schools can be as big as this_ Natsuki wondered and was actually surprised at how Shizuru's school can be so grand. It was her very first time that she has went to a school, she was home schooled thus the reason for her to be so surprise. _It screams out excellence, perfection and prominence in a less painful way._She observed her surroundings, comparing every details. Students were chatting happily and did normal things that usually happens within a school.

Natsuki only stared. Noticing that everyone was watching her, well more like gawking at her. Annoyed and bothered she gave out her usual cold aura telling them to get lost or go fuck yourself in a corner but to her surprise she heard some girls squealing at her and some where blushing. The boys also did the same as the girls.

_Teenagers..._Natsuki thought dryly._I wonder if I had them abducted. What reaction would I receive from them?_ She smiled as the thoughts of screaming girls and shouting boys flashed through her head.

Her smiling face turned into a devilish grin when she smelled a small fragrance of Jasmine. _Ah my favorite toy is here._

* * *

Shizuru was happily conversing with Mai and Haruka, along with her rapid fan girls who were at her back giving out some distance so as not to touch Haruka. Afraid that detention and long, loud sermon might befall upon them.

"Haruka please stop looking at me with such intensity" Haruka deepened her glare. "I might just melt for real"

"Shut up you lazy bubuzuke" she growled" I told you not to say about '_that'_ ever again" Haruka hissed and gave Shizuru a knowing look.

"Ara?"

"Don't play dumb on me Shizuru!" Shizuru only giggled at how Haruka can be such a softie at times.

"Say Shizuru how was your birthday?" Mai asked out of the blue. Shizuru almost growled at the question but just smiled instead. No one can distinguish her real smile from fake ones not even her closest friends. They might be close but Shizuru is still cautious and afraid that they might not like the real side of her.

"Ara well I just had the usual birthday" Shizuru replied, boredom evident in her tone.

"You know we could have come there and all with you but we decide not to seeing to it that it would be your first time that you got to spend some time with your dad" Shizuru only giggled sarcastically at Mai's thought.

"Mind you Mai I just wish all of you were there with me that would have been better" Mai smiled and hugged Shizuru.

"Aw Shizuru" Mai hugged Shizuru some more." Let me cover you with my love"

"Oi, cow girl, stop it. You shouldn't flaunt on how enormous your tits are" Haruka shouted as she gave Mai and Shizuru a glare." And you biatch please act like a proper leader"

Mai sticks her tongue out towards Haruka "Don't mind her Shizuru. Haruka's actually sad and annoyed that we weren't able to celebrate your birthday together."

Shizuru's eyes gleamed with playfulness" Ara Haruka should have told me from the start that she wants to cuddle with moi" Shizuru then winked at Haruka who just growled and scowled.

"How did it get there?" Haruka shook her head in confusion.

Mai and Shizuru only laughed at Haruka's reaction when suddenly Mai noticed someone, well felt like someone was looking at them. Then Mai saw the greenest eyes she had ever seen. Just like Shizuru before her she felt shivers run through her spine like nagging spiders.

_…cool..._Mai thought as she felt her heart beat a skip.

"Shizuru. Who's that?" Mai asked suddenly and rather curiously. Noting that she was interested at the raven haired beauty, who was leaning on a black Ducati super bike, looking at them intently.

Shizuru looked to where Mai pointed out and then grimaced at the familiar green orbs." Ara that would be my long lost cousin" She quickly replied and annoyingly, avoiding Natsuki's heated gaze" She's nothing interesting. She just came here to give me a ride" she can still feel the those eyes burning her soul.

"Your cousin?" Mai asked shockingly" never knew that you had a cousin like her"

_They must not know…for now…._

"What?" Haruka asked pushing Mai away" What cuisine?"

"Hey Haruka watch it" Mai angrily replied as she still kept her gaze towards Natsuki "And it's not cuisine it's cousin"

"Cousin? Whose cousin?"

Shizuru sighed and replied "My cousin"

Haruka did a thinking pose"Your cousin?" Shizuru nodded. "Woah. You've never told us that you have a lost cousin"

"Neither do I Haruka" Shizuru saw that Natsuki was coming towards them and as usual she had this wily grin on her face that made Shizuru's blood boil.

Natsuki was delighted to see Shizuru. She can't wait to annoy and play with her dear fiancé. She had actually missed Shizuru, considering the fact that it was only just yesterday that they got to know each other.

_…Must be the excitement of having to rip off the mask that this girl wears._

"Hello Shizuru" Natsuki called out making Shizuru to glare at her.

"Hi! My name's Mai" Mai enthusiastically said as she grabbed Natsuki's hand and shook it vigorously making Natsuki to look at her oddly." So you're Shizuru's cousin? Nice to meet you Ms?" Mai continued.

_Cousin_?... Natsuki looked at Shizuru, mixed emotion was evident, then back to Mai, who was waiting patiently for her reply.

Natsuki gave her a questioning look and was about to reply Mai when Shizuru beat her out of it "her name is Natsuki. Natsuki Kuga" Shizuru answered. She then grabbed Natsuki's hands" Ara excuse me for a minute. I'd like to talk with my _cousin_ first" She quickly dragged Natsuki away from Mai and Haruka. As they were far enough from the group Shizuru then let's go of Natsuki's hand and took out a hand sanitizer.

"I didn't kill anyone for you to wash your hands" Natsuki chuckled" well not yet that is" Shizuru turned around to face Natsuki.

Green and red irises meet again.

The soft breeze passed through them. Natsuki can clearly smell the Jasmine scent on Shizuru.

"You have funny subordinates with you" Natsuki looked pass through Shizuru and onto Mai and Haruka who seem to observe them from a distance and some group of girls.

"Ara you must be blind. They are not subordinates" Shizuru spoke finally" They are my friends" she emphasized the word friends as if she was telling a grade school student.

_Friends…what nonsense _Natsuki can't help but chuckle at Shizuru for the second time.

"Again with your chuckling" Shizuru said. Her voice was clearly shouting irritation.

Natsuki wiped an imaginary tear before she replied "Sorry for my mistake _cousin_." Natsuki mockingly apologized and stress out the last word.

Shizuru again glared at her. Normally, Natsuki would have done something un holy when someone gives her a dirty look much a glare, but this time she'd have to make an exception. Again something extraordinary happened to Natsuki. Another exception to this girl.

"So tell me what is this you calling me cousin?" Natsuki asked somewhat angrily" Don't tell me you're afraid to introduce me to your _friends" _Shizuru didn't look at her as she said those words.

It was true. Shizuru is afraid and unprepared to tell everyone that she's going to get married to some Kuga. To some mafia family that her father made an agreement with.

"Well? Did someone cut your tongue or something?"Natsuki was getting impatient. Being a patient person was not her forte.

Shizuru sighed for a hundredth time or so " Just let me call you my cousin in front of my friends. No one should know about our little engagement aside from the people in the party." Natsuki raised an eyebrow." When I mean everyone that is within this school, especially my friends. and You have to learn to listen to me whenever we are in Fuuka Academy"

"Why?" Natsuki asked. Her tone was getting cold.

_and what am i getting angry about? _Natsuki grumbled to herself.

"If you do just that I'd happily marry you without objection" Shizuru blurted out." Act as if you are indeed my cousin." Natsuki growled.

"Shizuru I am not fond of being order-"

"I'll do anything you want"Shizuru again cut her off for the second time. Natsuki's anger instantly disappeared if a storm turned into rainbow or something.

"Anything?" Natsuki grinned her usual grinned. She felt like breaking someone's neck because of joy.

"Yes Anything. So long as you follow our deal" Shizuru's voice was faltering.

Shizuru waited for Natsuki's sweet yes.

Natsuki eyes gleamed with seriousness, as if calculating something." It's a deal" She reached her hand out for Shizuru. Shizuru on the other hand was having doubts about but because of her being afraid she reached for Natsuki.

_This deal would be an out most source of my enjoyment. Now I have the power to tie down such a feisty little girl._

"One more thing Natsuki"

"What is it my dear princess?" Shizuru rolled her eyes at Natsuki's sarcasm

"Kindly refrain from being a deadly Mafia boss when you're with me and my friends" Natsuki smirked and merely nodded her head_. Patient Natsuki. Later you'd let her cry._ Natsuki felt her eye twitch.

"We better not let them wait cousin of mine" Natsuki started to walk towards Mai and Haruka. Her smile suddenly change into something that Shizuru won't like.

_...Now I have something to tie her down... I'll just have busy myself with school. Here she won't come…_

* * *

Mai and Haruka can see Shizuru and Natsuki coming back and quickly pretended to look at something interesting.

"Kanina for the long wait" Shizuru bowed her head. "Haruka and Mai I'd like to formally introduce you to my cousin" Shizuru elbowed Natsuki who growled in respond and had this look that she was about to go on rampage.

"_Remember the deal_" Shizuru whispered.

Natsuki bit her lower lip " Hello I am Natsuki Kuga. Shizuru's cousin from a distant relative"

Mai's ears seems to grow from interest and Haruka only looked at her doubtfully as if a lion had stumble upon a great monster.

"Can I call you Natsuki?" Mai asked as Natsuki nodded._My when this is all over, when I have Shizuru I'll let you all face the wrath of-_

"Kyaa~! You're Shizuru-oujosama's cousin?" Natsuki wasn't able to finish her thoughts when a group of loud and squealing girls surrounded her."How old are you?" "Where are you from?" Natsuki was bombarded with tons of questions that Natsuki wasn't used to ask. For the first time in her life she felt like suffocating and outnumbered. She was ready to break some girly mouths and make her famous glare when Natsuki saw Shizuru who seems to be enjoying the view that she was getting all frustrated and seems to be a helpless little girl. _Is that a challenge?...Shizuru must think that she's the only one who can have that facade..._

Natsuki closed her eyes for a moment. Gathering all her strength and charms (?)."Settle down girls. Please One question at a time" Natsuki's voice was different it wasn't the usual cold, bored, dangerous, and evil voice that people usually hear. Her voice had this charismatic tone. Her eyes were gleaming with mysteriousness and coolness of the moon. Everyone was stunned at how Natsuki seems to shine. Even Haruka almost lost her cool. Shizuru felt her heart jump and then quickly frown.

Mai was admiring Natsuki.

"I am 21 years old" Natsuki gave Shizuru a look that says Bet-you-didn't-know-that." I am from Germany" Natsuki continued.

Shizuru saw Reito approaching her. He was smiling brightly, in the background some girls where squealing and some guys blushing. Everyone was distracted to Natsuki that they paid no attention to Reito.

"Hey Shizuru dear" Reito hugged Shizuru." Happy birthday. Sorry we couldn't come" He looked at her lovingly. "Don't want to ruin your father and daughter time" he smiled.

Shizuru smiled "Thank you and no problem" she held his hands but not before she took a quick glance at Natsuki who was already sending daggers, and then gave him a quick peck on the cheeks."And who is that?" Reito asked.

"My cousin Natsuki." Reito look in confusion"Long story"Shizuru replied.

"Now that I have formally introduce myself and answered you're questions. I think it's about time that we all head home don't you think Shizuru?"Natsuki suddenly said, well more like it was telling Shizuru that it was time to stop this little games."It was fun chatting with you girls" Natsuki then grabbed Shizuru's wrist. Holding them firmly as if she was afraid that Shizuru would go away and she glared at Reito. _he's definitely dead when Shizuru graduates from here. _

"Ara we better go. See you tomorrow" Shizuru manage to sound normal despite the pain that Natsuki's hold is causing her. She didn't have the chance to hear them reply for Natsuki had already dragged her away.

"Here. wear this" Natsuki handed out a bike helmet.

"Ara?"

Natsuki wore her own helmet and took the helmet that Shizuru is holding."Wear this if you love your head intact. Don't if you hate your head. But I suggest that you wear it. Don't want a headless bride" Shizuru scowled and wore the thing.

..._why is she mad now?.._.Shizuru wondered

"Now sit her" Natsuki patted and Shizuru followed " and please hold on to your dear life"Natsuki guided her hands but Shizuru ignored.

"Suit your self"

* * *

Minutes later Natsuki was smiling and laughing at Shizuru who was holding her so tightly and what appears to be whimpering.

_Told her so...I think I might pass the punishment _

Natsuki enjoying the feeling of solitude and dominance she stepped on the accelerator and was rewarded by Shizuru's hold.

_Natsuki Kuga I Hate you...I hate you with every fiber of my being..._

* * *

_another chapter another ah!_

_hope you like this chapter and i know it took me soooo loooong looong to me if you must,:D_

_didn;t reread it or so. so sorry about that:D_

_PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND I WILL LISTEN:P UH READ IT:d_

_THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS:d AND THE LIKES:d_

_THANK YOU AND THANK YOU!_

_if you see any errors please tell me:_

_Dthank you!_


	6. Chapter 6

** Beauty and the Beast**

A Mai-hime story...

kinda OCC

not mine to own but i can at least say that the plot is mine. :D

sorry for the late update(again)...

IF YOU'VE SEEN ERROR, IGNORE IT I MADE THIS FIC WHEN SLEEPINESS HAD TAKEN MY MIND LOL!

* * *

**Chapter 6**- I love you Master

_"I'm not mean I'm just a lonely jester that loves to share its pain"- Natsuki_

It has been 7 days since Shizuru stayed with Natsuki in a huge mansion, suited away from the noise of the city. Away from the police and the authorities.

Shizuru also knows that for 7 days, she had lied to her dear Reito, who was seemingly unaware on Shizuru's predicament. The weird thing about it is that it didn't bother her at all.

And it has been 7 days that Shizuru had been pretending to her friends and lied to them. And 7 days that she had been doing nothing but go to her room, read, drink tea, do her homework, and on occasion read some student council report, eat, sleep and usual bickering with Natsuki and the cycle goes on.

The Mansion was a nice place, surrounded with trees and huge garden the only thing is that the place is surrounded with men in black suits, who seem to be all like a bunch of expressionless stones, unless of course Natsuki A.K.A the beast would pass along. They all would scramble and act all nervous. That cracked up Shizuru._ Bunch of meat heads._

* * *

**Shizuru's POV**

_What is there to be afraid of? She's just a mere girl with angry and conceited green eyes_. I slumped in my huge bed and breath in the smell of fresh linen. Surprisingly the room that Natsuki gave me was pretty decent and grand. I always imagine that Natsuki would let me stay in a dark room and let me wear a dog tag or something that would humiliate me. Imagining those green eyes looking at me. Mocking me. Laughing at my own demise. Those green orbs that I so hate.

"Ara" I almost tore the pillow into two equal parts. _honestly since when did anger become my friend?_. pershaps the time where I met Natsuki the dog? that I've almost been showing emotions that weren't there before. Emotions like anger, hatred and fear. I've always kept those things at bay. I won't dare show it on me and to those around me. Cause I trained myself to control and to control I am good at.

"Sorry dear pillow" I patted the pillow comically and then I reached out for my Duran, which was brought along with my other stuff. _Thank heavens that you're safe my dear pupp_y. Natsuki literally took everything I have in my father's mansion.

"Father" I haven't spoke to my father.I still hate him. I still have to think of someway to get out from Natsuki's hold. Ways to make her fall in love but how can I let her love me when I can't even stand the thought of her touching me. Or the thought of seeing her face.

Sigh.

I buried myself more into the piles of pillows, thinking that I might find my answer when I heard a very impatient knock. _Who could it be_?

"Open the door" I growled at hearing the very familiar and commanding voice. I was hoping that staying inside my room would lessen the chance of her annoying me. _Why do I even bother asking. _I grumbled

"No one's hear at the moment please leave a message after the beep" I sarcastically replied. Making myself laugh knowing that I won't even lift a smile.

"Was that a joke I hear? Or should I remind a certain cousin the deal we made?" I rolled my eyes at her emphasizing the word cousin.

"Coming" I lazily stood up and hid Duran under a pillow and pulled myself to go to the door and open it. Slowly taking my time. Not wanting to see her face but alas that won't help me at all.

"What do you want?" I spitefully asked. I think I've become more like Haruka's temper, short and frank and so unladylike.

I could see her eyes sparkling with mischief and I don't like it. Not one bit.

"Could you open the door more? That makes me feel like I'm some unwanted visitor" She pushed the door forcefully and went straight inside my room and sat on my bed. The nerve of this person.

"Ara, you are unwanted" I whispered to myself as I lean myself on the wall. Creating some distance between us.

She chuckled ever so lightly. Sometimes I feel like I'm her clown.

Tapping my foot impatiently and then I asked her. " Ok what do you want from me?" She coughed reminding me on one of her terms when in exchange of the deal I made with her when I'm not in my school premises.

I can feel my fist wanting the urge to punch the wall." What do you want from me, dear" I bit my tongue and almost choke at the word I just said. One of her terms is that I should call her dear, or sweetheart or master or love whenever we are away from my school and inside our home. That instantly sends shivers down my spine. Literally sends down a disgusting feeling in me. I know she just find it an entertainment to see me freak out and all bothered.

"Come here Shizuru" She patted a space in the bed saying that I should come and lay beside her.

"Thank you for the offer dear" Bit my tongue again " but I like where I am today. Away from you"

"I'm not offering anything, I'm commanding you as your master to come here and sit beside me." I rolled my eyes and dragged myself to just go along with her little games. I might just find a loop hole or something for my plan to work."Now come on"

I carefully lay myself beside her, well she was at the other end and I was on the other end. So there was still a distance between us that meant more space for me to move that won't make any contact with her but I could smell Natsuki's distinct oceanic like scent. Strangely for a person of her reputation and attitude she sure does have a calming scent around her that you won't notice not until you scrupulously observe her without faltering.

_Enough of thinking, more answers_

"What now _dear_?" I ask rather impatiently and grabbed Duran while covering him with a pillow.

"Impatient as ever I see" I could see her smiling even if I wasn't facing her. I just know it.

I was about to ask her again when she stood up so abruptly that I instantly looked at her direction.

She took a deep breath and stretched her arms and then looked at me.

And bingo her usual grinning face was there.

"Here" She threw a medium sized box at me. Thankfully my reflexes were quick enough to catch it.

I looked at the box before me. Suspiciously and then looked at her skeptically.

"Don't be afraid. Open it." She said while chuckling. "I have this great idea while I was reading a book" she continued as she slowly went for the door. One moment she wants me beside her and now she's leaving.

_what a mood swing._

I shook the box, confirming that it wasn't some kind of a bomb or some human flesh part that was meant to scare me to death. Confirming that it wasn't something what I would expect I slowly opened the box and felt my hands shaking.

_Whatever this is, I know it's nothing likable _

"You'll love it" my eyes went wide and anger came rushing forth as I saw the object that was inside the box.

A collar.

But not just any collar , it was a collar for dogs.

"You must be joking?" I looked at her shockingly as I held the collar. Our eyes meet and you could see in her that she was enjoying my reaction." You honestly believe that I would wear this collar?" I just want to throw it at her face.

_I am not a dog!_

"I believe that, it suits you perfectly and it will serve as your punishment for being such a feisty little girl... I've read that to remove such feistiness in an animal one must give discipline and in order to discipline you I must have to remind you who is the master and who is the subject." she looked at me. Her green irises were shinning and shimmering in such a way that won't please me at all.

"You can't make me!"_ You're supposed to be the one who needs to wear a collar. You dog and I don't need any discipline._

"Yes I can because when where not in Fuuka academy I can do anything I want and that includes you wearing a collar and besides I've got your favorite color, purple. " if only I could smash her smiling face I'd do it right now but I know it would be pointless. "Remember what you said before." Her voiced mocked me.

"Be a good girl and wear it for me." I gritted my teeth and looked straight at her. Glaring at her. Making her see the hatred growing in me.

"I refuse" I stubbornly replied. _This is just crazy_.

"Come now_ cousin_ if you don't do that I'll let your little friends know what you've gotten into and if that's not enough I've wanted to try out this theory of mine about human limits." Her eyes turned to deadly ones and all I could was helplessly looked at her. I think I've just stepped on a landmine. _ok the thing that makes her scary is her voice..or whatever._

"Are you willing to let others suffer or are you gonna do what I ask you to do?"Even though she looked like a normal girl Natsuki can be such a clever demon. Swallowing my pride, I nodded my head.

_Patience is what I'm good at after all_ I repeated those words inside my head but I heard something snap or rather I heard a cracking sound. _that can't be good._

* * *

**Natsuki's POV**

I just love the sight I'm seeing. Especially Shizuru's angry but helpless look. She has no idea what joy it brings me to see her suffer. To see her annoyed. To see someone beautiful in pain.

It definitely lightens my mood.

_This is what you get from making a deal _I thought proudly to myself. _and for that gay guy touching you._

"Don't be ashame of your collar. I've specifically ordered to get a collar that would suit a lady of your stature. and I believe that dark blue matches you perfectly and look I even engrave your name on it so it won't get lost and information such as my number in case _you_ suddenly lost your way " Actually it's a necklace made to look like a collar just to tease Shizuru and i just add up the engraving crap to add some more effect.

I heard her growl and can't help but laugh.

recently I've been thinking of plots to just annoy Shizuru. I don't know why but making her all worked up and bothered gives me this indescribable joy inside. I must be a sadist.

_you really are a sadist. _I heard myself._ Now that I mentioned it. I am really a sadist in nature. I love the pain that other people feel,I love their pained expression. Their agony is like my medicine. pain..._

I momentarily lost myself into my own thoughts when I heard Shizuru.

" Are you happy now, _dear_?" She said those words with her usual venomous tone and started giving me her dirty look again.

"Magnificent!"I exclaimed" You look fantastic" Truth be told the necklace I mean collar looks good on Shizuru. The moon shaped at the center of the color shines brightly on her. I think she didn't notice the moon but that doesn't matter." Now wasn't that hard to do?" I continued. _don't want to admit it but shizuru wearing a collar and looking all grumpy is quite...delightful... for my taste._

Shizuru huffed and looked away from me." Now that I've worn this can you please leave me alone?" I smiled at Shizuru's attic and ever aggressiveness towards me.

_In truth, Shizuru's frankness towards me is amusing and somehow I can sense the presence of relief._

I looked at her well more like studying her and the greatest idea came to life.

"What are you looking at now,_ dear master?..." _she probably noticed me staring at her at snickering to myself.

"Just admiring the beauty my wife that's all" I said bluntly, as if it was the normal thing to say. " Shizuru to make things easier for you I will only require you to wear the collar if you are here with me. Does that make you happy?. well see you tomorrow then"

Shizuru had this doubtful look on waiting for her reaction or any retort at all I quickly left her room.

_I bet she's more troubled than ever well there's more to that. _I smiled and then quick to frown. And my eyes had its usually deadly look on it. My phone had been ringing non stop._ It must be father. _I can feel my usual aura coming back again. The usual death that never cease to leave me. Too busy thinking of what might father want from me that I failed to notice that a certain red head was smiling at me.

_Mutt, slowly the bud inside you is growing...and I can't wait to see how it grows._

* * *

"What was that all about?" I slumped on my bed for the second time but this time I can feel like my body is as heavy as a gold bar.I then touch the collar round my neck. Examining it and then hissed. "A total psycho" and then I touched my face, which seems to be burning.

_"Just admiring the beauty my wife that's all" she said._

I've never heard her say it so sincere and so honest. Like it was normal for her to say that to me. Don't get me wrong but it is really came into a surprise that Natsuki can actually say sweet things. If she could be like that she can be someone more .._.likable_ in every way. I frown at my own thoughts.

" Something like that won't still change my mind that she _is_ a monster" I said to myself as I caressed the collar on my neck and noticed the moon like shape on it. _Interesting. _ I then took the collar off me and studied it closely.

"Ara... what a cute looking moon..." the Moon was sized as a normal button,made in titanium or a tungsten, and in its center piece is a blue turquoise shaped in a perfect circle.

... _A birthstone for December..._

* * *

**Next day at FUUKA Academy**

**Normal POV**

Shizuru was peacefully enjoying the solitude in her chair and had this distant look, wondering why Natsuki didn't show up to bother her while they had their breakfast. She was expecting that Natsuki would nag about the collar and how it looks good on her...

_strange... she usual make me spoon feed her.. or let me watch how many bottles of mayonnaise she can consume.. though I've always wanted to eat some of those stuff..._

As she was contemplating and was over thinking about Natsuki, her fellow classmate on the corner were admiring her from a far so as not to disturb her, even her fan girls were discreet on stealing a snap shot of their goddess.

"Yoh! Morning bitch!" A happy looking Haruka yelled that made everyone around her to jump in surprise.

_Haruka, the reason for my future deafness... _Shizuru thought.._but non the less she's also the reason why I'm doing all those things_

"Morning to you too Haruka" Shizuru greeted back in a more lady like manner.

Haruka smiled sheepishly and patted Shizuru at the back making Shizuru to cough a little." Lovely day isn't it?" Shizuru smiled at Haruka's attic.

" Ara Haruka seems to be in a good mood. Might Yukino be the cause of her happiness?" Shizuru teasingly asked and had this fake wondering look on her that made Haruka dropped her jaw.

" I told you before to shut your mouth, woman!" Haruka snapped as she slammed her bag on her table next to Shizuru and then roughly sat on her chair." I'm happy because it's Monday and Monday means another day to teach teenagers some good manners " Haruka glared at her classmates, pointing to everyone that none would be spared. " Am I right classmates?" everyone nodded in fear."Good" she continued.

"Haruka please don't scare people so early in the morning " _Yes, For Monday is when you get to be with Yukino on Patrol..._

" and you!" Haruka points out her pointing figure at a smiling Shizuru.

"Yes?" Shizuru batted

"For the 1000th time you need to act like a proper leader ... WE must be a good example to others and WE must show them some discipline" That made Shizuru to laugh bitterly but covered it expertly by giving out a beautiful smile.

_discipline?..like... giving them a collar perhaps?_

" What's that smile about?"

"Ara I was only admiring the passion that you have Haruka" A toothy smile made Haruka to roll her eyes. _Deja vu..._

" Whatever" She muttered and sat on her chair, grumbling like a lioness losing her prey to a sly fox.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen please settle down..all of you, for your 19 year old mentor is here for an announcement! " a woman in her mid twenties called out in a hurry and rather excitedly, catching everyone's attention.

"Good morning Midori-sensie" they all said happily.

_what could be this news... _

everyone was curious as what could the news that made their Homeroom teacher so happy.

" Must be her girlfriend or something." Haruka whispered to Shizuru and Shizuru could only nod not really curious."Or her dream to be a digger"

Midori, making sure that she caught all of her students attention, smiled brightly at them" You see class starting today you would be having a new and promising homeroom teacher" students were frowning and had this confused look on them" No need to frown" she continued.

" Why leave us Midori-sensei?" asked one of the students. The woman who proclaimed herself as a 19 year old mentor was known to be a gullible and pretty much a happy go lucky teacher but not necessarily mean that she's not a good teacher but rather the opposite. Midori's way of teaching makes students all interested and eager to learn.

Midori smiled in a goofy manner " Well starting today I would be your" She stopped mid way seeing that her students were growing dog like ears. Stopping just to tease them"I would the... principal" suddenly Midori had a can of beer in her hand and drank it all. Midori Sugiura is also known as a drunkard among her peers.

"Courtesy to..." Midori again stopped mid way as she heard an impatient tap from outside." and Oh I almost forgot from all the excitement. Come here" she called out that made everyone to look at to where this mysterious person would come in.

_principal?... Surprises are coming from one event to another..._

_"_Well what a pleasant surprise indeed_" _As if a cue Shizuru quickly snapped her head towards the direction of a familiar voice that made everything around her all blur except the form of a person that she didn't see this morning.

_what are you doing here!.._ Natsuki, as if she heard Shizuru, answered...

"Well starting today I would be your new homeroom teacher" whispers were heard and squealing and many more student like behavior.

_kids... so love to teach them what reality means in the adult world..._ she grinned and looked at Shizuru who was still looking at her so weirdly and shockingly and confusingly.. _Missed me?..._Shizuru getting the hang of her fiance and worst nightmare being her homeroom teacher looked away and ignored Natsuki..._that would mean a yes..._

"oi I never knew your cousin was a teacher?" Haruka said to Shizuru. Eyeing again Natsuki and felt like the person in front of her is indeed no ordinary person that you can mess with. _Those green eyes freaks me out..._

"ara me neither." shizuru muttered

"what?"

"Well My cousin has full of surprises" _stupid ones and I think this school year means no more peaceful moments with my tea..._ Shizuru could only grumble and scream silently as she can't do anything about Natsuki, especially the glint inside Natsuki's eyes.

* * *

It seems at that moment, Shizuru didn't even thought of her relationship with Reito considering that fact that Natsuki was going to be with her which also mean that her life was only the starting to get more crazy in a love and hate relationship.

* * *

review and tell me what you think about this chap! :D

* * *

"She's suppose to be my wife?" Asked Natsuki as she looked at Shizuru.

"Yeah... I guess so mutt" Nao replied as she eyed Shizuru from head to toe.

"But she's _young"_ Natsuki emphasized the word young.

Nao sneered " Young? you call that bitch young? That bitch is ripe as a mango and look at those ass and those breast" Nao pointed not even minding that Natsuki was glaring at her." I don't think she's close to young More like mature enough for mature games" Nao nudge Natsuki and winked.

Natsuki on the other hand only deepened her glare and hissed at Nao.

"Nao don't call her a bitch...and stop ogling her like she's some sort of display" Nao backed off a little and laugh nervously.

Natsuki tapped her chin and was grinning handsomely " I'd like to call her _slave_ or better yet _food_"

* * *

this is part of my draft and all and i was thinking of sharing it with you guys.


	7. Chapter 7

**Beauty and the Beast**

mai-hime story topped with my ever twisted imagination then mixed with the OCC, slight

thanks for the reviews and the support! I love you guys like how a Shepard loves her sheeps ! LOL

note: This fiction has not undergone any proof reading. Warning!. :D

* * *

**Chapter 7- lesson number 1**

**Natsuki's POV**

_"Love is like a poison but like a wine I indulge myself with"- Shizuru_

" What are you doing here?" A sharp and angry tone pierced through my ears. Slicing the silence that once engulf us." I thought I made it clear that when I'm here you are under our condition" Her vibrant red eyes darken.

" Is that how you talk to your newly appointed teacher plus to your cousin?" I asked in a tone that hinted her that I am hurt which is not. well maybe.

She completely ignored my act and proceed to bombard me with her questions "How did you become my teacher for only a single day? or even less? Aren't you busy ruling over some yakuza gang and raid some banks?"

_I love it when she begs for more...but she watches too much movie.._

"Please don't compare me to a yakuza" Comparing me to a yakuza is the most illogical thing to do. I almost forgot there was something about them that I need to handle but that could wait_. _

* * *

**_A while ago:_**

"Here is Natsuki Kuga for you class, your new homeroom teacher" Midori said excitedly and patted Natsuki in the head causing Natsuki give out a small growl. " Since it's her new day please be an adorable students and don't give her a hard time" Midori winked.

_yes please don't give me a reason to shot you all in the head .._.Natsuki smiled as she looked at her students..

"Now that everything's been explained, let me leave it to you Natsuki" Midori saluted Natsuki and quickly left the room.

Just as Midori was leaving the room Natsuki was already surrounded with eager, curious, starstruck, and whatever term there is to describe to a student.

"wah! kuga-sensei is it true that you're Fujino-sama's cousin?"

"So pretty"

"Your half Japanese right?

"Are you single?do you have a boyfriend?"

"How old are you?"

"Kawaii~"

Natsuki again felt like her world was getting smaller and noisy like the last time she went to get Shizuru.

_If it wasn't for the sake of playing with Shizuru and the deal that we made I'd definitely feed these little crap to some sharks..._Natsuki coughed to get everyone's attention and eyed everyone in a serious yet friendly manner.

"Please go back to your seat and settle down" Natsuki said in a soft yet stern voice making Shizuru to look at her direction and had this weird out look plastered on her face. Everyone followed at her command like good little lamps.

_Is this Natsuki Kuga?_Shizuru rubbed her eyes for a good 2 minutes making sure that her eyes wasn't there to deceive her. She saw Natsuki covering a sly smile. _Still the beast.._

"Now as Midori have said awhile ago. Starting today I am your homeroom teacher teaching history/science.I am 21 years old and unfortunately I am already engage to the person best known by my cousin, Fujino-san" The last part made everyone to sigh in sadness and sorrow and to look at shizuru interestingly. Shizuru in return avoided the gazes directed at her.

Natsuki could only grin and chuckle."Now that I've given you a chance to answer your questions and introduce myself I think it would only be fair that I give you the chance to introduce yourself" Natsuki smiled ever so sweetly that also sends out a cold feeling , so not like the Natsuki that Shizuru know, that everyone in the room was being mesmerized by her.

Natsuki looked around and was contented at how her students were behaving. _like soldiers ready to fight..._

_"_How about we begin with " She smiled wickedly and slowly walked through the rows of chairs where her excited students sits." You" She pointed at a random student.

"ah- yes! My name is "

Shizuru could only scoff and roll her eyes at how Natsuki was having fun being the one in power.

_Oh i hope she trips or something..._

Natsuki on the other hand was silently watching Shizuru pretending to listen at a blushing boy infront of her.

_I hate to admit it but now that I've seen her wear her uniform for the whatever times, I think its...sexy.._

* * *

"First of all I haven't breached our deal, I haven't shot any of your friends and fellow students here, I mean how could I mercilessly kill my dear students?" Natsuki leaned on the fence and enjoyed the cold breeze brushing against her back. Currently they were at the top of the school. Away from the prying eyes of students. She sigh out of contentment not minding the fact that right in front of her was a very disturbed, troubled, confused and angry Shizuru." And remember what I said to you before about me wanting to know you more" Natsuki bit her lips.

_come on I'm being all nice already..._

Shizuru suddenly flinched." That-that doesn't make any sense at all"She insisted, her red eyes were in hazed that Natsuki was having a hard time reading her emotions.

_..._

Scratching her head Natsuki sighed" Break time is about to end. I think we should go back. I still need to read some manuals and schedules." Natsuki tried to touch Shizuru but Shizuru smack her hands away this made Natsuki to frown.

_patience.._

"What now? You know this act about me being all nice is making my face ache" Natsuki spitefully said as if she masking Shizuru off. As if Natsuki Kuga was actually pure, innocent and oh so clean. " I wonder how do some people manage to do it. I think it's _pathetic._" Natsuki trailed her finger through her silky hair and dangerously eyed Shizuru. _like I'm the one to talk.._

Shizuru bit her tongue at the last word that Natsuki said that pierced right through her somewhat fake exterior." At least it's better than a murderer" She managed to mutter.

"Better than what?"

"How did you become a teacher here when you don't have any diplomas or certificate? " Shizuru change the topic that didn't go unnoticed by Natsuki but decide to go along." Don't you have something illegal to do? Like force people on things? Slaughter innocent lives?"

Natsuki held Shizuru's hand that surprised Shizuru. Her deep green irises where glowing mysteriously, almost like sucking the soul out of Shizuru. Those green orbs that were somewhat different from before..."Shizuru dear don't under estimated your _cousin.._I have ways of pulling some strings and I am talented in ways you can't imagine unless you wish to let me demonstrate it to you _shizuru_." Her voice tone down to a sensual one making Shizuru to shiver.

"Ara, don't flatter yourself Natsuki" Shizuru tried her best not to blush under Natsuki's gaze. She thought of all the things that Natsuki did for her to make herself distracted. She then tried to break free from Natsuki which Natsuki did. " Since you're such an arrogant jerk. I better not waste my time asking you simple questions, so see you later." Natsuki unknowingly pouted at Shizuru's tone. "_Sensei_" Shizuru then left Natsuki not wanting to hear another threat.

_Was that a pout?_

_"You're_ lucky that I am a person who's true to her words" Natsuki's lips formed into a straight line. Her eyes were now dull "Usually, I would have killed you especially when I see your crimson irises " She looked at the door to where Shizuru had disappeared to." What is it with you Shizuru Fujino that makes me do such stupid things?" Taking a cherry flavored lollipop Natsuki then went inside just in time for the bell to ring.

* * *

_Talented she said.._Shizuru was almost stomping when she went back to her classroom. _how is that even a talent? _

_"_Where have you been?" Shizuru ignored Haruka.

_Demonstrate it on me she said. and she can pout like that?...something so...alluring.._

"Hey!" Haruka shouted.

"Ara?" Shizuru being all irritated and bothered almost shouted back at Haruka but again she was Shizuru Fujino so she hid it well.

"Your face?" Shizuru pondered

"What about my face Haruka?"

Shifting her eyes, Haruka was hesitant" I think you're blushing"

Instantly Shizuru touched her faced and look for a mirror and there it was. Shizuru Fujino was blushing or so it seems.

" I must have a fever" She explained to herself and placed down the mirror." Yes that must be it"Shizuru then remembered those green eyes, eyes that were quite alluring for her and the cute pout. _Ara, I must be mad? The stress must have made me think such outrageous thoughts. _

"Ara…I think I might skip P.E class for this Haruka" Shizuru used her fake sick voice to add as an effect.

"For a second there I thought the great all teasing Fujino was blushing !" Haruka snapped her fingers." Are ya sure you ain't coming for P.E class? " Shizuru nodded.

"Yes"

Haruka shrugged" oh well..more action time for me…. Now you run along and rest and don't make this as an excuse for you to drink your drugs" Haruka pointed at Shizuru

Shizuru smiled weakly and answered "Yes boss" _sorry Haruka but I need to drink my tea to help me stay calm and balanced._

* * *

Shizuru did spend her time drinking tea and relaxing. The birds were chirping happily and the soft breeze was there to refresh Shizuru.

"I love tranquility" She could hear the soft sound of her classmates and Haruka's booming voice in the court.

_peace at last..._

Sitting under a huge tree, over viewing the field were students were doing their P.E class and a perfect place to hide and relax.

" A perfect place to monitor Haruka in case she decides to check on me" Shizuru smiled at her own brilliant idea then took a sip on her cold canned tea.

"Shizuru is that you?" A familiar voice made Shizuru to jump.

"Mai san?" she replied, recognizing the voice.

Mai was sitting at the same tree where Shizuru was the only difference was that Mai was sitting at the opposite side.

"Ara what are you doing here?" Shizuru eyed Mai. Mai looked different, like she was in pain and looked like she was having a hard time breathing.

Mai forced a smile" J-just having some fresh air you know me...I like it fresh after spending too much time in the room" Mai then touched her chest as if hiding something from Shizuru's keen eyesight.

"Are you ok Mai?"

Mai coughed " Ye-ah" her lips were pale." Nothing to worry about" she lied" ju-just need some air"

"I think you should go to the clinic" Shizuru said firmly seeing that Mai was not feeling well" and I won't take no for an answer" Mai was about to refuse when Shizuru spoke " Please don't refuse my hand. I can clearly see that you are not alright." She extended her hand" Don't worry I'm coming with you" Mai, knowing that she can't escape Shizuru, only sigh in defeat.

* * *

**Nurse's Office:**

_cute little ass full of cash..._She smiled seductively and adjusted the rim of her glasses..._look at that..fresh...young...wild...and oh so innocent..._she smiled so brightly as she placed over a small open wound.

"Well that should do the trick!" She said sweetly. So sweetly that the students in front of her was blushing.

"Tha-thannk you!" the student fidgeted.

_.so innocent..._

_"Any time kid..." _She leaned forward, barely an inch apart from her student's face, uneasiness evident on the poor girl's face_" I'm the school nurse after all, I'm here to ease all the pain " _she then winked at the blushing student, squirming student.

"ah-yes! thank you again sensei!" and off the student go. Red as a rotten tomato.

She then chuckled" This is so fun"

"Ara excuse me sensei but my friend seems to be in-" A troubled and exhausted Shizuru replied.

"ah yes?" lime green and tired red met.

"Nao-san?".._.her too?.._Shizuru couldn't help but be amazed how people like Natsuki and Nao could sneak in places where in killers aren't normally present.

Nao beamed" Hello there Fujino-chick!" Shizuru awkwardly smiled at Nao" and please call me Juliet-sensei" Nao then eyed Shizuru and at a fainted Mai.

"it seems you need my help" she purred." and it happens that _I _am a certified nurse" Nao dashingly said.

"Nao can you just shut the hell up?" a grumpy and angry tone spoke from behind the curtains where patience should rest." I can't take another round of flirting" Shizuru instantly knew the owner of that husky voice.

"But" Nao smiled"Kuga-sensei I have two adorable students" Natsuki opened the curtains, looking sleepy but seeing Shizuru carrying Mai instantly made her system alive. Natsuki did not wait and quickly took Mai off from Shizuru, who sigh in relief but still had this annoyed look on her.

Natsuki carried Mai and gently placed her on one of the bed." Nao can you do your part" she commanded.

"Yes Ma'am" Nao sarcastically replied but Natsuki chose to ignore her._ now.. what seems to be the problem.._

" So dear cousin slash student kindly explain this?" natsuki points at Mai and then looked at Shizuru.

"Ara since when did _kuga-sensei_ care?"

"Since I became a teacher" Nao hid her smile at how Shizuru and Natsuki were talking.

_i can imagine now, the future of the Kuga household._

"ok you two, please settle down. This is an infirmary not a place for you love birds to fight" she again adjusted her glasses, becoming a habit of hers.

"we are not fighting" Natsuki retorted.

"And we are not love birds"Shizuru added.

Nao only nodded, unconvinced."Right. So anyway Fujino-san does your friend usually bind herself up to hide her mountainous chest?" Shizuru gave her a questioning look" or does she just bind her chest for fun?"

Shizuru thought for a moment"ara? I'm not sure."

"hmm. Strange, because your friend here is in pain due to those tight binds around her. super tight"

"What ! you checked her chest?" Natsuki instantly slapped Nao's back, hard.

Nao glared at Natsuki " I am merely doing what was written on my job description. Be a nurse and that involves checking every nook and cranny for injuries and the likes thank you very much" Natsuki unconsciously pouted.

_That pout again..._Shizuru thougt as she took a quick glance at Natsuki's pouting face..._Ok that's it I am officially mad._

Natsuki noticed the dejected look of Shizuru" Are you sick as well?" She touched Shizuru's foerhead and instantly Shizuru smacked away Natsuki's hand.

"Don't touch me" Natsuki frowned and growled at Shizuru's accusing words.

"Fine. Die for all I care." Natsuki glared at Shizuru and slummed back to an empty bed like a kicked dog.

_I'm a teacher for now. I'm a teacher _Natsuki was grumbling and scowling by how Shizuru reacted._Yes I'm a teacher ...a loving fucking teacher..._

_just now I felt my heart..._Shizuru touched her face and then shook her head.

"Anyway Juliet-sensei will Mai be ok?"

"Of course. She just need some rest and don't worry I'll take care of her" Nao winked at Shizuru.

" I think I should stay here for a while" Shizuru was in doubt about Nao's words.

Nao rolled her eyes sensing that Shizuru won't trust her " Have faith my dear child on this _innocent_ nurse and besides Kuga-sensei is with me. I can't do some harming, only loving" Nao reassured Shizuru, patting her shoulder.

"Right Kuga-sensei?" Natsuki growled in reply.

_I am more concern that this big bad wolf would actually hurt Mai._

"See? Now go, cause you only got 5 minutes before your class starts." Nao pointed at the clock to convince Shizuru to leave.

"Sensei can you give me some pills for migraine?I think I have a headache coming" Shizuru quickly said.

Nao tapped her chin" You don;t need pills for that kind of migraine." and had this whimsical smile

Shizuru tensed for some odd reason, not really understanding what Nao is applying. Wondering what might Nao meant. Shizuru wasn't able to ask further as Nao shoved her, rather forcefully.

"Come now. Don't want to be late or your friend Haruka was it? might be looking for you" Nao said in a goofy manner.

_how did she? _

Nao seems to know what she was thinking that she gave a knowing look to Shizuru.

"Connections, connections" with that Nao closed the door leaving a troubled Shizuru._and oh I'm so good at gaining information _

_Ara, that was a first that someone would actually force me out and what kind of pills should i take?..._Shizuru was intrigued by Nao's words _..but whatever, they better not do anything funny to Mai.._

* * *

**Normal POV**

Nao licked her lips as she stared at Mai's sleeping form._ Big tits are not my thing but that beauty is surely a treat._

"Nao please don't let me come there and tie you down"

" I was only checking"..._Boo!.._.. Nao shrugged, covering up her ill intentions then there was this silence between.

Breaking the forming ice, Natsuki spoke"Have you found it yet?"

"Negative. The rat is sneaky"

"hmp.. more reason for us to stay here then" Natsuki stared at the white ceiling, a manual on her hand.

Nao nodded and adjusted her glasses then sat on her chair, looking at the papers" I thought we stayed here for the reason that you would tease Shizuru out of fun and for you to satisfy your sadistic needs. No _father dearest_ attach. Guess I was wrong" eyeing Natsuki with curiosity and a hint of sarcasm.

_true.. I don't feel like going back to father and stay here for a little while until father calls me back but now I know his real intention..._

_"_Things change and father is very much involve..." Natsuki replied dryly as if it was such a common to tell." besides that, I have a concrete alibi to continue my fun" Natsuki started to read the manual at hand. Scanning every pages.

_fun... yes..I'm having fun watching you and Shizuru handle your feelings.._Nao smirked as she played with her pen...

"Excuse me" Nao dropped her pen." Where's Shizuru and why am I here?"

"Oh hello there -Tokiha Mai" Nao shuttered that made Natsuki laugh causing Nao to sneer at her." I am the new nurse here at Fuuka's infirmary, you can call me Juliet or Nao. Fujino-san took you here as you were unconscious."

_definitely a cutie!... I bet this one is a daughter of a prominent family._

"I-I see. Thank you sensei" somehow Mai didn't sound thankful but rather disappointed.

sensing the disappointment, Nao couldn't help but ask" Tell me Tokiha-san why is it that you wear such tight binds around you? Is this some short of a trend? or something else?Please don't be afraid to tell me..I can help you"Nao insisted. oddly enough Nao doesn't usually do charitable acts.

Her purple irises narrowed and looked away from Nao."...You see sensei..I hate my body ..."

Nao arched an eyebrow " Why?I don't see any problem" Nao stared at Mai's scrumptious body_.Everything seems to be in good condition_.. Nao was probably drooling and imagining some stuff.

"Because of this body... I have been teased..a lot" Mai answered in venom and anger." Those eyes...names that they call me..Those hands...it's all too painful...I- " Tears were now rolling in Mai's face. "I hate it.."She hissed " Tha-that's why I have the tendency to bind myself whenever Shizuru and the others are not there...I can't tell them how dirty I am" She added the words with pain and sadness."How weak I really am despite..me, smiling..so I-I hid it from everyone.."Mai couldn't help but stutter."..I just couldn't"

People might not know it but Mai Tokiha is actually a victim of sexual harassment. During her younger years,Mai was different in terms of physical features. At a young age, Mai looked more mature that other young girls like her age. Her breast were already starting to shape, her curves already showing hence for lecherous people to abuse her. People she didn't people with great smiles on their faces are the one actually carrying the biggest pain.

The other occupant inside the room named Natsuki could only listen to Mai, her lips formed in a straight line. Her eyes harden. Nao, on the other hand felt like breaking a nail or two.

_Poor girl... Being defiled not by my hands ,but by others.._ Seemingly Nao can't help but take pity on people aside from wasted money, especially to a girl like Mai, Tokiha. Interesting enough Nao felt like comforting the girl in a less sensual way, give comforting words without lust as the main ingredient.

" That is tragic" a cold voice made Mai to take notice that there was another occupant in the room. Natsuki decided to speak up" but life can be such a bitch you see, that you just have to face its nastiness" Natsuki said nonchalantly like her words were of the right choice. Mai on the other can't help but stare at Natsuki, the rumors were true that Natsuki was indeed a teacher at her school. One thing that Mai find it strange was that for her, Natsuki didn't look like teacher material. Natsuki for her was someone who's thirsty for something, something that she can't explain and something about Natsuki that Mai can't help but feel like hugging. Like her motherly like instinct suddenly kicks in.

"If you're too weak to face its punches, then you're never gonna make it alive" Rising from the bed Natsuki, slowly approached Mai. Examining her."Let me tell you something Ms. Tokiha "her tone sounded raspy" If you wish to be devoured by your nightmares and fear, expect more pain but if you wish to break free then better face your demons" she traced Mai's chest, making Mai to jump at the cold touch that Natsuki's finger tips give. She can feel it through the cloths of her uniform. " That is lesson number one" Natsuki smiled deviously at Mai. Her green irises seems to glow and moved, swallowing Mai into some sort of abyss." Understand?" there is was a familiar feeling in Natsuki whenever she looked at Mai's state that she can't help but try to ease the pain in the girl's heart._ That kind of pain is too much for a little girl like her to handle..._

Mai nodded and replied softly " ha..hai" Natsuki smiled at the response and proceed to the door.

"My next class is up. So good bye Ms. Tokiha and Juliet please continue_ your work_" Swift as a bird Natsuki left the infirmary, not noticing that Nao was practically frozen at her place.

_Fuck... being in a teacher mode makes me do some shit..._

* * *

_that took some time and took the hell out of me!.darn it!_

_not much development with bout that._


	8. Chapter 8

I know this chapter took me a while to update and that;s just me please don't kill me. :P anyway, THank you for understanding,thank you for the reviews and the alerts and many more:P

Author's note : There isn;t Natsuki and Shizuru getting all lovey dovey :P but in the upcoming chapter, hopefully, there would be one.

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

"_Pulling promises like those pretty flowers in the garden"-Shizuru_

* * *

I beg to differ if people would believe that I find it amusing to see those eyes of agony reaching for mercy, my mercy. Well it was never such a joy for me, but I have to endure, after all I am not me but my father's creation and I have to be proud of what he has made me become. A monster. That would my little stubborn fiancé would brand me. Along with the name beast, stupid, and idiot and at some occasion a _pervert_. No one would end up alive and have a time of their life answering a pop quiz but there Shizuru Fujino, who is seriously answering every bit of questions on a piece of paper, still in good shape. No broken ribs there, a bruised eye here or a hole in her cute little head.

If she wasn't that precious to my father or \that irresistible force with her when she gives me that stubborn look, then I would have gladly cut off her tongue and laughed at her pitiful stature. Mocking her, make my men devour her with their lewd hands, no wait. Scratch that fucking won't make me happy at all, that would just boil my blood and I might lose some few men in the process. That scene would definitely not happen to Shizuru. I'd make sure of that. Nobody harms her but me. _Nobody._

I almost broke my pen into two parts as I imagine Shizuru in a very slutty position, surrounded by my men. Making me growl.

_Now,__don__'__t __want __to __startle __my __students._I slowly went to my desk and threw my worthless pen in the drawer silently and then back to monitoring my dear students who where all busy answering the quiz.

I made sure that each and everyone has their own set of test. To make it more personal and to give them a time to use their little brain. Well it wasn't entirely me who did the working, I made Nao do it for me while laze around in the infirmary but I did make Shizuru's test papers.

_I hope she enjoy's her test... _I find myself smirking.

* * *

_What in the world is this ? _I glanced at my fellow student, who was busy answering their own paper. But of course I have to be discreet, don't want to get them the wrong idea and tarnish my reputation that Fujino, Shizuru cheated. That would make me a laughing stock in the society. _I'm sure daddy would.._._I forgot he's not a father material to worry about me but a Fujino is a Fujino..._ I snapped out of my thought and went back to comparing my paper and to my surprise there test papers were more intellectual and is very much related to history. Definitely, this is the doing of that monster. I slowly shifted my gaze upon her and without fail she was already looking at me. As if expecting me to look at her with a questioning eye.

_I know she's enjoying this...I can clearly see on that stupid look on her face._ I mockingly smiled at her and then busied myself with answering her stupid questions. _if this is how she wants, then two can play at this game _I took another glance at her. _I'd hate to say this but she does have a great fashion sense._

I just have to play along. _first question: Have you been in anyway experienced any sexual intercourse and with whom?...Question two: Have you masturbated before?When?how many?.. Question three: What is your favorite color?...Question twenty five: Have you tried smiling for real?..._I can feel my eyebrow twitching. She can be so immature._ very_ immature. _I have to just finish this off. _So I answered every question with ease and then quickly, though the last question made me think for while. After answering her questions I quickly stood up and went up to her.

"Finish already Fujino-san?" She pretend to be surprise, and her face had this excited look on her._ very immature indeed._

"Ara. Sensei there seems to be a problem with my paper" I replied in my fake sweet tone but she knows that my voice wasn't that sweet and innocent. _Stop acting dumb ..._I whispered ever so softly, so soft no one could hear but her.

"Really?" she questioned. Playing along with my act." let me see that paper" I gave her the paper. Then glared at her as she looked at me with her devious eyes. How I wish to shout at her but of course I cannot do that here. _Don't want to make a scene._

It took her for like about a minute or so for her to response maybe because of what was written in my paper that took her a while to answer." I think you're right Fujino-san. Here is _your _paper. I sincerely apologize for the mistake" I can hear the sarcasm oozing out from her words and I just sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I think sensei should be more careful" I said calmly. Collecting every patience I have."tsk" I double checked the paper to make sure that it's the real thing and was glad that it was the right one but the questions were harder._ we haven't discussed this part yet.._I sighed and just answered the damn thing but before that I glared at her._How childish..._

* * *

_I was right.. Shizuru would enjoy my test...well it brings joy to me_. I thought happily as Shizuru finally realized that the paper she was answering were all some random crap I made up. It wasn't really crap. I asked her things I thought would make me closer to her. Questions that would, somehow, fill up the curiosity building up in my head and I also manage to make the real test paper for her.

_though I could ask her directly and is she refuses I could use force if needed._ I imagined a lot of things. On how to torture Shizuru in spilling out information about her but that would destroy her abruptly. _I have to slowly peel her until she can't squirm no more._ My usual grinning was back. How it thrills me to just break her, really. I stopped my thought. _Lately I have been having this random switching of mood when it comes to Shizuru._ _Must be the stress about finding that fucking rat and this damn feeling that makes it harder to breath._

_Anyway..back to the test paper..._ I have read the answers of Shizuru. I've got to say that her handwriting is very exquisite. A perfect penmanship for a lady of her stature but her answers were full of vulgar words._ calling me scum, a fucking hentai and don't forget sadist plus a total bitch..._ If people could see right now. What there great and precious Fujino sama can actually say or rather write, boy they would be in a surprise. If only they knew the real her, I wonder if she would be still be praised and admired by many. The thought made me laugh then I looked at the words _"ASSHOLE" , annoying orange _and a doodle of me getting shot. _never knew that Shizuru has an artistic side of her_.I felt myself laugh for real.

The truth made me feel special and doubtful.

I heard the bell ring. Just in time. Everyone gave out a relief sigh and growling. _I should be the one giving that. my butt is getting sore by looking at you mongrels squirm_

"Alright. Please pass the papers in front. I'll be giving the result on Wednesday and you all better pray that none of you failed because this will decide if my teaching is effective or not" I gave out a knowing look to everyone who were all eager to start there lunch. _it's been a week since I started teaching here and I feel like I've been doing this shit for years. "_ Enjoy your lunch everyone" I said in my charming tone but of course everyone got fooled by it everyone but my dear toy, who was busying herself.

" Thank you sensei" some kid I don't really quite remember said._I'm not good at memorizing names, well most of them... hmm is he Sakura? Sachi? Fuck that shit..._

I of course smiled to whoever that student was thinking that he or she might just go away already and let me rest because after this day life I'd have to check upon some serious business concerning about that Yakuza group that has been giving out suspicions and rumors. "I can never be too far from being dirty again" I muttered to myself. I know something inside me got all shaky for a millisecond. Something that I can't quite remember. I paused for a moment then proceed to fixing the test papers like a professional teacher.

_now that the testing crap is done, all that is left is the checking..I'll let Nao do that part except for Zuru's paper.._ I gathered all my stuff and was ready to leave when suddenly a group of young girls just decided to barricade my view to the exit with their wimpy bodies.

_What the fuck?_ I gave them a questioning look and I got this feeling that I'd be slowly losing my alone time.

"What can I do for you girls?" _shouldn't you all be dying right now?..._

"Kuga-sensei" Girl number 1 nervously called out, her young brown irises shifted from side to side. Showing a little bit of shyness" I made lunch for you" she reached out her fragile looking hands and offered what seems to be lunchbox."me too sensei" said the other girl" same here" said the other.

sigh.

_I momentarily stared at the lunch boxes presented to me. Checking it out like it was a bomb ready to explode. _I shivered at its girlishness but it does look appetizing.

"Why thank you for your kind offer" I replied happily and again was rewarded with their blush then they bid their goodbyes and chatted away happily like they have won something worth talking. _They blush so easily, typical girls. If I was just a normal girl would I act like this? _I looked at Shizuru who was also surrounded by a group of girls and some boys. I felt uneasy and so I just quickly went to Nao. That spider would be happy eating these pile of shit but of course a few appearance in the faculty is a must do. Don't want them to give out a wrong idea that I laze around in the infirmary.

_But would I really act and feel like those girls?_ the question played in my head.

* * *

I stared at the once solemn place I use to sleep in with and read some teaching materials, but now there seems to be a lot of sickly girls and boys in this school.

_there must be an epidemic _I thought to myself as I observe Nao happily enjoying herself flirting with the female students. The students seems all fine to me but with the occasional _ oh sensei my stomach hurts _and _sensei my head hurts _ that kind of shit I hear from them.

Growling I sneakily went out and find a place to just rest and perhaps eat the food. _ Wonder what those girls had place in this bento._

After a few minutes of searching and avoiding students I finally found a place to sleep and eat.

"Finally!" I shouted in enthusiasm and relief. I can finally have a place to relax. The place is far from the students but near enough to see those damn brats exercising. The huge tree was just in a perfect place, a strategic location, people won't see me but I could see them well.

_This could be a perfect sniping position or a sleeping spot_

As I was done admiring my new sleeping spot when I heard a stomach growl and a small grumble.

_was that me? _My wondering mind didn't need to wonder further as I smelled a tea like aroma. It smelled like peppermint tea.

I grinned "Someone's hungry" I said jokingly." Tree are you hungry?" I patted the tree" or must be the ground?" I waited for a response but knowing Shizuru I continued " Oh , what could that growl mean? hmmm" Slowly I went to the other side, and there Shizuru lay ,pretending to be asleep. Her face was quite different, she looks cute and innocent.

I'd be lying if I wasn't mesmerized by her beauty but she's not my ideal woman not quite yet.

"Kuga-sensei, see what you like?" her sarcastic tone pierced through the air. Her beauty doesn't seem to match up with her personality.

"Sure I do, especially if you wear your collar" I grinned as she glared back. She was about to come up with a sort of insult and whatever rude words their is known when a growl came up.

And that made me smile "Here "I offered her the other lunch box.

"Don't need your charity" she snapped. She was like a cobra ready to strike back. _Feisty girl_

"Are you always on a foul mood?"

"only with you"

"Well, that is an honor" I took another bite, munching the squid like food. " but you should just relax Shizuru, it's not good for you to be frowning a lot" I added nonchalantly."especially to your heart" _face. _I winked at her for teasing purposes.

"Ara, as far as I can remember you're the cause of my frowning, a very good example is during the exam. And not good for my heart? You don't say Kuga-san? That is to say seeing you would also mean that you're no good for my heart." she said with her facade smile.

"Touche" Shizuru's word made it sound funny but I can't deny the fact that it bothered me" Here just take this already" I gently placed the lunch box beside her" and don't see it as me wanting to get into your pants or what not. A hungry stomach is a dead one" I changed the topic to lighten the mood. even though I like to tease her a lot there is always a time and place for that and for this moment I'm hungry and just wanted a little break from the stress" about the exam part, that was just a joke-"

" Just you being immature" Shizuru quickly added up as she took the bento and started eating, then there was silence enveloping between us. I could not say anything, a retort or another tease. It was as if I have just accepted her words. Another thing I have broken another fact about me.I don't let anyone to talk back at me yet here I was letting Shizuru away.

_You Shizuru Fujino makes things so complicated yet exciting._

* * *

_I'm surprised that Natsuki knows how to be civilized even for a minute. Must be because she was hungry or her mood swing just gotten worst. _

"Shizuru where have you been?We usually eat together during lunch" Mai asked discreetly so as not to disturb the class. Lunch break is over and it's now math class for Shizuru and Mai. "Haruka was in siren mode trying to look for you shouting about some paper works"

_she even made a single normal conversation without begging for a fight. She even bought drinks without ordering me . She did not bring any sort of topic related to our marriage and family. we were conversing like normal people though there are some instances that she would tease me. _

_"Hey" _Mai poked Shizuru seeing that the latter one was in a daze.

"Ara?"

"lately you've been weird. What's the problem ?"

"It's nothing Mai, I.. am just sleepy. Reading those paper works that Haruka presented and she insist that I must read it at once. It must have made a toll on me" she lied. Lying was a part of Shizuru Fujino. Every single day she had to lie for her name's sake. For everyone's sake. It was such a common thing to do that at times reality are mixed up altogether with her lies.

" You need to relax Shizuru." Mai said with concern. Shizuru smiled at Mai's word. It reminded her the words that Natsuki said during lunch.

"I will Mai" Shizuru offered a smile to Mai.

_Funny to have remembered that beast._

"By the way Shizuru I've been thinking about Kuga-sensei." Mai suddenly said still trying not to be too loud for the class to hear.

"what about Kuga-sensei?" it took Mai a minute to answer and that made Shizuru all fidgety. Something along the words felt wrong.

"I think I like her" Mai said quietly yet it pierced through Shizuru crystal clear.

Bright as day and somehow that made Shizuru's mask break in half.

"Ara" It was evident that she did not like the words she just heard.

"Mai correct me if I'm wrong but did I just hear you say that you like Na-I mean Kuga-sensei?"

"quite down Zuru. Don't let the class know. And yes I might love Kuga-sensei"

Mai said defensively.

"You must admire her not love her. Sometimes people tend to interchange those two words. " Though there is nothing admirable about Natsuki Shizuru said in her thoughts "Don't jump into conclusions and let it confuse you. You can't love someone you just met. " Shizuru insisted the last part. She was trying to convince Mai that she was being rash in deciding things.

"I know what I'm feeling Shizuru. I just know it. Lately my mind's filled with Kuga-sensei. Everyday and every night, it's driving me crazy. And whenever I see her I can't describe these mixed feelings inside of me. As if they're ready to burst and drown me." it was getting annoying in Shizuru's part to hear her friend's explanation. It was as if it was not right at all to hear all those things from Mai. She could not deny the fact that it irritates her.

"Don't tell anyone about this Shizuru. Not even to Haruka, Reito and Yukino. I want it to be a secret between us. Just the two of us." Mai begged.

"Why?" Shizuru was getting annoyed, even her tone of voice was different but lucky Mai was oblivious.

"I'm not yet ready to tell to them that I swing that way."

Shizuru could only nodded in respond her eyes where dead and cold. "Sure"

_I'll save you Mai from Natsuki's charm. I'll show to you that she is not a likable person. _

"By the way Mai did you know that Kuga-sensei is already engage?" Shizuru suddenly remembered hoping that it would discourage Mai from pursuing Natsuki. _  
_

"I knew, but that doesn't stop me from liking her" Mai smiled.

"You sure about that?" Shizuru whispered to herself.

* * *

**Nurse office:**

Nao was tapping her pen when suddenly she heard someone coming in rather loudly.

"Yoh. Where have you been?" She asked. Knowing that it was just Natsuki who decided to pop up and rest in the bed.

"To a place where I can actually eat" Nao rolled her eyes as Natsuki replied in a sarcastic and tired way .

"Well I'm sorry if I was doing my _job _Boss. I can't just neglect my duty as a nurse in this institution can I? Oh might I remind you that I was not trying to flirt with the students and trying to get into their pants so I could actually get some of their wealth" Nao defensively said knowing that Natsuki would try to rub it into her face how she was such a gold digger. Not that it wasn't true." And oh I was waiting for you here so I could actually relay to you the information that I have snoop down about the Yakuza in this area." Nao waited for a response from Natsuki who seems to be unresponsive. Not waiting Nao continued her defense, she doesn't want to give Natsuki a chance to bash her with her flaws " and my dear boss I also did the checking part for your students in class-B and checked their reports and already planned a schedule for your next class" Nao said proudly. She was practically scramming to finish the work load that Natsuki threw at her thinking that if she finished her assign work Natsuki would reward her in some ways. _Even though it wasn't part of her job description to be a secretary. _

Nao waited for a response, any grumble, a badword, a shout, a yell anything but to no avail Natsuki was very responsive. Getting impatient Nao rose from her seat and went to Natsuki

"Hey mu- I mean boss, a little-" Nao stopped immediately seeing a defenseless, sleeping Natsuki.

Natsuki was in a curl position like a child. Nao was too surprise by the current state that Natsuki was in. In her opinion Natsuki did not look like she was the boss of a famous and powerful Mafia clan in the world, she doesn't look like she had killed hundreds of men out of dispute and greed, she did not look like she had gone into a world of bloodshed and fear but rather the Natsuki that was sleeping right in front of Nao was like a small pup who looked tired and needed a good rest. A child that was innocent to be convicted as a monster.

"Woah for a moment there I thought Natsuki was cute" Nao sighed and took the blanket and covered Natsuki " Sleep well Pup" closing the curtains slowly Nao proceed to her desk and proceed to do what she was doing a while back, hacking.

Natsuki was probably having a normal dream where in her case was not a normal thing. Nightmares and unwanted memories kept her wide awake at night but today it was different. It was warm and refreshing, the faint smell of peppermint and a certain red eyed beauty kept her dream world brighter and it felt safer.

"Shizuru" Natsuki called out involuntarily, luckily no one was there to hear. Nao was too preoccupied. If anyone was right there,one could tell that Natsuki was enjoying her dream and it was clear that she was having a peaceful one.

* * *

_"I heard that the Krugers are here" _

_"That is correct"_

_"Well, we shall welcome them. Make a grand celebration don't you think?"_

_"As you wish"_

_"Treat our guest with everything and when I mean everything. Make them understand that this is ours"_

_"Certainly brother"_

* * *

**BB=blackberry**

**BB=blackbag**

**BB=beautyxbe**

**BB= I write so slow people would actually kill me :))**

**BB= My muse just left me and here I am dying so forgive me maybe? LOL**

**Pray that My muse will comeback so I can write nonstop :)) Ohhhh...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_"It's more fun when I'm around, ne?"-Nao Yuuki_

* * *

**Natsuki Kuga**

I have never wanted anyone so much that I'd let 1/4 of my pride go. I thought I made sure that my world was tightly locked inside, hoping that no one would come and jumble up my world. That's how selfish I am, so selfish that death means nothing to me. I realize that I have changed at some point, a small change in my daily routine. I no longer desire for blood. I started to open up my horizon. I realized that a stranger, a completely stranger just waltz inside my world and unlock the gate. It somewhat angered and scared me a bit.

I kept thinking of Shizuru since I arrived in Japan. I almost forgot my real purpose, father might have been furious but right now I did not care neither do I feel even bothered. What's more important is how to annoy the hell out of Shizuru and that's what I'm doing right now. I hate to admit it but I wanted her attention more than my thirst for blood and that it seem to subside. I must be getting crazy for thinking this way but then I again I have already lost my sanity. Or did it revived itself?

We are currently eating our dinner, Shizuru is on the other side with her usual cold demeanor and her grumpy looking face with a slight red tints on her cheeks. This will not happen if I didn't force her to eat with me, usually she just spends her time in her room or in some part of the mansion where I could not see her.

Inoticed that when were alone, she never hides the fact that she hates me. I do not know whether to be happy about her being all honest or the fact that she feels nothing but hatred. I frowned a little about it but I always get what I want in the end.

"Ara, Shizuru does not like the food?" I tried my best to copy her accent, though it didn't come out right, it sounded wrong. "Would you like me to come there and feed you?" I said firmly and teasingly but she ignored my call.

Quick as a bullet I grabbed my plate and utensils and transferred to her right. The servants might be confused and shocked as to my little behavior but fuck their thoughts.

"This is quite degrading in my part Shizuru but I will let you live. You should be glad"

"Why would I be glad when you're here next to me?"she said it as if it was the nicest thing to do but then again killing someone out of boredom a while ago was not some normal thing.

"Why are you so mean today? Not that you're nice to me from the start but you're quite aggressive than the usual you" I realized that her temper with me was getting out of hand since I helped Tokiha-san to her math problems and l became Mai's food tester. It was her idea in the first place. Her in a sense it's Shizuru's idea. That I should be nice to Mai.

I will not complain if I get to eat some delicious cooking.

I remember her coming to me one day while I was trying to do some teacher like duties. It was quite a shock and out of the blue that the Shizuru Fujino, one who is full of hatred towards me would one day come and ask for her second favor. The first favor she did was already an agonizing thing for her part and now she ask for another one? What a silly girl indeed.

_"Hey" she said rather rudely to me as I pretend to look at some test paper. _

_"Is that how you call your sensei? I did not know that a lady of your stature would say such unladylike words much like act like in an uneducated manner" _

_"Oh please stop acting like you care. I only came here for a favor" I looked at her and she averted her gaze, it seem like her nails were far more interesting to look at than my blazing glare. _

_I could have just slapped her or even worst violate her for her insolence but all I did at that time was to smile it off and laugh at her rough like attitude towards me._

_"Ok princess you win, what can I do for you?" i asked sincerely, just have to play along with her. She averted her gaze from. Did I say something wrong?_

_I waited for an answer "Well?" I urged her to speak._

_"Just be nice for Mai" I arched my eyebrow in confusion. I was about to ask her why but she didn't let me as she quickly left. Honestly how many times have she'd done it? No body walks out . I usually do it. _

_I thought for a moment but sighed. Shizuru was just being her. If she wanted me to nice to this being then fine by me. This little acting won't cost me nothing but her little favor would cost her. I smiled as I thought of something devious in exchange for this little favor._

_What would the payment be? Oh I smiled so greatly. _

"What do you want?" She slowly drank her tea, too slow, too unlike her. One thing that I've learned about Shizuru is that she constantly have green tea as her drink,cold or hot. She always and will always have her tea which surprises me really. How can someone like her keep on drinking some grass flavored drink? I would not even dare drink such boring flavor. I'd rather drink down a bottle of whiskey or vodka which has a strong kick in it, but enough about her drink.

"I've been thinking about the payment for the second favor you just made" I deviously asked and I sound like an eager child. I was expecting for her to react violently or even say something offensive and see her usual angered look. But she casually answered with a deadpanned voice.

"Of course... How can I forget" She said with a shrugged. But there was something about her tonight. She looked tired than usual, restrained, broken and dull." Wh..what is it this time?" she must have noticed my stare that she tried so hard to hide herself with her cold glare. I have gotten used to it by now.

"How boring" I whispered. I see now the problem. How was I not able to sort it out from the start. Whatever happened to my senses?

I quickly stood up and grabbed her, gently. Dragging her away from the table and just as I expected she did not resist. She only let out a soft, pained I touched her forehead. I came face to face with her. Her tired crimson eyes against my curious emerald ones. I can smell a faint scent of Lavender and I can feel the warmth radiating from her body. Too warm for my taste.

"Don't bother calling a doctor. I can handle this" I commanded my men before I left the dining hall with Shizuru, who has suddenly gone quite. I don;t want some other doctors aside from the ones back home to check on her. You just have to be cautious at times. Especially when y

The proud Fujino Shizuru is sick and I can't help but be obliged to take action at her current state. I can't help but need to take her to her room bridal style. I can't help but be worried at her weaken state. It was not like her to be acting this way or it is not my nature to be suddenly get worried about another being. Maybe because I don't like my toy to be useless and unplayable?Yes, that must be it.

It was easy for me to carry her, she was too weak anyway to resist and I was used to carrying bodies. Well dead bodies but still bodies.

The maids might be surprised and some of my men had their jaws on the floor seeing me carrying Shizuru but I didn't care I was too preoccupied on how to make Shizuru better again. They won't say things behind me or else their tongues would be fertilizers. As I reached her room I gently placed her on her bed without a struggle. I find that intriguig that the feisty Shizuru Fujino would be easily affected by a mere fever. This is not just an ordinary fever I suppose. Why else would she be so complaint and weak? I called Nao in an instant. Shizuru might be poisoned or contracted a disease from faking too much.

"Come here quickly" I didn't let Nao reply and just quickly dropped the phone. Nao knows very well what I mean by coming in here. After I called Nao I let out a tired sigh, and looked at Shizuru. Her breathing was shallow, I grumbled a bit. I have no idea on how to take care a sick person. All I know was how to take life out of a living being not prolong life. I do know some basic ways to remedy myself when I've wounded myself in a fight but it was how to stitch and fix up a bloody wound. And never in my life did I experience a fever.

"Hey, Why don't you change some clothes. You're sweating" I realized that Shizuru needs to change. She does not look comfortable with her current clothes. "And you can remove your collar" Shizuru has been prompt on wearing the collar. I'm impressed really and as a good master I need to help her.

"..mmm.." a muffled moan was the only reply Shizuru could make. She tried to pull herself up and change but could not. All I could do was stare and stand like a dumb ass. Should I help her? I pinched myself for my stupidity. Of course she needs some assistance.

"Let me help you" I said rather rudely. I went over to Shizuru and tried to help her change. I slowly went to her side, still unsure on what to do. Should I just carry her and dump her in the tub? then just dry her off after? I was beginning to hate my own ignorance. This whole situation with Shizuru made me feel stupid and I don't like the feeling.

"Stay away from me" Shizuru was trying to push me and then glared. Her face was all red and tired. Somehow Shizuru looked fragile, like a sick little girl. It made me want to do un Natsuki like action to her."Leave me alone"

I ignored her plea of course and bit my lips when I suddenly felt my anger coming up."Like I'd listen" Shizuru really gave me a hard time, thankfully Nao came and assisted me with Shizuru. Nao was not just a good source of information but she was also knowledgeable in this kind of field. I was really glad that she was there though I'd never admit it. Actually I was angry that I wasn't able to do anything for Shizuru, I mean if I knew how to, I could do it by myself and it would be a way for me to tease Shizuru that I, Natsuki Kuga, just saved her life. But I was glad that Shizuru was not infected with some kind of a dangerous virus. Just from fatigue and stress. Nao said she needs some rest and stress free environment for a while and then looked at me when she said the word _stress _and back to taking care of Shizuru. The whole scene of caring doesn't apply to me much.

"Please Kuga-sama let her rest." Nao said every word with diction" When I mean rest, don't freaking murder her with your non-stop tease and what not" she continued. I looked at Shizuru who was peacefully resting on her bed.

"What should I do then?" I felt like a child being scolded by her mother which is in case Nao was the mother.

Nao thought for a moment, unsure as to what to say to me "Well.. you could be the one in charge of changing the towel on her head until her fever is gone" I nodd in understanding.

"That's all?" I asked just to make sure. It was my first time to care of someone."How long will Shizuru be in that weak state?" I had to know and I don't know why, must be because I wanted to know just how much will I be expecting to busy myself by acting the role of a proper teacher and busy myself with what not there is. Maybe I should get serious about father's other plan.

"It depends on how much you could control yourself from bothering her" Nao said nonchalantly. To be honest I wanted to glare at Nao and beat the hell out of her but I controlled myself, I owe her some." I mean, you have to make sure that she gets the proper nourishment's like cook her some that might do...or some porridge..anything hot" Nao nervously added.

"Cook?" I asked. I don't really now how to cook.

"Yes, cook something"

"That's a job for servants"

"But it would be better if you made it yourself, so Shizuru would recover faster" The way Nao said it was like she was onto something, and I can't quite point my finger on what it is.

"If that would make Shizuru better then" My voice sounded unsure "I will do as you say" I sat a little closer to Shizuru. Looking at her flushed face, her fast breathing and then ever so lightly just touched her left cheek wiping away some sweat. Shizuru flinched a little from my touch, my hand were too cold for her I guess. Seeing Shizuru with a fever,sweating and all red from the fever made her looking so fragile, it made me realize just how human body can be so delicate yet so deadly at times. I smirked. What made me reflect to the extend that I wanted to value human life? I've destroyed lives and not once did I came into reflecting not once ,but tonight was different.

"Let the cooking begin then?" Nao said with a smile"Now if you will excuse me I have some buying to do."

"I should come along" I said.

"Oh, please don't Kuga-sama, buying is for a servants. You should stay here and watch Shizuru-sama instead."Nao quickly answered.

I eyed her with suspicion and she just smiled back. "I understand, but be quick" Nao nodded and fixed her things.

"Nao-san... please don't leave yet"Shizuru suddenly spoke " Don't leave me with this" She then looked at my direction. Her voice was soft and yet her gaze was hard as a rock. It madden me and pained me. Was I really that bad for her to hate me that much? I bit my lip in rage. A habit that I had made. I do not want to lose control over her cold treatment towards me. I mean, I should be used to it by now. I should be.

"Ah..err..." Nao struggled as to what to say she must have felt my sudden mood change. I sighed and stood up away from Shizuru since she wants it anyway.

"Nao, just listen to whatever she says. Stay with her, help her recover. I don't have time playing as doctor and I don't want a sick toy now would I?" I mustered all my fucking self-control. The pain inside my chest was unbearable, it was an unfamiliar pain. If felt like thousands and thousands of needles were piercing my heart at once and then spread out like fire. It was slowly sucking every fiber that I have into chaos. Again. She's just to stubborn and so honest with her feelings towards me. Feelings that is all about hate. Hate and anger. What else would there be, aside from hate and anger? I am an unlikable person anyway. I'm a curse to mankind and to her life. I frowned._I don't care anymore... This girl is nothing..fuck this.._

"Kuga-sama. I thought you wanted to-"

"Goodnight"

* * *

**Nao Yuuki**

"Party pooper"I said to Shizuru. After Natsuki left like a kicked puppy that she was, Shizuru had been quite and I just sat on the corner, staring at her"Seriously, there is a limit to everything, Shizuru, by the way can I call you Shizuru without the sama or any titles?" Shizuru didn't answer but just looked at me with her creepy colored irises. Sometimes it gives me the creeps but I do comment how at times I find it seductive. Does Natsuki find it attractive as well?

"You know Kuga-sama was worried about you" I continued. I racked the chair, trying to balance myself with it. "Which is a surprise really" Shizuru looked away and buried herself within the comforters. They were both like a children fighting. I sighed. I felt like a mother to these two whacked teenagers." She never cared for anybody, not to me, not to her father or even to herself or for that matter to anything. Never really understand the word living. She is -"

"A monster" Shizuru suddenly blurted out. I laughed. I never knew that Shizuru could be a joker but the joker part is suppose to be my part.

"Well there's that but I was thinking of the word Stupid" I calmed myself and went beside Shizuru's bed and change the towel on her head. It wasn't cold anymore and needed to be replaced. " She's cold, and heartless. She could kill anyone at won't as hell give a fuck" Shizuru listened" but she's naive to certain things in life, so you just have to pardon her childish behavior" I smiled at Shizuru who was then looked me with surprise on her.

"Trust me, I've been with her since I could hold a gun and killed my first man" I winked. I've already been with Natsuki since I was a little not so innocent kid . My mom worked as a spy for her father, I don't know why mother ever brought me with her and left me with the rest of the kids whose parents worked under the Kuga family. Must be bring your kid to work day, I first thought but then just realized that it was training camp for us future subordinate of the Mafia family, Kuga. _If you have kids, you better send them to work for us_, it was like their slogan or something but I didn't mind, being part of a mafia family saves me the trouble of deciding what I want to be when I grow up right? You have to optimistic in life or else you'd end up dead. So anyway, my first encounter with Natsuki was when we were training, surprisingly the heir to the Kuga group or in other terms my boss, is there to spar with my partner, lucky me. She was serious and heck she was scarier when she was a child, her cold and merciless look would freeze me in place. Seriously, who has that gaze aside from murderers and lunatic? oh right someone like her. Then through that, fate had it planned that I should be with Natsuki's side kick at all times so I can actually observe how Natsuki grows and maybe perhaps try to do something for her own good?

"Stupid?" Shizuru sounded like I said something fucked up and I might be on drugs.

"Yes Shizuru, your fiance is stupid and childish" I nodded" Or you could say she's innocent, like a rose growing in an abandonment garden" I raised my hand to my head, like I was acting for a dramatic scene. I waited for her response but after a minute there was just dead silence.

" So you should be careful with her my dear ojousama, try to understand her for what she is. My master just doesn't have the understanding of a real adult hence her childish and sadistic behavior towards thee. She grew up in an isolated environment where her only teacher was her father and he's a _**bad** _teacher and a father for that matter."I emphasized the word bad and then I continued explaining still with my joker voice. I prayed that the Big boss won't hear me.I was really planning to change Natsuki, step by step. It is a painful procedure in my part and her part but it will do her good. I always wanted to see her change even if it is only through the eyes of one person"Everyone can change, even a person like her" Suddenly I was serious."I'd like to see that happen but with an attitude like yours Shizuru. I think we'd have a problem" I held her warm hands, caressing it ever so lightly but then she moved her hands under the cover.

"You really should be grateful that Natsuki is fond of you or else your beauty go to waste"I didn't mean to sound bad but it was the truth, if Shizuru was someone else, she'd be long dead by now.

_not a touchy person? _I thought_  
_

"How..how can I be able to understand and handle her when..when she's constantly toying with me..?" Shizuru tried her best not to stutter."And you know very well I don't like her"I smiled at the last statement she said. This one is just like her as well. Naive. "I just want my freedom..." She continued with her raspy voice."I did plan to seduce her and use her" I snickered silently" but her actions are unpredictable and I..can't tolerate her and so...instead of seducing her, I ...I just made things worst, that's why I'm mean to her" I liked the last part. I can feel my heart beating with excitement. I can use this certain information to kill two birds. Very interesting.

I licked my lower lip " Interesting story Shizuru" I said with a smile"I've decided to help you in attaining your freedom" Shizuru was surprise, that she almost knock the towel on her forehead"But do me one thing my dear, please, try to open up yourself to her" She eyed me, confuse as to what to say. I sighed " Just don't piss her off like what you did a while ago. Be nice to her, like put up your best facade that you could muster or something. Imagine that Natsuki is a dog, I usually do that when I get mad" I bet I look like joker with my smile right now but I didn't care. I just thought of something fun though I might not actually help Shizuru gain her so called freedom. Once you're tied with a mafia family, freedom is a fantasy that few could only attain. Something for mutt and perhaps a little something for my boring life. Casting the web in place.

_I just hope this would not lead me to my death._ I gulped. _I still need to marry myself off to some rich family_

* * *

** Shizuru Fujino**

I did not expect that I would get sick and had all these things to happen. Maybe my body is getting weaker with all the stress from Natsuki and to Mai. God., I cannot believe I'll get worked up over Mai having a crush on Natsuki. It bothered me so much that I was getting more aggressive with Natsuki. Everything she does now is making me mad, especially if she acts all mature around Mai though I did ask her to be nice to Mai. I was not expecting for Natsuki to do as I say, except for the part wherein I have to pay her._ I should have known._ Knowing Natsuki, everything has a price for her well enough about that issue. Another issue has risen and that still involves Natsuki but this time Nao is in.

_Why help me? Why the sudden __interest_? I could not be sure of Nao's offer, the way her eyes glow with interest makes me feel weird in a dangerous way. Nao is still a stranger to me though I've talked to her and seen her a lot both in school and in here. I just had this feeling that Nao is the type of person that you should not place your trust with._ I've already made a deal with a devil why stop now? _

I think my fever won't go down for quite sometime and I grumbled in annoyance. Haruka would not be happy about my absence, I just hope Yukino is there to calm down the lion. Reito again would be worried with me acting all weird. Mai too would be worried about me. Suddenly I felt a wave of nervousness purged my body.

_Mai! Mai will definitely visit me, and if Mai will come here . She will have the chance to be in contact with Natsuki..__i need to get better so Mai won't be able to come here and meet Natsuki... sigh.. _ I felt a wave of dizziness coming in. I looked at Nao who was still smiling and her lime colored irises where shining with deviousness much like Natsuki. Now that I've gotten to hear out Nao and get the idea of Natsuki's character, I have the slightest idea of Natsuki's life

_Nao and Natsuki are like siblings in some ways. _They have the same senile smile at times and their eyes are somewhat the same._though Natsuki's eyes are greener like emeralds. I have never seen anyone who had so much green irises as Natsuki and the way she smiles made her look so different._ I stopped. I think the fever has affected my train of thoughts or how my brain normally function. I was admiring Natsuki again.

"Shizuru, one more thing" I heard Nao talked, I think she has calmed herself from the excitement" Can you at least say sorry to the little mutt?" I don't know if I should laugh at her or my body just got used to the constant surprises that life as to offer to me."That will make a big difference" The look she was giving me was like A-simple-sorry-won't-kill-a-bunny.

"I..." I cough a little. My throat has dried up after all the long talk and just wanted to drink.

"Oh.. I'll go get Natsuki"

"Why?" I tried my best to reply._ I did not ask for a Natsuki. I wanted some water._

"This is the right moment to make do with our little plan." Nao said in a matter of fact tone. "Oh come on Shizuru. I'll just ask Natsuki,_begged her, _to bring you some water and for you to say you're sorry blah blah" Nao waved her hands in a bored way."You get the gist? Now excuse me while I go get something" with that said Nao left.

Again, my brain was in a frenzy. I don't want to face Natsuki right now, I just could not look at her straight in the eye. The moment I said I didn't want to be with her alone, I felt like I did step on something fragile. I know it was not a good move but I just couldn't help but let my anger get the better of me and doing such behavior I am embarrassed to face her.

_Why was I that mad at her?_? I tossing myself in bed. I was utterly confused._I did not expect that she can make a sad look. _Just as Natsuki was about to leave, for a second, I saw her react differently. I sighed. _why of all days did I get sick?...God must hate me..._In truth I wanted to cry but dare not too. _crying won't do no good to me..._

I slapped myself away from getting depressed _calm down Shizuru, No need to fret...no need to feel down..be strong.. Let's just focus on the first challenge... saying sorry to_ _Natsuki and drink a fill of good water..  
_

* * *

**Normal**

In the library Natsuki was intently reading a some files that had pictures, names and maps on it. It was the information regarding the Yakuza within Japan. She looked serious and concentrated aside the fact that she had been staring at the same page for 45 minutes. Just merely looking the paper, not actually reading its content.

She chewed her lips and groaned in frustration as she recall the fight with Shizuru. "Stupid" she muttered. Natsuki clenched the paper so hard that she almost ripped it until she felt someone was in the room. " What do you need?" she need not to look up since it was only Nao leaning on the side.

"I don't need anything." Nao casually replied and looked at her shiny red nails."Your wife needs a glass of water and some soup"

Natsuki grumbled in response " Well go get it yourself.I'm busy reading and she's not my wife" _yet_

"Really?"Nao snorted" Kuga-sama you know you can't read if the papers upside down" Natsuki blinked twice and realized that she had been holding the paper upside down. She growled and threw knives at Nao, which Nao barely dodge. "Jeez! You almost got me there!" Nao shouted as just an inch away was a knife that could end her life.

"Really? I think I need some practice. I'm getting rusty" Nao glared at Natsuki's sarcastic reply.

"har har How charming.. But seriously, Shizuru needs some water" Nao wiped some sweat on her forehead.

_I should need some practice...I barely dodge the freaking knives and note to self...Never to embarrass a pissed Kuga.._

"I'm serious when I said I don't have time for her and you can get it yourself" Natsuki snapped. She then stood up, that made Nao to flinch, to get some book on the shelves."Relax" Natsuki said smiling.

_I think I've loosen up her mood. _

"It's better if you do it" Nao insisted" It will make the healing faster" Natsuki stopped for a minute, thinking and then shrugged Nao's comment and proceed to reading, Nao sighed. It was harder to convince a Kuga."I thought you wanted your beloved toy to recover?" Again Natsuki ignored her.

_Natsuki is acting like a child!_

Nao tapped her chin and smiled" Oh! Shizuru-sama has something to tell you and she herself wanted to see you"

"Don't want to listen to her right now"

"Aren't you a bit curious as to what it is that she wants to say to you?"By then Nao's smile is fading away.

"Don't fucking care" was the response from Natsuki.

Nao sighed in frustration "You're acting like a child Natsuki-sama" Natsuki glared at Nao.

"Nao" Natsuki hissed, she was now mad.

"Woah! don't come and throw something on me now." Nao jolted" I was just tired of seeing you like this" Natsuki dropped her book and focused her attention Nao. She was now fucking dead serious. Nao smiled nervously.

"What do you mean?" Natsuki said, as she leans back to her chair and clasped both her hands together. She looked liked she was in a business meeting with the way she was acting.

"Don't you want to see the other side of the coin Kuga-sama? The different faces of Shizuru." Nao paused for a moment" I know you wanted to see the different emotions that she can make. I could see that in you. The way you try to push her to limits and I know that Shizuru is a faker."Natsuki nodded at the faker part"But here's the tiring part that I was talking about. You always see her angry, pissed, mad, hating face, all over again. Don't you find that tiring?" Natsuki thought for a moment" I mean I would get tired just seeing her face like that, Heck I'd be even more stressed about it or perhaps I'd kill her for that"

_true... I've never thought of it ... I enjoy seeing Shizuru's agonizing look... I really do but there's a time that I felt sick of it all._ Natsuki thought. Her eyes where now swarming with positive spark not like before she arrived in Japan.

"What do you think I should do then?" Natsuki asked in a monotone voice, to hide her interest._I'll let Nao speak out her opinions for now. _

"First of all, why not try to control that temper of yours. I've been telling you for sometime now." Nao smiled again. The wolf just took the bait. It was making her, well happy.

"If she choose her words carefully" Natsuki retorted.

"If you stop acting like a jerk" Natsuki smirked at the word jerk. It sounded better if Shizuru was the one telling her that.

_I am not a masochist now.. _telling herself._ It's just fun to hear the lady like Shizuru in saying such words with grace._

"Stop messing around with her and doing all things like it's a game. Try to be gentle" Natsuki frowned. She enjoy playing with Shizuru. " Now bring her some water and listen to her ok? I think with our chit chat Shizuru is sure as thirsty as a mule" Natsuki nodded in response, that made Nao to jump in joy but of course she didn't let Natsuki see.

"What about the soup?"

Nao stared Natsuki for a moment, she cannot hide her Cheshire smile on her face. How could she? Hearing the monster, the beast, the heartless, asking how to make a soup was just plain funny.

_just seeing Natsuki change bit is funny, what more will she look like if she's completely change by Shizuru?  
_Secretly Nao had this devious and psychotic look on her.

"Of course"

After the long struggle of Nao in convincing Natsuki and taught her to cook a leek soup, since it was healthy and Nao insisted on making one, they eventually went to Shizuru's room.

Natsuki pushed Nao to open the door but Nao just gave Natsuki a knowing look. Of course she had to do it and with a loud knock Natsuki entered the room and stared at Shizuru who leaned herself on the bed board. As if waiting for her return.

"Uh..here's the water you wanted and ..the soup" Natsuki shoved the glass rather forcefully and looked away , Nao behind her placed a pot that contains the soup. Negi. It was what Shizuru thought as she noticed the aroma coming out from the pot. Natsuki was being brash and shy now, she just don't want to admit it to herself. She tried not to look Shizuru in the eye. As much as possible she wants to avoid any confrontation with her or perhaps she felt guilty or hurt(?). She wanted to try out Nao's idea. Playing your toy with a different style, less violence, less teasing, less menacing. Shizuru coughed a little and muttered a soft somewhat forced thank you to Natsuki and to Nao, something that Natsuki liked and her eyes filled with mirth.

Nao was not interested in hearing the thank you words but rather she would like to her the apologetic one so she coughed to signal Shizuru.

Hesitant, Shizuru cleared her throat and called Natsuki. The latter took a reluctant step closer, again Shizuru motioned Natsuki to come closer for her to whisper something to her. And there was awkwardness forming between them. "What?" Natsuki said, trying to sound unaffected. Nao smirked, she can clearly see her boss acting cool. _Fun_

_here goes nothing _the red eyed beauty thought.

"Sorry" she whispered softly, ticking Natsuki's ear and then suddenly pushed herself away from Natsuki as if she had said something embarrassing, she acted like she was Mai when she confessed her love for Natsuki. She took another sip of the water trying to cool the heat that's coming from within. She thought it was her fever kicking in again.

The green eyed beast didn't move and for a moment her eyes were wide open but then moved away from Shizuru her face seemed normal when she faced Nao. But deep inside she felt her stomach flipped and blamed the food she ate. Clearly it just her denial side acting up.

"No problem" she replied to Shizuru who again dived inside her comforter. "You better rest now and maybe you could eat the soup later."_cracked._ somehow there was a tingling sound inside of Natsuki but she ignored it. "I'd be staying that's ok with you" _cracked_. There was something that Nao realized that night. Both masks have started to break. Slowly the two best known facade in the world would break from a single spell that they themselves have made. She smiled, of yes she smiled wickedly like a witch in some fairy tail. Her lime irises glowed in the dark spinning with an unreadable emotion.

_a curse or a cure for the two souls, I wonder.._

_"fun" _

* * *

_ok that's done for now. -_-_

_THank you for the reviews you all are giving me! I like reading your comments. It pushes me to write though it takes a while. yes yes. so long to update but I don't abandon people. I ain't a quitter. :) so far.:)) _

_here everyone have some free virtual hug from me... _

_:P_

_now there would be more SHizuru and Natsuki action for the next chapter and of course Nao and Mai and Reito(?)_

_Love it, Hate it , eat it_


	10. Chapter 10-Red and Black

**Chapter 10**

_"Roses are red, and yes you're dead"_

* * *

The very first thing that greeted Shizuru Fujino one early morning, after a three day sick leave and taken a single step was the very loud and angry voice of the her vice president Haruka (a defender of justice and order). The occupants in the class covered their ears for protection, it has already become a tradition. An angry Haruka was a loud Haruka.  
Shizuru smiled as she was heading towards Haruka since she was, well lucky to have been placed beside a natural born speaker (Batteries and electricity are too mainstream).

"Fujino!" Haruka called in a loud thunderous tone.

"Ara Good morning Haruka" Shizuru said with her smile then she gracefully took her seat. Haruka scowled. How can Shizuru make a simple every day move transform into a graceful and majestic kind?. It has always bother the lion."What can I be of service to my dear vice president?" Haruka's scowl darken.

_What a!?_

"Morning" Haruka managed to reply with a gritted teeth. It wasn't her attitude to scold someone without replying first to a greeting. It would be rude of her.

Shizuru giggled softly, she was thankful that Haruka was there with her today since it stopped or rather scared her flock of sheep. Shizuru thought that Haruka has a similar kind of aura with Natsuki, only that the latter one was more aggressive and monstrous (her hands are tainted with the deepest sin). Nao might tell her about Natsuki's, inner secret attitude.

Shizuru is still skeptic in that subject._Natsuki's are harsher and sharper like the edge of a blade. _

"Why where you suddenly absent?" Haruka said as she eyed Shizuru. She wasn't sure if Shizuru really did get sick or was just trying to run from her responsibility yet again or that she had something troubling her that Haruka could not decipher since Shizuru would not give out clues.

Haruka might not actually look like a caring friend that she solely focused her whole attention to being a vice president and taking up such a responsibility that she won't just care about the lives of her friends but well they're all wrong. Haruka has a keen sense of knowing that her friend is in trouble or felt like in need of help. A mighty lion like herself cares deeply for her subjects (her friends).

"As you have heard, I was having a very high and persistent fever and could not possibly go to school" Shizuru said still smiling at Haruka. The fever she got was really like a persistent bug, it kept coming back. The moment she felt like the fever has gone and she felt like getting up, the fever bug would strike again and she could do nothing but brace herself. Thankfully Natsuki was always there to ease away the unwavering high fever. Changing the towel on her forehead every now and then, giving her medicine and feeding her some nourishment. The only thing Natsuki did not do was changing her sweaty clothes, and wiping off the sweat all over her body, which was an odd thing for Natsuki. Saying "_ I don't need to do such trivial thing"_ then Natsuki would ask one of the maids to do that part and she would leave the room with a slight pink hue on her usual cold pale skin. Shizuru was not sure if she was seeing things that the fever was making her see things but nonetheless she was glad that Natsuki wasn't the one who changes her, the one who got to see her naked.

Shizuru was still uncomfortable with Natsuki; she was feeling shy around the mafia boss. Letting her body be seen by Natsuki is one of those things that she is not yet confident about. Sure she could let the maids see her exposed or Nao (though she looked somewhat like dog in heat, Shizuru was still comfortable with Nao's stare) but with Natsuki's eyes, Shizuru felt like she could melt with embarrassment. And she did not why she was feeling that way.

"Thankfully, I survived such an ordeal and everything is good." Shizuru said" It was caused due to, too much anxiety and fatigue" Haruka growled disapprovingly. =

"What do you mean by fatigue?, you barely did some student council work" Haruka pounded on her poor table. "I did all the work while you were gone somewhere drinking your usual tea drugs"

Shizuru arched an eyebrow and purse her pink lips "I suppose you are right and I thank you for that Haruka-chan, I really do." Haruka had this smug look on her, thinking that she had finally trampled Shizuru at her game when suddenly Shizuru grin "But I did the final touch. I checked, re read and did most of the paper works, which I remembered, Haruka was too busy to do since she was actively punishing each and every 'delinquents' in school. Or rather Haruka chan was busy chasing everyone" Haruka's smug smile faltered and turned into a frown.

"I..but I still did all the running" Haruka was not able to make a good retort and just "Using physical labor is a tiresome thing to do" she helplessly defended herself. That Shizuru could only giggle with joy.

Haruka doesn't know when to give up

"Ara you are correct that's why I am very thankful to have you as my vice president and as my friend" Shizuru said sincerely. Her eyes were dazzling making Haruka to blush and averted her gaze from Shizuru.

"Idiot tea addict president. You should be thankful that I am capable of such task" Haruka said trying sound normal without stuttering in embarrassment. " I'm just glad you're ok and already teasing me. Next time watch yourself. I..I mean we were worried about you" No matter what people might see or say about Haruka, she might be a nosy, noisy, forceful, strict and bashful. Haruka is always a good friend to Shizuru and will always be there for her. No matter how many times Shizuru had teased and annoyed her, she would still be loyal to her.

The thought made Shizuru smile. She was blessed with true friends even if she, herself, has not yet really shown the real side of her. Somehow that made her lips twitched in annoyance. She felt pathetic. She had been chasing the dreams of her society and let her real dreams be eaten up by time. She hated herself for that. Suddenly she remembered Natsuki and can't really think of any good reason as to why she remembered the mutt. It must be because Natsuki tends to call her pathetic when she tried to smile and laugh to someone in a conversation (they would bump at each other in the hallway and Natsuki would secretly whisper in her ear),

_I guess she had found my smile uncanny. _ She mentally and deliberately slapped herself. She was again self-inflicting herself with pain.

"Thank you Haruka" she manages to say without stuttering.

"Enough with the gratitude, I'm drowning already" Haruka waved her off, already recovered from her blushing moments with Shizuru/" You still need to face Mai, Yuukino and your idiot of a boyfriend" Haruka hissed the last five words. Haruka didn't really favored Reito.

Instantly Shizuru tensely giggled, she had forgotten about her other friends and her boyfriend, whom she now rarely talks since Natsuki had been occupying her every thoughts and time. Reito on the other hand was busy that he didn't bother to do something about her or to their relationship. She grimly thought for a moment. She and Reito were a couple, where they not? Since they have known since the moment he entered high school. Apparently Reito had been home schooled and he decided that he wanted to see the world of being a teenager. The first moment their eyes met, they just suddenly clicked and become instant friends and eventually girlfriend and boyfriend.

She didn't know who actually initiated the courting but Reito just suddenly called her love or baby (at times she thought it was cliché and secretly cheesy for her) one sunny day as they were casually talking with their admirers, of course those admirers were squealing in delight and surprise. Shizuru couldn't possible say no to an indirect proposal now could she? She was expected to accept it by the people (even if she feels for him is vaguely just a confidant). Possible, there wasn't love. Love at first sight is a myth to Shizuru. Life wasn't that easy and love doesn't grow that way.

Maybe it was the people that brought them together, labeled them as a 'perfect' couple that she herself thought that they were indeed perfect for each other and without her knowledge.

_I forgot that I have a boyfriend._ She said to herself but at the back of her mind she was thinking for a certain mafia boss with piercing mossy green eyes who is perhaps is with her other class acting up like a good teacher that she is. And how that certain someone is acting up all nice to her friend, Mai Tokiha. Her eyes narrowed with fear and she scowl within.

_Mai.._

"Yoh " Haruka's voice pulled Shizuru out from her inner conflicts of thoughts that she didn't know if Haruka had said anything after the word boyfriend.

"Ara?" She said with her signature word and voice. And don't forget her smile.

"Is something bothering you? Cause I've been calling your name for two minutes and you just sat there looking like a stoic mannequin with the occasion twitching of your lips" Haruka said with concern while making a snapping sound with her finger. "Don't fucking tell me you're sick again?"

Shizuru took her notes under the compartment in her table, and she didn't know why, maybe it was an excuse for her to move " I was just thinking of my duties as a student council president" Shizuru lied.

Haruka eyed her for a moment and sighed " Is that how sickness makes people say some crazy shit?" Shizuru only giggled at Haruka."I pray that I might not get your fucking disease Shizuru" Haraku had already lightened up which was good.

"Haruka-chan. please refrain from saying bad words. It's too early for that. What would Yukino-chan say to her chief?" Shizuru teasingly said and Haruka grumbled with annoyance again.

"Shut the fu-" Haruka glanced at a smirking Shizuru, before she could say the F word," fudge bar" Haruka muttered. Already defeated by the Fujino woman. Shizuru just silently snigger to herself as she saw their teacher coming in and thanked the heavens Natsuki was transferred to a different class for today. This mean she could relax for an hour without the green eyed teacher making her feel uncomfortable, now that that specific teacher is now acting different towards her and vice versa. Things are getting more complicated for her, although she had no reason why in the world was she even bothered by Mai liking Natsuki.

_I'm just concern for her, that maybe so. As a friend I don't wish to see her in pain. _There was something within Shizuru's heart trembled with rejection.

The first period was peaceful for Shizuru, with the exception of her constant followers and Haruka being a normal nag to her (she was used to it, Haruka would not be Haruka if she let Shizuru to roam freely).

Shizuru manage to escape from them, she had mastered the art of escaping from pests (she had to keep it a secret that at times Shizuru find Haruka a pest when she's not in a mood to do her usual work as a president). _Haruka is capable. _Shizuru cheerfully thought.

Now she was walking, alone this time, along Fuuka's wide corridors when she happened to pass by the music department and she heard a faint sound, yet she heard it and recognized as Mozart's Rondo Alla Turca. She looked at her sides to see if there was someone else beside her that could have heard the music but thankfully there was not a soul in sight, curious, Shizuru decided to look for the sound and off she went to the music department. There was no one in the music room, except for the farthest one.

_Strange._

There was light coming from the room and the door was slightly cracked open, as if inviting her to take a quick look. She thought for a moment, unsure of her actions. Why would she care? _I think I should just leave. _She thought but the sound was making her stay, tugging her heart down, She bit her lips and sighed, she just had to know who was it that was playing the piano. Inch by inch, the music was getting louder and clearer. It was beautiful, that leaves Shizuru's skin tingling and she shudder from unknown source of excitement.

It was warm, it was sweet, and it was filled with power. Each note made Shizuru's heart to spin around in a rhythm. It was unsettling in a strange, new way.

_Ara, ara, calm down for a minute please_. She took a deep breath, to help settle down her raging heart. It didn't really help her but it gave her strength to move.

_This person really brings out life to the music. _ She admirable thought, even if she was not that into music, she could fall in love if the one playing such music is the one who is currently making her heart sway with rigor. If her heart had legs, it would already be out of her chest, dancing without a care. Gathering herself up, she wanted to know who this talented pianist was. Shizuru took a peak from the crack and she felt her whole being was frozen. Her eyes widen in shock. The pianist was none other than Natsuki. She gasped but not loud enough to interrupt Natsuki from playing the piano (Which was making her breathing harder).

Natsuki was like ravishing the piano with her skilled fingers. To Shizuru, the Natsuki before her was not the Natsuki she knew. That Natsuki was filled with a friendly impression with her. It was like a different _likable _Natsuki. Shizuru just stood with wide eyes and a slightly parted lip. She can see that Natsuki was in a different dimension, like she was bringing out flowers and sweet smell of spring.

Is she dreaming? She pinched herself and flinched from the sting.

Undoubtedly, she was not dreaming.

After the last keys, Natsuki stopped with her eyes closed. Like she had already finished making out with the piano, much to Shizuru's distress. For a moment her mind was making her think of improper things. (Things that involved Natsuki's fingers expertly playing her like a piano). She instantly shook her head, trying in vain to forget and remove an outrageous idea. Such an idea was never before had risen until she saw Natsuki seductively playing the piano. She had no idea why she thought it was seductive

"Wow! Kuga-sensie, that…..that was beautiful" oddly Shizuru did not realize that there was another occupant in the room, which was Mai. Natsuki's talent mesmerized her too much that her other senses were gone.

Shizuru instantly hid herself away, not that Mai and Natsuki could see her.

"Really?" Natsuki's husky voice sound different, it was pleasing. _A person doesn't change in one day _there must be something in her ears Shizuru thought. " I never knew I could play that piece." She shrugged as she touched the keys to the piano.

"I don't really remember the last time.. I touched a piano" Natsuki really had no formal lesson with a piano. She had only watched from a far when her father's family would make an annual gathering and out of curiosity she asked one of the pianist (who was playing the piece and Natsuki was bored and she took a liking with the playful sound) It gave her a funny feeling, it made her forget things for a while. Although that moment was her first and last time touching a piano since she was busy playing the guns that her father insisted that she should learn. It was just now that Mai asked a silly question if she could play any instrument and her first thought was the piano. Shizuru remembered Natsuki saying that she was talented in many ways. She was doubtful at that part but not anymore. Clearly Natsuki is not just good for killing. _And being a jerk.._

Mai was a constant visitor in the faculty and she could not reject the girl since she did make a promise to Shizuru that she would be nice to Mai and Mai was well being a sweet girl bringing her food and such. That eventually made her somewhat close to the girl.

_Her food is good and I can't just let the opportunity go _Natsuki stood and went to side beside Mai, who had already prepared a cake and tea.

"As a token of my appreciation sensei, here is a Hazel chocolate cake that you requested" Mai cheerfully offered with a flushing face that did not go unnoticed by Shizuru, who was still sneaking.

Natsuki accepted the offer with a sly smile on her face" Thank you Mai-san" taking a bite from the cake and feeling a little bit in heaven. In truth Natsuki loves sweet, but of course she would not let it go in public. What would her underlings say when they see their boss acting like a normal girl. Natsuki would not let that happen especially if Nao would see her like this. Being nice and soft (of course with the exception with Shizuru, she had to act nice around the woman or else Nao's idea would perish).

_I wonder what Shizuru is doing_ Natsuki took another bite without knowing that the person in question was peaking at them. Looking at them with unreadable set of eyes. Shizuru, herself, didn't know what was making her feel this way that she just walked away and went somewhere else less suffocating for her chest. Trying to ignore the burning sensation in her chest, she clearly knows that she felt jealous and mad with Mai and Natsuki, but particularly with Natsuki. And she doesn't have a damn good reason least Mai is happy She chanted in her head for her to let her anger subside, anger that has no particular reason.

And she doesn't want to name this emotion.

Shizuru had a bitter and scornful smile on her delicate soft skin.

* * *

Shizuru had been circling around the campus until finally Haruka had caught her. They were like cat and mouse or more like a lion and a snake playing hide and seek in a huge maze. This eventually ends up Shizuru's escaping.

"Ok, miss president, you forget that we have our meeting today" Haruka sarcastically said to Shizuru who was currently sitting at her usual seat (Being a president, you must be at the center of all attention not on the side line).

Shizuru nodded "Ara, you are correct, it did slip my mind"

Haruka made a _tched _and glare at Shizuru "Uhuh" Haruka pursed her lips with annoyance" Anyway, let's start with the official business" Haruka went on and on to her lecture. They started with the school's budget, to clubs fund, and to even upcoming events that everyone is eager about. Particularly sport festival. But Shizuru was not interested in such, she was far more interested in other subjects like the things not involve with the student council work. She opted to look at the window, looking at the trees being swayed by the strong wind. Much like how her heart felt when she heard Natsuki playing the piano. It was still ringing in her ear, like a sweet whisper of a lover.

She frowned but only for a moment, she did not want her fellow colleague to see and relentlessly question her and let Haruka to tease her. She was the tease master after all, except when Natsuki is around.

"Zuru?" Reito called out. Shizuru snapped back (these days she had been spacing out) and realized that the meeting had already finished. And they're the ones left in the room. Haruka might have already left without ever telling her since she did not like to lurk around when Reito is in the area. Haruka clearly hates Reito.

She calmed herself before she spoke "ara? Reito I'm glad to see you" Somehow those words were empty.

Reito smiled and hugged her "I miss you. Are you sure your fever is gone?" Shizuru nodded and then smiled.

"I'm good as new but I do have to apologize for not telling you" she said with a sad look on her face.

"No problem, Kuga-sensei already informed the school about your situation" He took Shizuru's hand and firmly held it. Shizuru felt the feeling but not really remembering the feeling of his touch. His hands were just like Natsuki's; rough and you can feel the traces of training (since Reito is the captain of the Kendo club) but it never did make her heart pound or made it swirl with emotions. Unlike when Natsuki would forcefully held hers she felt her heartbeat it might be out of anger but at least she felt something. With Reito she simply held hands and there was nothing to it. "I'm just glad that you're ok" He continued looking at Shizuru with his gray almost black eyes. They were totally different from Natsuki's vibrant emerald ones.

_Why am I even thinking about her at a time like this?_ Unnecessary opinion should not come up especially when she's in front of Reito. Thinking about Natsuki makes it all wrong in different way.

"Want to eat somewhere? It's been a long time since we actually had our date" He chuckled. Now that she'd thought about it, they never had the chance to go out with each other since Natsuki invaded her once peaceful (somewhat dull) life.

"Ara, that would be nice" She said thinking that this was a way to escape Natsuki even for today. This could help her forget Natsuki.

Hopefully.

She prayed.

"So this is a date?" Shizuru muttered while she gave a slight frown on her once smiling face. It seem that their 'date' was really not a date between two people. Add another two and the date becomes a group date. Not much privacy and relaxing about that. Ok, maybe it was not really a bother to her, that did not really itched her with annoyance what really bothered her was that the add on to this date was Mai Tokiha and Natsuki Kuga. Kuga Natsuki And Tokiha Mai with them, on their date. Unexpectedly, and deliberately destroying (not really, a part of her was glad that she could monitor the both of them). I can watch Mai, if Natsuki tries to lay a paw on her. She made a reason on her. She just had to. Or else her mind would come up with weird and out of this world idea.

It just so happened that they were in the same part of town, at the same time, which surprised Shizuru since she did not expect to see Natsuki accompanying Mai (She did ask for her permission). She even thought that Natsuki was kind enough to allow her to go with this date with Reito although she has only 1 hour and by that she had to be home, no questioned ask, no delay, no excuses or else expect a massive search party to look for her (by that, she should expect the whole Mafia family of Kuga to go looking for her).

P_erhaps Natsuki allowed me to go because she would be following me anyway _Shizuru thought as she kept giving Natsuki a quick glance as Natsuki and Mai were busy conversing at one another (they were looking at a cake store and Mai was explaining to Natsuki). Shizuru could only roll her eyes in disgust

"Kuga-sensei seems to be enjoying" with out thinking Shizuru blurted those words out. But she manages to say it without sounding rude (or Mad). Natsuki glanced at her, grinning deviously like she always do. Mai stopped talking and Reito, who was busy looking at something else stopped and looked at Shizuru. Shizuru just averted her gaze, feeling uncomfortable and obviously embarrassed.

"Mai-san was just kind enough to tell me some interesting things today" Natsuki managed to say, patting Mai's head, who just blushed and muttered a no problem " Who's hungry? Don't worry it's my treat" Natsuki simply said, not a hint of tease or so that Shizuru would expect.

_I bet she's boiling deep inside…._

" I know a good restaurant" Mai cheerfully said. "Is it ok with you Reito and Shizuru if I picked a place to eat?" Reito nodded in agreement and so did Shizuru, Mai had this happy look on her that was a shame if a certain chestnut haired beauty would burst her bubble. She wasn't a bitch after all.

"Sure"

* * *

It was an ok date; they ate at a ramen shop (Reito even mention that her sister likes ramen as well). Natsuki at first was having a hard time eating since she wasn't use on using chopstick that Mai had to teach her, well feed her much to Shizuru's dismay. She was thinking that this date thing that Reito planned felt like it was a date meant for Mai and Natsuki. Of course Shizuru hid traces of her acting strange and angry by it. She didn't want Reito to be bothered after that they went to a park and Reito bought four ice cream being a gentleman that he was. He can't let Kuga-sensei do all the paying it wasn't proper. He was after raised to be a real man and a real man does not let a lady pay even if that lady is much older than him.

"Crap!" Mai gasped, " I need to go home. I forgot that I'd be in charge of cooking tonight" Mai, after all is a loving and responsible sister.

"I'll give you a ride" Natsuki offered. Again Shizuru flinched and pinch herself.

_Is that Natsuki?! _Shizuru wanted to slap herself just to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

_So cliché. Can this get any sweeter._ Shizuru rolled her eyes in disgust and let out a tired groan. This did not go unnoticed by Natsuki who was and were always looking at her.

"That won't be needed Kuga-sensei." Mai looked at wristwatch " I could still catch the train. No need to trouble yourself. I'm just glad that you helped me buy a good, sturdy and strong chef's knife and a good English dictionary. I really need those for my upcoming test " Mai softly said, She was too shy to look Natsuki straight in the eye.

"No problem Mai-san. That way you won't keep on replacing and buying a new knife though it maybe expensive but it's worth it." Shizuru was lost of word. Here she thought that Mai and Natsuki was on a date, when it truth Natsuki was only helping Mai. Oh she wanted to punch herself." No worries, I'm glad that I could help you in your studies" Natsuki said in a matter of fact tone. Secretly taking a swift glance at the president.

"Mai, why don't you come with me? My car takes the same path home as you do that way, you can arrive home early and safe" Reito suggested with his usual smile though Mai didn't blush like the rest" I also need to go home" He then apologetically looked at Shizuru" I'd be training my sister in Kendo." With a peck and hug and they said their farewells, Reito and Mai left, leaving Natsuki and Shizuru alone together.

"You thought Mai and I were dating, didn't you" Shizuru almost coughed by the bold accusation of Natsuki.

"Ara, I don't see that I care" why did she sound so guilty and defensive. Shizuru merely scowl at herself (in the outside people could see a calm beauty).

Natsuki heaved a sigh. She touched her cheeks (messaging), they were getting numb from faking smiles and forcing laughter's when being in the teacher mode. She even removed her glasses since they were not needed (She uses them to soften up her usual tough facial features). Her long azure, which at times can be dark blue like the ocean, hair was kept neatly tied up in a ponytail. It keeps the strong wind of October from messing it up. By the way, passer by s always give them a good stare, perhaps they have never seen anyone so hot and exotic before. Or they might have realized that the chestnut haired beauty is the prime minister's daughter (only in papers and name, she still hasn't forgave her father) and the business tycoon's son, Reito. The Kanzaki family had mysteriously become wealthy and influential.

"Let's go home" Shizuru said. Not even taking a look at Natsuki, she even sounded commanding. If she was a bitch today might as well be a bitch till Kuga snaps. But instead of a mad and imposing reply, Natsuki grabbed her hands and briskly walked away from the opposite direction of home.

"Not yet." Natsuki said dragging Shizuru at her side. Not a gap in between them. Shizuru didn't know what to do, it happened so fast that she felt herself frozen (letting Natsuki to conduct her) and felt her face was heating up." I want to walk around some more" Natsuki said with smirk or was it a smile, Shizuru couldn't tell; she was far too distracted by the closeness of them and by the warm heat from Natsuki. Is as if her clothes didn't give her any protection from the cold wind of October that she unconsciously snuggled closer.

_Ara, this year's winter would be colder than the previous winter. _Relentlessly reasoned out, she has to or else she'd be labeling herself insane.

"You have to show me around ok" Shizuru nodded, not knowing how to respond. It sounded like she had no choice but have too. Natsuki never gave her an escape (Her escaping arts would be futile to Natsuki).

"This could be our" Natsuki thought for a moment. Carefully trying to look for a word that best describe their situation" First date. Yes that could be it. Our first date" Natsuki tighten her hold to Shizuru and gave her a devious smile. Natsuki enjoyed every moment of Shizuru being speechless and unable to put up her usual façade.

"Don't give this 'tour' any meaning" somehow Shizuru had finally, not entirely, got over from the surprise and had spoken. She was after a Fujino. She gave a quick sneer at Natsuki just to show she didn't like this idea (denial stage).

Natsuki clench her teeth. She was frowning and losing her cool.

_Play it smooth Shizuru. _She remembered Nao's advice. She had to change tactics.

"You have... You have to make it feel like this is a date… "Shizuru bit her tongue. She failed to stop her stuttering. "And not as a tour" Natuski arched an eyebrow. Confuse.

"How so?" Natsuki asked. Intrigued at her words. Natsuki is ignorant in the field of dating, she never need or had one. They were not taught to her. They were after useless (She can send some spy like Nao to do that kind of job).

This time Shizuru smirked " You have to treat me in anything I want" Natsuki had a tiniest bit of idea that this 'date' would cause some casualties like war or doing some scientific research only this time or to be specific, it was her credit and wallet that would be the victims (Not that money was the issue, Natsuki can print one of those, but the mere fact that a single entity can/would using them all).

"Cheeky girl"

Shizuru 's next words surprised her and Natsuki. Simply put, that these words came out of her mouth without her consent." But I'm your cheeky girl" She had no idea where such an idea sprung. Not only that but the way she said those words were like seducing someone. Seduction was not her forte; it felt sticky and so unlike her. Was this one of her persona? Clearly, it wasn't but it came out from her.

_Ara..must be because of the stress?_ She'd like to fool herself; she knows it wasn't the stress that's making her feel bold and daring.

Not even the slightest.

Natsuki chuckled at Shizuru; it was not because she wanted Shizuru to feel humiliated, it was gentle and it felt natural. Then she pinched Shizuru in the cheek. It was strange for Natsuki much as for Shizuru, to act this way. There might be something wrong with her after. It must be her obsession to break Shizuru's mask.

_Crack. _Natsuki heard yet again the odd sound. Something breaking and there was this fleeting feeling of something growing from her chest.

Perplexed, she ignores it. Better not dwell much on it before it gets to your brain, filling your every thoughts of it.

"Shall we start our date then?" Natsuki firmly held Shizuru's hand (intertwined their fingers together) keeping her close to her side. This made Shizuru's heart to pound, a strange welcoming feeling inside of her._ Ignore it Shizuru, this is nothing._ Shizuru distracted herself from the memory or from remembering the thought of Natsuki's hands as talented machine (it was unlike and unlady like of her to have thought of such a vulgar comparison)

And they started off; visiting places that even Shizuru has no knowledge about (she is a caged bird as well). But not before Natsuki gave a knowing glance just above her shoulder.

"Roger Mutt" Nao has been shadowing them the moment they left the school. Her lime irises were filled with unknown purpose, she licked her lower lip and gave a quick nod and she vanishes among the crowds like smoke.

_It was fun watching them cuddle but I do have an order that needs to be done._ Grin. _I might say Mai is kinda cute..._she commented.

_Where is that little black haired boy? You sneaky little rat. _

After the date, and they have already arrived at the Mansion, Shizuru went straight to her room carrying a bundle of things. She prepared herself to bed, since she was utterly tired from their 'date' (especially since Natsuki kept walking in from one store to the next, dragging her along kept asking petty questions).

It's as if it's her first time to have a date Shizuru fondly recalled the time when she tried to let Natsuki buy her a dress and the latter would only groaned and glare saying she could just get whatever she wants, since dresses are the same where ever you look at it. It was unromantic thing to say to your 'date', not that Shizuru consider it a real date. They were just pretending. She was just going with the flow. Now, there was also this part when Shizuru unintentionally took a quick look at an antic store and it just so happened that there was an old yet in good condition Naginata on display. She stopped for a moment to admire the weapon; it was deadly yet it was beautiful. It took her interest but that didn't really gave her the urge and thought of getting one. Not one bit of it. But given that point Natsuki bought the Naginata. She even has this grin, smirk or a senile smile on her (She looked proud), Shizuru couldn't tell. Not wanting to spark any trouble, she accepted it, laughing one would give a weapon on his or her date, unless you're a complete fool and crazy!. Shizuru glanced at the said weapon which was placed in the farthest corner since she had no idea how to or what to do with it.

Shizuru deducted on that day that Natsuki Kuga, the Mafia boss, a killer, a monsters, a teaser, a sadist, a secretly talented pianist (No idea why she inserted that title) would not be called a great date. Ever. She wondered that since Natsuki had been to places around Europe and will she's a boss, doesn't that make her an expert to that side? Surely, she must have a lot of other human slut than could please her in anyway she like. She arched an arrogant eyebrow. _She must be talented in areas that I am not known for. _She quickly erased the thought, afraid that she would again be thinking of something inappropriate.

"Although" Shizuru said to no one and took another glance to the stuff that they have bought and to the Naginata.

_Where was I?_

She snaps, "Right. Although, she was really…" she stopped, then she dived in the comforts of her pillow, muffling her words. She cannot believe she would be saying this to Natsuki. _Charming. _Charming in a mysterious way, Shizuru could not point her fingers but she felt that there was something in Natsuki that she finds charming. Which was odd and out of place. It must be her stupid heart that's messing with her brain, wait it was a part of her brain that's messing with her.

Ara, simple because she looked like a kid when asking various questions and had this intrigued look on her, those cold, distant eyes.

Shizuru's lips unexpectedly pursed, her eyes dancing with grief and turmoil as she stared at the ceiling of her room. Her hands grabbing the clean sheets of her bed, till her knuckles turned white.

_I should stop this ridiculous behavior, _She angrily thought as her main goal reached her mind. This wasn't a game and certainly this was all an act in order to achieve her goal. In order to escape from this wrenched situation, place.

_Thinking or even feeling something aside from hatred should mean nothing _She bit her lips, thinking that this would perhaps awaken her from her delusional self. She groaned and she scowled with disgust. She placed a hand over her aching chest, as if a fire just broke within. Starting to engulf her. Shizuru was torn between anger and acceptance (angry to have let herself nearly forgotten what she really wanted). Freedom from Natsuki's family. Freedom to do the things she really wanted.

Freedom to…

_But what do I really want to do after?_ She rolled to her sides. She was more confused than ever before. _I don't know what I want, but I do know what I hate._ That is to fall pray to Natsuki, she was suppose to be the one who will seduce and make Natsuki one of her pawn in the chess but somehow she felt like her heart had started to grow weary and felt like a string is attached, just one though. She was afraid and wanted to cut it off before it manifest into something she won't like.

_Cracked. _Even if Shizuru cuts the string in her heart she had slowly and quietly started to break apart.

Her mask that is.

"I think a good long hot bath will calm this throbbing pain" she said dryly to herself, to make her feel a tiniest bit happy. Of course baths don't make your heart feel any better, they just let you temporarily forget the feeling but of course she doesn't want to burst her little own bubble.

_After, I could work on my assignments. _Shizuru is still a student and a president after all.

* * *

"So, how was your date?" Natsuki arched an arrogant eyebrow. "You had fun?" The voice teased in the dark corner of Natsuki's library. " I bet you had. Look at your smile" eyes flickered with the outmost interest to Natsuki who seem to be holding a collar._Was I that transparent?... _

"Nao, please stop being a creep" Nao let out a defeated sigh as she slowly appeared beside Natsuki with a Cheshire smile that was mixed with joy, excitement, deviousness and mockery." It was fun" Natsuki muttered the last part that earned Nao to chuckle._ Little mutt being shy! what a fucking surprise!_

_The spider_

Natsuki glared and smirked" but not as fun if I'd see you dating with death" Nao waved in submission. She knows her boundaries and as such she doesn't want to temp to try and kill her. If she, the great Nao Yuuki, would disappear.

Who could spice the young boss's life? It won't definitely be Chie, who's busy dealing with keeping the other unit running and going. Covering up for Natsuki.

"Ok, that just killed my fun mood" Nao muttered with a pout on her face.

Natsuki suddenly smirked and then frowned. This earned Nao to straightened up and her face suddenly changed. It was like looking at two demons.

"I heard you've found some interesting facts" Natsuki's eyes sparkled with malice and mirth. She had reverted back to being a monster that she was. Like a wolf in a sheep's clothing.

"Indeed I have boss, and you'll be surprise as to who our little rat is. It was vexing to find him really but I mange to piece out clues...We can finally take control of their group. Once we tame them" Nao is skillful in gathering information but this really took Nao a long time to gather up. They were good but not good enough to deceive Nao. Little insects will always fall prey to a spider's web.

"Eliminate them you mean? since they are stubborn and crude herd of mice. Giving my father a hard time to cease such area and because of that they will all die "Natsuki's smirk widen revealing sharp canine. Her hands would get dirty _again_.

_Why am I not excited?_The beast squeezed the collar even tighter_.  
_

Nao licked her lips, this would make things difficult for the both of them. Why must it be that a student of Fuuka is affiliated with Japan's biggest Yakuza family, the Minagi clan. _Like black rats in the sewers,  
_

"hmm" Nao narrowed her eyes. i wonder what the snake would feel about this. She silently snickered to herself then she glance at Natsuki._ I wonder as well what the mighty mutt would do? I wonder, I wonder  
_

The pages are running low but the story grows.

* * *

"Shizuru!" Shizuru was silently reading in the student council room, this is one of the area, aside from the tree, where she can read books without someone or eyes that gawk at her (Thankfully Haruka was not there as well). Only student council members were allowed well except for a certain orange haired cook.

"Ara, good day Mai"

"It is really a good day! guess what, Natsuki invited me to come to your place"

"Ara? I was not inform about that" said Shizuru" What will you do?" She tried not to sound like she wasn't please with Mai's news. _Did I just hear her say Natsuki?_

" Natsuki asked if I could teach her how to cook" Mai was practically glowing with happiness and joy and sweetness all over her. She was flailing like crazy. Her voice filled with love and other sweet stuff that Shizuru find herself vomiting."I am not sure if I'm a good teacher. I'm still . I'm nervous...I'm just glad that you two live under the same roof or else I don't know what to do if if me and Natsuki were the only one in the area. I might say something or do something stupid." Mai blabbered

_I am being mean to Mai... I should stop this feeling..._It was making her think bad things about Mai.

"Kuga-sensei"

"What?"

"I think we should address her as sensei. It would be rude if we would casually call her by her first name" said Shizuru with an aura of authority. Along with her trade mark smile "She is our teacher, ne?" She even smiled brighter just to cover up the hidden shock and anger. Mai was getting too casual to Natsuki, too much that Shizuru can't help but get mad. She would like to keep a distance between them. Mai should not get involve with them. Natsuki is after Shizuru's problem.

Mai nodded " Right. ahahaha. I'm just happy that's all" Mai was too oblivious to notice the sudden change within Shizuru after she said the news." Anyway, see you later." Mai waived happily and she was gone.

_think positive dear Shizuru... You need not to be a mean person, again. _Shizuru sighed, placing the book down. She rubbed her temple and blankly stared.

"Princess" whispered by a deep voice that Shizuru flinched and quickly look at the source.

"Natsuki" said she with a slight gasp"Ara, what does kuga-sensei want from me?" Natsuki casually went towards the window. Shizuru was expecting that the teacher would walk towards her.

"Nothing much" said the teacher with a bored tone as she was looking down to the students who where having their lunch and spotted Haruka scolding a student. Natsuki looked at Haruka fondly. _She could be a good soldier._

"Well if you got nothing to say then please tell me what on earth made you decide to invite Mai to your hellish place?"

"I just wanted to learn" _get you jealous_ "cook" Natsuki said with a wink."it's not hellish Shizuru. It's much more normal compared to my father's place in Germany." she turned around and leaned herself on the window, facing Shizuru with eyes that sparkled with excitement. It was different" Aren't you glad that Mai's gonna visit you?... You'll be the judge later" She grin and went behind Shizuru. Shizuru merely followed her with her eyes. "Here" Natsuki took a necklace and placed it around Shizuru's smooth skin (Natsuki made sure that she didn't let herself touch Shizuru's skin)." You won't need to feel embarrass when you wear it" Shizuru felt shiver ran down through her spine as Natsuki whispered those words with diction. She tried her best not to move as she felt cold chains on her skin.

"...thank you...I guess" Shizuru muttered.

"Oh you're welcome" said Natsuki with a light pat on Shizuru's head. Then she went beside Shizuru, sitting on the desk. Natsuki leisurely reached her hand towards Shizuru's left cheek, tracing her finger lightly. Shizuru didn't move (she have already muttered every prayer as not to flinch or move a single muscle on her face).

_Think of happy things… think of happy things. _She said like a chant.

"Why are you nervous?" asked her sensei with a smirk." Your skin is soft, so warm and fragile" Natsuki took her by the chin and gaze directly upon her. She merely gasp at the sudden touch but muffled it by clenching her mouth. Hard. Shizuru can clearly see the bright green eyes of Natsuki (since the distance between them is merely an inch, they were in a position close to touching lips)."A single touch of a blade can slice through that beautiful face of yours" Shizuru felt Natsuki's thumb touching her lower lip, sending shock down her body (her heart was beating rapidly). Her jade eyes began to grow dim dangerously. _I bet she's freaking out_. Thought Natsuki with tease as she stared straight in Shizuru's dark auburn, almost red, eyes. It was easy for her to see that Shizuru's getting tensed and stiff._ feisty girl. Trying so hard to act cool and unaffected. _Natsuki felt her free hand slightly shaking. _Neither do I... I can't barely keep myself from shaking. _"So you better be careful... especially to individuals you're acquainted with " said she with a warning tone, as she suddenly let's go of Shizuru and abruptly left the president with confusion as to the sudden shift of mood. Shizuru could only give out a-what-the-fuck-happened but if she could have seen the face that Natsuki have, she could have seen a blushing and almost out of breathe Natsuki Kuga (monster). _I'd be addicted to jasmine if I keep myself near her. _

_What is with her?_

Shizuru touched her burning face and groaned. She can already feel a change in her, that only time can reveal what it really is. She clenched at her chest and prayed to whatever god that their is to save and bring clarity to her life. Because she surely and without a doubt needs some good explanation why her main goal is suddenly shifting to an unknown destination. She'd have to accept some facts.

_Some talk I had with myself the other nigh_t She sarcastically chuckle to herself. Then groaned again. _I need to talk to Nao. _thinking while touching the necklace that Natsuki gave her (her collar)

_Two cracks  
_

* * *

"Brother?"

"Yes, dear sister?"

"Have you met that green eyed beast? "

"... Oh yes I did..Please focus on your training"

"...haha... You're the one who needs the focusing brother..." said she with trust of her wooden sword, trying to hit a point on her brother's shoulder but was easily evaded. "How's hime-sama?"

"Hime?"

"Fujino-san"she clarified as she barely miss the incoming blow.

"That girl... after I'm through with the dog, I'll marry her and use her father's influence to spread out our territory" he remembered

"Marry her?" questioned the younger one. She almost made it sound like she was going to laugh at a silly joke. She could not picture his brother to win the heart of the Fujino lady. It's not like the woman agreed to it in the first place. Her brother practically just went ahead and call her something sweet and of course the lady would not want to feel embarass in front of so many people that she gradually accepted the calls until they were branded a couple by the environment.

_Silly big brother_

"Yes, dear sister , after that, you will dispose of her. I'd feel guilty if I'd be the one bashing her beautiful face." his voice was not filled with remorse. It was rather filled with mockery and disgust.

"But-"

" Remember Mikoto, she is just a pawn for us" His voice grew vicious"And I've been itching to get rid of her... She's too perfect... Too clever... Too much of a bitch.. but enough about her... Let's finish up your training and then we can talk more about our beloved guests. It seems they were a bunch of picky guests that they almost ...completely destroyed our brothers " his dark eyes glowed dangerously like a volcano ready to explode. His gripped tighten that the latter can feel the sudden increase of power that she almost stumble but thankfully she was used to her brother's sudden rage. Her brother's greediness that she tries to understand as his only sister. As a good and obedient sister that she was, although at times she felt like she's just a tool to her brother's dream (also known as the Lord Kokiyu). To the lord's selfish dream.

Her yellowish but at times golden eyes flickered with anger and sadness. She should be the one in control of the Minagi clan since she is the legitimate heir of their father. The first born in the name of Minagi clan but only second due to her father's shameful affair with his first love. It's something that she does not understand. Emotions that could build and destroy. Although she agreed to let her older half brother to take up the lead since she was happy that she'd have to have an older sibling aside from her sword and her feline friends (most of them are black cats) and since she had respect to him as the older one. And instead she resign herself as her brother's guard and second in command in the Minagi power. She would do all the dirty and awful part in the clan. She's the dancer of death that brings nothing but bad fortune to their enemies, the black cat in the circle. She maybe young but she is old enough to kill but she was not yet able to meet the Mafia boss that has started to provoke them. The Wolves were trying to control them, well take them as a part of their own but her brother won't not agree to such term. He was too prideful and full of ambitions that it burns the clan but especially it burns her. If it was her, she would take the offer in order to prevent blood to spill and her comrades death. Their clan is the largest in whole Japan but they are still no match to the Mafia family from Germany (since they have accumulated a lot of manpower and resources). Merging with them would be of great advantage of them. _too much could kill._

_I will let you do as you please my dear brother but once I see fit to interfere. I will not hesitate to stop you and your selfishness in the name of the Minagi clan._

* * *

_"When you love someone, you'd learn to hate them so much you'd end up killing them"- Beauty  
_

* * *

_This is where I stop. I hope you have enjoyed this fiction and thank you very much for the support! Have a wonderful day my dear readers. :)_

_ineedtolookforajobbleh.  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11-Beauty and the Beast side of Love.**

_"Thank you for the sad, bitter yet fulfilling memory of loving"_

* * *

_Would it be nice if I was actually a monster? That way I won't feel anything but sheer thirst for blood and fear. _

_ That way I won't feel all soft and out of character._

_ But even monsters would feel a tinge of pain. Or perhaps change. _

"Natsuki" a quite yet firm voice stirred the napping wolf, who feel asleep while reading a textbook inside a huge glasshouse. (Sometimes, she had to find a place where she can hear her own thoughts). For months, it seems her thoughts are getting way out of hand that she fears it would all explode all at once. The idea of Shizuru being her toy was slowly slipping away from her complicated mind. It was as if Natsuki is breaking her own established rule about herself. " Natsuki" the voice called again, Natsuki groaned.

" What a surprise for you to be here" she finally said to Shizuru with a yawn.

"I was just curious as to where was the great Boss would be" Shizuru sat beside her. Her voice was still filled with hostility but the distance between them was getting shorter. Natsuki was used to it anyway.

"Is that really all?" Shizuru looked at Natsuki, studying her. Lately, Natsuki has been, well, warm in a sense she was more approachable. More controlled, less aggressive but the authority was still there.

Shizuru then gaze upon the rows of roses. They were healthy despite the fact that it was already snowing outside. _She must have ordered someone to take care for this whole place_.She would have never thought that Natsuki liked such things or to even built a greenhouse, of all things in the world. Why flowers? They were not such a useful things, they were merely decorations. Just beauty but remove all those wonderful, colorful petals it would look just like a weed you'd like to burn.

Much like how she sees herself. The real Fujino, Shizuru who's rotten, selfish and a bit of twisted just like the person beside or worst.

Natsuki sensing Shizuru's sudden silence like she was in her own world, decided to bring her back"Lovely is it not?"

"Ara, I don't know"

"What do you mean?" Natsuki;s brow meet. Perplexed by Shizuru's answer. _I was expecting a simple answer. _

"Well, they're just flowers. Mere decorations." she almost laugh at how she was trying to describe herself from Natsuki (who was giving her confused looks)." Useless bunch I would say so myself" she continued giving Natsuki her a quick fake smile as she was expecting a tease from her from getting emotional. It was better to be prepared. _  
_

_here goes.._

"They're not useless" Natsuki said gazing at the roses. Her tone was comforting as if she understands what Shizuru was really feeling deep inside. As if Natsuki could actually see beyond her empty smile. " They're just like us, working hard to survive despite the harsh reality." Shizuru felt her heart beat with a strange motion. " You forget that roses might look beautiful and fragile but they have thorns to defend themselves. I personally think that they're amazing" Natsuki looked at her with a grin on her face. Shizuru could only look away. It was making her feel awkward. In a good way.

"Ara, That's a cute thought " Shizuru said as she stood and tried to leave. She was having a hard time breathing and crazy ideas came rushing through her head. Ideas that she did not expect to think when it comes to Natsuki."It was nice chatting with you but-"

"Where are you going?" now that Natsuki asked. Where was she going anyway? There was nothing for her to do since she had already completed her home works and student council papers. Or she could call Reito and talk about boring was already their winter break and here she was.

"Ara" she thought for a moment to come up with an excuse but arrived with none.

Natsuki smirked " Nowhere I bet" Shizuru sighed. _She has caught me._

" It's not that I have nowhere to go.I was actually planning to sleep all day in my room" Shizuru said defensively. She would never ever submit to defeat."It's

"That's a a very fun thing to do" Natsuki replied sarcastically. Shizuru glared." How about having some tea with me?" Shizuru raised an eyebrow.

"Ara, you drink tea Natsuki?" she was flabbergasted by the sudden invitation. She was absolutely sure that Natsuki never ever, tried drinking tea, ever. It was a shock for her that her mouth was slightly parted and she was staring at Natsuki with perplexity like Natsuki had somehow morphed into a real monster.

_Is she on drugs? Or did her head hit something hard?_

"I don't" Natsuki casually said. "But I just thought that it's a perfect thing to do in this cold weather don't you think?" Shizuru merely nodded since she could not come up with a word a to say. "Let me call my favorite servant for a minute" Natsuki then dialed a particular number, probably Nao's number. Muttered something that Shizuru couldn't not understand.

"Ara, now this _is_ a surprise" Shizuru chuckled plainly. leaned herself back at the chair, facing Natsuki, slightly tilting her head to the right as if to decipher Natsuki's odd behavior.

"Surprises are good" Natsuki clasped both her hands together and leaned her chin on them."Some of them that is" she smirked dashingly with a slight danger in them._  
_

"Right" shizuru muttered with utter disgust.

After 10 minutes of waiting, Nao arrived with a cart. Nao had this bored look on her as she placed the tea cups and pots and some sweets. _By the looks of it, Nao was probably forced to do this particular task _Shizuru thought as she noticed how Natsuki was giving out a small chuckle. Nao on the other hand merely twitched her lips in annoyance. _Definitely forced by Natsuki._

_"_Ara, Nao-san seems to be upset" said Shizuru," Is something bothering you?"

Nao sarcastically chuckled "Oh nothing much dear Fujino-sama" she said while giving Natsuki a glare. although she was doing it without Natsuki seeing it. She still wants to live.

Shizuru placed her hand over Nao's. This made Natsuki to frown "Ara, if that is so then you won't mind telling me" said Shizuru adding a sweet smile and clutching Nao's hand tighter, like giving Nao a sign, a message. Nao gave her a surprised look but eventually she understood what Shizuru met. The mutt was frowning and Nao can't help but smile.

_Sweet revenge.._

"If you insist dear Fujino-sama" Nao said dramatically and holding Shizuru's hand close to her chest " I-" Natsuki was not liking the scene in front of her that she snapped a little bit. Sending a bullet like glare.

"She" Natsuki said coldly with a smile" has other important things to do than whine" Glaring at Nao. Nao quickly removed her hands with Shizuru and gave out a winning smirk. Nao got what she wanted. Making Natsuki mad, unconsciously jealous. A little payback for making her do the maid's duty. She was a killer, a mafia and a spy for a dangerous family not a butler.

After Nao left while still giving out a knowing look at Shizuru and receiving deadly one's from Natsuki, Shizuru noticed that most of the things that Nao placed where on her side. Natsuki had nothing on her side.

Skeptically, Shizuru asked" Ara, You're not drinking any?"

"I don't like tea remember" came a straight forward answer from Natsuki. She was still quite disturbed by Nao and Shizuru's sudden closeness. She still had her brows together." It's too pale for me"

"What's the purpose for inviting me for a tea if you're not having one?" Shizuru looked at Natsuki and to the tea in front of her. Eyeing the cup in every angle then back to Natsuki with a doubtful look. Her lips were already in the rim but thankfully she noticed how Natsuki was merely looking at her. _  
_

Natsuki chuckled. her anger disappearing "It's not spiked, so relax. I don't do cheap moves like that"she said as a matter of fact way. Natsuki doesn't drug her prey, she instantly kills them. Drugging them would not sound right.

"Ara, how should I know if you're telling the truth?" said Shizuru as she smelled the tea, it was chamomile tea. _It helps you sleep. _" It's hard for me to believe you" She locked eyes with Natsuki, trying so hard to read the blue haired beauty's thought but all she could see were malice and enjoyment and for a second there was a small dot of warmth. _Strange_

Natsuki abruptly grabbed Shizuru's cup that the latter didn't have the time to react and she just watched as Natsuki took a quick sip from her tea then made a disapproving face then returned the cup from her. "Ara" Shizuru realized how cold her hands were, even though she was holding a hot cup. She always had cold hands but when Natsuki's hand brushed her ever so lightly she can instantly feel the warmth spreading like a pulse, a small ripple in a pond affecting her whole body.

"There" Natsuki said in a strained voice, she did not like the taste. " Taste like shit as ever" She added with a mocked.

"That's nice of you" sarcastically replied by Shizuru as she as well took a sip from her tea. " If you'd like, add some honey" she suggested unconsciously. She relaxed a bit, now that she had her tea. She glance back at the flowers, watching them at their best while outside the crystal clear glass things are getting colder. The trees are bare of leaves but of snow.

_How lucky of you. _

While Shizuru was thinking of the flowers, Natsuki was thinking of other things, they had there first kiss, indirectly. She nib her lower lip, still tasting the tasteless drink although there was sweetness in them_, _like cherry_. _

_Sweet cherry.._

"Did you say something?" Shizuru asked, Natsuki slightly flinched but covered" Not that I care"

"I.. give me some of that" Natsuki said with a glare and in a cold tone then looked away from Shizuru."And hand that Honey"

"Ara?"

_Moody much?_

Shizuru raised an eyebrow and gave Natsuki a glare. If Natsuki can suddenly change the mood so can she. Her she was thinking that she'd have a nice normal day with her warden, abductor, her supposedly bride/groom to be.

"We only have one cup" Shizuru pointed out.

"One is enough. We could share" Natsuki did not meant it to sound angry but how could she not, she did not know what words meant. How could she suddenly blurted out her thoughts. A mistake she could never have done if the person in front of her today was nothing less but a pawn but then again Shizuru was not just a pawn. She was becoming or already growing to be a part of her.

" Ara, honestly you have a bad temper" Natsuki snapped her head back to Shizuru then growled.

" And you're like a deceiving snake" Natsuki retorted.

Shizuru's eye widen in shock but then the most unexpected thing happened. She paused for a moment then gave out a sly smile towards Natsuki(the unusual friendly one). Then both of them silently chuckled, both amused and surprised.

Both beginning to feel a small change in their relationship. Both masked slightly worn down to small pieces.

Both feeling a small warmth growing from within but both are still uncertain and afraid. At a sudden swift of mind both thought that this little change was nice.

"Touche"

_I almost forgot, it's almost __Christmas_ Shizuru thought.

* * *

"Fujino, Shizuru reminds me of Eve, the first women that God ever created" His eyes narrowed " And just like Eve from the bible, she seduces Adam into a cycle of hardship" He said coldly, clutching his hand into a fist. "Look at my child, she has done something that I have never told her to, because of that girl" He growled in despair. " I cannot let my only child suffer because of a mere girl" His voice screamed with despair and anger." I need to protect her. You do understand Hallard?" The bespectacled woman merely nod. She had been called to discuss about the Demon's daughter strange behavior lately. She too was surprised that Natsuki decided to stay in Japan and on what cause? For the prime minister's daughter although it was also a good idea since one of the big Yakuza family in Japan seems quite stubborn in kneeling down to their will but that still was not enough reason for Natsuki to stay and focus all her attention. They have capable people who could do such menial task, Natsuki has other business to attend to. They were not merely just a family they were a big organization that needs to be monitored once in a while and a strong figure like Natsuki is needed.

"I understand boss" she replied with her usual stoic face when confronting the lord of the castle. " What should we do?"

He sighed " Let's... leave her for now, Let her taste the painful side of it" he frowned " She'd be stronger that way" although his voice was cold there was a speck of pain in it, like he was remembering a forgotten memory." Stronger".

Chie looked at him with sad eyes. _Natsuki will suffer. Better ring Nao about it._ She looked at her boss, the most feared man in their world._ Pardon me Master, but Fujino Shizuru is not like Eve at all, she is more like a frog prince I once read. Relentlessly waiting for someone to save her from cursed self. While the young wolf reminds me of Cinderella, awaiting for someone to wake her up from her nightmares.._

* * *

Was I a fool to give her away to her safety?

I think not, although I am the prime minister of a strong country that does not always mean that I will always be there to protect her. And she is the price to pay for what the Fujino family has become today. People might think that I rose up from the business industry clean. Their is no such things. Even as an honorable man, I still succumb to sin. I am just man after all but none the least it is not a good reason to sell your only child to the demon.

" Foolish" I said to myself as I looked straight in the mirror. Indeed I am a fool. I crunched my fist. This is the face of the man who sold his own child. I sighed in disgust. What's done is done. " It's for the best" I looked at my watch" Time for a meeting" There are a lot of things that I need to take care now, now that I am a leader. My daughter, I felt it, is in good hands. _Hopefully. _My child is clever enough.

"I know she'd be able to tame her way out of this" I closed my eyes as I recall the child of the demon, her cold vibrant green eyes, burned in my memories. I felt my heart ache, I know that person is not as cold as her father, I know it. I feel it inside. My Shizuru can change her. He has to put his all his faith or else he would go insane.

* * *

"Good morning Oujo-sama" rows of men in black uniform greeted, bowing their heads as a girl of 14 years of age walked briskly. Wearing an ethic stylized Kimono hakima, ensemble with Grey, Black and White. Also the girl is carrying a two handed sword which was much longer than her. In truth she always carry her sword even when she's asleep, you will never know when death knocks.

"Morning" She replied with a serious tone of voice, she was not in the mood to be cheerful, she was up all night to practice her sword skills. _Perfection never sleeps. _The weather was not much of a help, it was cold and Mikoto was never a winter person, cat's never do like the cold weather.

"Morning sister"

She gave a quick smile as she saw her brother approaching towards her. "Good morning brother"

"You look tired" He smiled, his usual idiotic smile. " Been practicing" It was more of a statement than a question. He knows how his sister was addictive to her training. He knows how strong and better his sister is, much better than him. _But she's too childish and kind that she'd let it distract her when she's training with me.__  
_

" Correct" she replied with a tired laugh.

"Anyway, let's have breakfast together" he said.

Mikoto cocked her head and made a sly smile" You go ahead dear brother, I have to do something first" Reito gave out a surprised look. It was unusual for Mikoto to decline his offer.

" What could that be?"

Mikoto raised her sword and rest it upon her shoulder like it was her wooden sword that she uses with Reito" Just want to see someone. Reito raised an eyebrow "Someone you know" she said with a tease and then quickly walked passed Reito. Not giving him a chance to further question her. She was not in the mood to be the obedient sister that she usually shows. Reito could only wave and watch at Mikoto's back and her sword. " See you later dear brother"

_See you later dangerous sister of mine. _He frowned a bit as he could not read what his sister is thinking. There are times that Reito would be intimidated by her but as the older one he would not show it, his pride won't allow it.

* * *

_I'm tired of waiting. I want to meet the wolf and see what this person is like. _Mikoto thought as she placed her sword inside a black bag. She does not want to attract attention and scare off people with it. She was too impatient now to meet Natsuki, it has been months and she still haven't seen the lady. They had pictures but Mikoto wanted to personally meet her brother's rival (she was getting fed up by her brother's constant whining ). That is a reasonable cause to ditch her brother and breakfast. _  
_

She had told her comrades to leave her alone. No one would follow or else they'd have to prepare themselves in a dance of death. She can take care of herself if something happens.

" Time to meet the big bad wolf" Mikoto cheerfully said as she walked down a steep of stairs, the cold wind brushed against her. She shivered and held her sword closer . So she adjusted her knitted scarf. It was her mother's gift before she passed away. It was her favorite thing in the world next to her sword. It's pure white like a snow with a small black cat insignia . Her mark. She did not need any jacket, her scarf always did the magic to warm her up even in the coldest winter.

_The only thing in the world that reminds me of home._

* * *

"Hey kid aren't you cold?" Natsuki asked a kid who she met while she was out with Shizuru, apparently Shizuru said something about Christmas presents and crap that she was not used to it. She did not want to go or agreed to Shizuru's request but Nao reminded her of that certain change that must took place if she wants to crack open the Fujino woman. Also she did not want to let Shizuru out of her sight, she wanted Shizuru to be at her mercy at all cost. But at the cost of it all she had to tag along with Shizuru's attics (although she prefer to sit outside the shop rather than explode inside).

"Eh?..Oh. I'm not cold at all... are you not the one who's cold?" The girl who sat next to Natsuki (they were at a bench) replied with a big smile.

Natsuki grinned."Me?..I grew up in this kind of weather. This is nothing compared to my birthplace"

"hmmm..."

"You're a weird kid. Carrying a sword and wearing that kind of clothes." Natsuki eyed the kid and noted how she was out of place with the way the kid wears and that sword bag. _Interesting findings_" Are you.. Are you cos.. cos-playing?_" _Natsuki has no knowledge regarding the fashion that had sprung up in her time.

" This is just who I am" the girl replied coldly that made Natsuki to give her a serious look trying to understand the sudden shift of mood. " I think it's cool right?" then a big smile appeared at the girl's face. Natsuki gave out a quick smile. _strange kid. _Natsuki was not good at kids, she seldom deal with them. In her world there were always serious, adult life. If there are kids then most likely those kids would be her future comrades. They were not kids anymore once they belong to her family.

"What makes you happy kid" Natsuki crossed her arms and looked somewhere else since she had nothing to talk about to the kid beside her. _I can't handle a normal child her. _

"What's your name?" Natsuki asked without thinking.

"Mikoto" Mikoto replied with a smile, an eerie smile that Natsuki knows too well. Her eyes shinning with mirth and mystery. " Nice to meet you" her voice was clear and inviting but Natsuki has a strange feeling and she can't point her finger why.

Natsuki reached out a hand" the pleasure's mine" Mikoto laughed and reached out Natsuki's hand. Giving out a firm shake.

_Strange and a strong kid. _

* * *

_" I hate milk, I'd prefer if you'd give me something meaty like a ramen"- Mikoto_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_"I didn't realized a foreign seed had grown inside and placed it's dirty roots around me__"_

* * *

"Ara, ara, I never knew that Natsuki could befriend someone much less a child" Natsuki looked up and saw Shizuru smiling with a hint of surprise.

" Did this mean bad wolf scare you?"

"Bad?" Natsuki repeated the word that perked her interest.

"Or perhaps this lady bribe you? Don't be afraid to tell me" Shizuru ignored Natsuki. She held mikoto's hands and squeezed them. Warming them up. Mikoto was baffled and was quite taken by Shizuru's outstanding beauty.

Mikoto smiled" Natsuki-san did no such thing pretty lady"

"Call me Shizuru..."

Natsuki groaned "The brat's name is Mikoto."

"Don't call her that" Shizuru said with a glare at Natsuki, who rolled her eyes in sarcasm" don't mind her Mikoto-chan.. Nice to meet you by the way" She smiled brightly like the snow would melt.

"Likewise" Was Mikoto's simple response as she herself smiled widely at seeing Shizuru. Mikoto bowed.

"Ara, Mikoto-chan is a polite girl unlike someone I know." Shizuru's voice was firm and teasing.

"I agree. Mikoto would be a fine young lady one day unlike someone here who's not so good at being a proper lady although she vainly acts like one" Natsuki smiled cheeky while giving Shizuru a soft,firm pat in the back as if consoling her. "It's sad world where that someone lives in" Shizuru moved away from Natsuki and gave out a full fierce glare at her. Her brows knitted together and her teeth grinning.

"Pardon me oh great _sensei. _I would have never thought that you're a person who knows so much about proper etiquette and standards of being a fine lady. Considering you don't have any manners at all" Natsuki whistled at Shizuru's words. She stood up quickly and faced Shizuru with smug not minding the glare (they were having a staring contest yet again. A ritual that they have established).

"Well, You should pay more attention to details"

"Ara, you should listen before you spat out words from your dirty mouth"

"You should watch that tone of yours Kid"

"You're not old enough to call me a kid"

"I'm old enough to do and say whatever I want" _I'd gladly demonstrate you about the things that I could do with you if only we where in a more confined and isolated place._ Natsuki whispered and Shizuru blushed much to her dismay.

_"Hentai" _The chestnut hair beauty whispered firmly and dangerously but still blushing for she could not stop her brain from being overly creative (unnecessary that is) . Natsuki again winked and gave her signature grin. This only triggered Shizuru 's blush to intensified but she did not waver or backed away. (Her mind was brought back again at a state where her brains was imagining crazy and explicit things involving the wolf in front of her)

_Dirty thoughts should just disappear just like these outrageous emotions._

_"_Shut up"

" Make me" They were having a somewhat heated session that they were surprised when they heard a loud chuckle

"What's so darn funny?" Natsuki asked

"You two looked like an old couple" Mikoto said as she tried not to stutter and laugh so load.

Both Shizuru and Natsuki had this dumbfounded look on them while looking at a laughing Mikoto.

Although in secret Natsuki was hiding her amused smile.

Shizuru merely bit her lips as she felt her heart jump.

"Come here you" Natsuki grabbed the kid in the neck and ruffled her hair. " We are not old"

Mikoto laughed more.

_I like her._

"Certainly not a couple" _yet _Her red lips glittered. One could not tell if the person was enjoying the idea or not.

* * *

_Interesting. It is interesting that I felt a jolt of sudden joy. _

_I never knew that my brother's enemy feels more like a family to me. _

_I eyed the foreigner studying her behavior. She was different, so different that she looked like a normal school girl in denial of love. She was nothing to what she was known in the underground world. Nothing._

_I could tell from the way she look at Fujino san. The way her eyes sparkle secretly. Eager and excited and afraid. She was unsure as to what it was that she is feeling._

_She was innocent in this field. I laughed in silence. I do not know if they both knew just how much they complement each other.._

_Interesting indeed. _

_I wonder how brother will react to this. That would be fun. _

_That Fujino-san is much happier (she might not unknowingly know it) with Kuga-san. _

_"I'd love to see his anguished look" _

"Are you hungry?Want to eat some ramen? cause you're laughing alone and that is not a good sign"

_My eyes glowed with mirth. My life is not as boring as I had envision it to be if Kuga is with me and Shizuru-san,_

* * *

"Are you a.." she was hesitating, afraid that her choice of word would turn another hard curve.

"What?" Shizuru sigh with relief. Natsuki seems fine.

Shizuru held her scarf closer. "Well...back then with Mikoto-san you were...well...different" she said the last word gently. Unsure as where her curiosity came. It was pestering her since she saw Natsuki acting all kind.

_Like a sister I would say. _

"Am I?..I am not fond of children nor do I hate them..." Green eyes flickered intensely as it stared back at Shizuru. It was a kind of stare which contains not anger or danger but it was unreadable. Indescribable. The owner would not allow her thoughts, real thoughts to show.

Shizuru rubbed both her hands together to create a little warmth. The weather was unforgiving. She should have brought her gloves with her if she knew how Natsuki's mind works "Ara, whatever does it mean?" they were casually walking towards the shrine (after Mikoto left saying that there was an urgent call and had to leave. Natsuki decided to visit a shrine out of whim) and Shizuru just had to obliged.

".It means just as I said them..."Natsuki glanced at her side.

"Now, that is more confusing"commented.

"But you know, I feel like I can relate with Mikoto..."

"Ara, How so? because you both love ramen and eat like a slob?" Shizuru backed away a little, and prepared herself.

Natsuki didn't seem to notice Shizuru's remark as she merely shrugged and looked at the sky above"Not that... is as if our lives are connected... Like how a murderer can sense another murderer. A theft senses another theft. A liar can sense another one just like him.." Natsuki's voice was cool and calm. Reflective "Just how her eyes glowed coldly for a moment or how her hands were covered with small scars from a training." she shrugged._ And I know for a fact that she was carrying a not so friendly sword.. But I don't want to freak out Shizuru with that."Like-"_

"Like how her smiles seems to falter at times?" Shizuru continued

"...Yes..that's one of the things I've observed." Natsuki smiled.

"Ara, and the way her moves are all well planned and calculated. It's as if everything is all with precision" she licked her lips since it was getting dry from the cold wind."Like a villain at night and a child by day"

"No, Mikoto-san looked like a lost and lonely child" her voice was gentle and her eyes were distant. She looked as if she was somewhere far, her mind was far. Shizuru stared at her for a moment, trying her best to analyse the boss with all of her might but she could not come up with a concrete answer. All she knew was that Natsuki was fond of Mikoto since they seem to have a connection with their lives. But Shizuru knew that Mikoto, for a child, was more merciless than Natsuki (she hates to admit it but that's what Shizuru felt).

"Lonely" she repeated the word that itched her heart. For a moment the cold wind didn't bother her.

* * *

"Someone's in a good mood"

"Just had a fun day"

"Please do tell dear sister"

"Maybe next time dear brother, for now let's talk about the real reason why you have gathered us all" all eyes where back to the person sitting at the highest order. Eager to learn about the clan heads' word.

"Later then"He took out a wooden black fan"I gathered you all here today for a very special reason" his black eyes hardened but his smile did not change it's angle as he looked down to his officers faces. "I'd like to discuss about the Kruger aka Kuga vermin that has been pushing us to kneel down"

Gold eyes flickered with interest.

" Why can we just try to be more civilized?"

"You mean unconsciously surrender to a foreign fiend? The Minagi clan surrender? Never heard of such an action done by us."

"I was not pointing that out my lord but we must try to lessen the blood shed."

"Akira-san, I think I clearly know what I'm dealing with and what we are capable of."

"Sorry.. for my rudeness"

Mikoto looked at her brother with an unreadable gaze. Her golden like eyes where dull but sharp. Her lips formed a thin straight line. Her brother was getting a little bit cocky. He has forgotten just how much people they have lost trying to be the at the top of their world.

_If one must be a good leader, he should be a good listener and a follower._

"We should not be afraid by a mere foreigner, much more a woman" that earned Reito's word a raise brow from Mikoto, she smirked ever so lightly.

_Will see about that dear brother, A woman is far deadlier than you think. _

* * *

"I don't really believe in this whole thing"

"Ara, why even bother coming here in the first place? Surely Natsuki did not climbed all this way for nothing nor dragged me here at such a cold weather?"

"Must there be a reason?"

"Of course. There must always be a reason for every action done."_I'm such a hypocrite with these words. _

"Don't buy your reasoning" Suddenly Natsuki took Shizuru's cold hands and held them close to her face. "Didn't know that Shizuru is clumsy enough to bring a gloves to warm her hands" Natsuki then took off her own gloves and gave it to Shizuru." How Kaichou like"

"Ara?"

"I don't need a reason to give you these little girl" Natsuki said while turning her head away from Shizuru. Must be because she felt her heart acting strange. " I think I have enough praying for today."

Shizuru gaped at Natsuki. Heat rushed forth to her head. She even felt her ears heat up. She bit her lips to ease her nervousness as she was a retreating figure of Natsuki.

"Hey! are you coming or you want to freeze here to death cause I could just take you in Germany in the winter."

_Take me? a place where no one knows who I really am... that could be nice._

_"_No thank you but I'd hate to spend my winter break with you" Shizuru replied defensively then hastily walked passed Natsuki.

Shizuru felt like the gloves that Natsuki gave her didn't actually helped her to warm up but rather Natsuki's actions was enough to heat things up.

Natsuki watched her with an amused eyes and a sly smile.

-click-

"The big boss would like to see this" a smiling Miyu Greer or simply M9(a name that she earned while joining the family) ,commented as she watched at the two couple leave the shrine. " Whatever happened to my Natsu" Miyu frowned a bit. " All soft and...comical" then smiled again, this time with unknown desire. "but I still adore her unwavering, intimidating stare..." she bit her thumb with excitement.

_but I have to report first before I'd see you, my goddess._

* * *

"Kuga-sama, we have a problem"

"Don't we always have a problem since we arrived here?"_ Cracking Shizuru has been such a problem...turned fun_

"This problem is _yours_" Natsuki frowned and growled seeing Nao gave her a very familiar look. A sign that this particular problem involves a certain woman in their family.

"Miyu" Nao nodded. "shit"she clicked her tongue in annoyance."When did she arrive here?"

"A week ago" Again Natsuki growled.

"Has she...been watching me?" Nao nodded slowly. Miyu has this extreme obsession with Natsuki. Too obsess that Natsuki finds it annoying. Utterly annoying but even so, Miyu is one of the best assassin within their world hence why Natsuki's father favored the girl and insisted that Natsuki should be just like M9.

Cold, precise, silent and merciless. A perfect soldier.

Natsuki glared as she remembered Miyu and her odd passion not that she mind at all. Miyu was just too, unstable at times, mentally unstable that she could not handle. Although they had a some relationship, physical relations but that was how Natsuki tolerates Miyu's behavior._ Sex has always been a apart in human history so it does not mean a thing to me but with Shizuru... I do not know._" Is she not in Russia supervising our post?"

"Yes but according to my little worm, your father wanted her here, with you"

"Me?"

"Yes, you." Nao tapped her chin with her finger." It seems that father dearest was worried that his daughter was getting a slow start here" Natsuki growled again in anger, Her father must have taken the hint that she was enjoying her stay in Japan with Shizuru.

_Shizuru.._

_"_If Miyu is here, Shizuru would be in danger" Her emerald eyes glowed with worried" keep watch" Natsuki warned. Her voice was clear and hard. Nao understood well enough that Miyu was a big hindrance to her plan, of course she'd watch Miyu's every moves. _That is, if I could catch her first._

-Snap-

"On what?" a soft voice came behind the tree.

Natsuki sigh. The voice was familiar.

_Speak of the devil. _Natsuki did not even realize that their was another presence within the place. Although she was glad that they were all alone in the school garden or else it would be hard for Natsuki to monitor Miyu. Natsuki has not forgotten that Miyu was at the top of the killing game.

Natsuki was glad that Shizuru was somewhere far (hopefully doing her role as a president)

"Miyu" she said the name with a dead set tone.

Miyu smiled sweetly " Good to see you my Natsu" Natsuki smirked in sarcasm at the possessiveness." Or should I call you, Kuga sensei" she giggled.

"You don't need to call me that Miyu or perhaps you don't have the right to, you're not even a student here"

Miyu walked closer to Natsuki and grabbed her hand, firmly. "I have to .." her voice was slick and sexy" I just enrolled here, Kuga-sensei" she whispered close to Natsuki's ear, then licking it. Natsuki did not falter or moved but merely adjusted her glasses.

_Still the same..._

_"_I see, you haven't changed"

"I have change but with you involved. Never" she cling closer. Trying to rub herself with Natsuki's arm. Trying to feel her warmth. Her smell, her everything even if it was just that bit of skin.

"You have no idea how much I missed you" she leaned her head on Natsuki's arm. Hugging them." Especially that cold voice of yours. Unforgiving eyes. and most specially your hands" she intertwined both their hands. Miyu looked at them with eyes filled with unfulfilled desire." Say, did you miss me?"

"Not one bit" was the straight answer.

Miyu pouted and giggled" I like your frankness above all."

Natsuki groaned"What are you here for?" _If only I could just depose of her but father would not like about it. I'll have to tolerate her...  
_

"I told you, I enrolled here as to your father's request" green eyes stared hard at Miyu." Just so I could make sure that Natsuki will be alright" she pinched Natsuki's cheek.

_still the same old Natsu but quite emotional... I love it!_

"I am perfectly fine" she tried to push Miyu away but the latter was too persistent and strong." So you can go back to Russia or to whatever place you came from" Miyu shuddered with excitement. Her cheeks were blushing at seeing Natsuki's cold stare and hearing her rude respond.

She snaked herself from Natsuki, which made struggling or shaking her off impossible " Oh, I could not leave you since you seem distracted" her words were heavy and it was teasing. She went back to caressing Natsuki's soft cheeks. "It seems I need to redirect your attention again" her red eyes shining with unquenchable desire for Natsuki. She licked her lips from remembering a very special memory of her life.

She was Natsuki's first kiss although Natsuki did not put any meaning to it and perhaps she has forgotten about it. They were just fooling around.

_sweet, intoxicating lips of my Natsu._

She touched Natsuki's lips. Tracing them gently with her slender finger." I hope no one touched these" she said with hatred." Unless of course it's from your _fiance"_ the way she said the word fiance was menacing. _I have to be careful and make it all look like it was all accident. _

" If you're going to be a student here, I suggest you stop doing those things." She grabbed Miyu's hand, squeezing them hard to make her understand how serious she is. She glared hard and straight at Miyu. It was swirling with death, it was cold and most of all Natsuki was making Miyu's heart beating like a drum " Understand M9?" Miyu smirked and suddenly kissed Natsuki much to the latter's surprised. Untamed but skillful tongue played inside Natsuki's mouth. The kiss was wild, a tint of desperation and it was as if Miyu poured all her sick desire inside Natsuki's mouth.

Wet.

Forced.

Hungry.

If Natsuki is a wolf, Miyu would be the bobcat. All the years that she had missed the green eyed beauty, Miyu poured it all. For a minute everything went quite except for the hot moan coming from Miyu until Miyu accidentally bit Natsuki's passive lips. It drew blood and they could both taste the sweet iron.

Miyu stopped"Sorry about that" she said with a smirk and a lick of her tongue to a lone trace of blood coming from Natsuki's lips._Delicious. _

"Bitch!" Natsuki snapped and growled dangerously at Miyu ( even so Miyu is one of the few who seem unfazed by Natsuki, instead of fear, she loved how Natsuki's violent action would hit her) "You are not to do that again" she grabbed Miyu by the collar, raising her from the ground ( Natsuki was taller than Miyu but 3 Inch). "Especially here at the school ground" she hissed and warned Miyu that she will tolerate such lewd action again. She then pushed Miyu away, fixed her clothes and glasses after all the action. She took a napkin then rubbed at her aching lips. _Still hopeless and rash. _

_My Natsu with glasses is absolutely the best._

"I don't want you acting close to me here at school-"

Miyu smiled.

"Ara, so Kuga-sensei would do it elsewhere so long it's not at school, ne?" Natsuki froze at the sudden words. She turned around to only see a smiling Shizuru ( who was faking a giggle and had a dangerous aura with her). " Ne?" her deep crimson were dull and cold as a bullet. Staring intently at Natsuki then glanced at smiling Miyu. Her blood boiled and she anger and anguish all mashed up together. _Ara, this could not be right. _She continued to smile as she squeezed hard on a book she was carrying along. The innocent book took all Shizuru's pain. "You must be Miyu Greer, the new student" she wanted to puke at saying the name. "I advice you should act more like a student here at Fuuka if you wish to stay here rather than a delinquent" _slut.__  
_

" So this is the Fujino girl that had the underworld talking" Miyu moved towards Shizuru with speed that Shizuru has no time to react. Their faces inches, Deep red meets its own kind but the taller one has a wild, senile red eyes. " Beautiful but compared to my Natsu, you're placed to none" she mocked with a tease. Shizuru glared at Miyu, and tried to back away but Miyu took her hand rather grabbed them, squeezing them as if trying to stop herself from hurting the girl in front of her. "Are you a virgin?" She sniffed Shizuru's neck, gently licked her ( she could feel the tip of Miyu's tongue against her skin) that was not all Miyu looked at her chest, poking them " Are these real?" Miyu teased dangerously, unlike Nao and Natsuki's tease, hers was different. The level was scary and strange. Shizuru could see in her eyes the darkness and twisted insanity of Miyu. Somehow she could see the people's soul that Miyu had killed, merciless, flowing endlessly inside those red eyes. Now this is the monster with no decency, a demon. Shizuru felt the back of her hair stand. And felt fear creep in. _This person is sick..._

"Let-"

"Miyu" a cold voice came and grabbed Miyu's hand forcefully. Green eyes glowed dangerously." Do not touch her" Miyu winced at the pressure. "She's mine" Natsuki added more pressure" Now please go" _I have my limitations. _"_Will discuss things later" _Miyu had this angry look on her but nodded anyway. Natsuki is serious and although she loves that expression of her Miyu would still not like to push her luck. So she left angrily and wincing at Natsuki's hold.

"Please.. Excuse me" Miyu gave out a glare at Shizuru then smirked. _see you little bitch. _Miyu has a brusque manner when talking to people she finds uninteresting.

Sigh " Sorry about that" Natsuki said as she rubbed her aching head. " Are you hurt?" Shizuru stared blankly and blush.

_She's red with anger._

_"_Don't worry, I'll make sure to keep an eye on Miyu, I know she could be quite dangerous so please stay away from her. She's not something that you can easily handle." She hugged Shizuru since she can feel that Shizuru was quite bothered by Miyu's presence and the truth is she felt like she had to remind Shizuru that no one would touch her. _only me _(hugging Shizuru was weird and new to her that she did not know if she was doing the right thing. Natsuki was doing a not so like her actions AGAIN.)" Shizuru?" she called out but only got a small mutter that she did not understand" what?"

"Did you enjoy her kiss?"

"Huh?"

" I think Kuga-sensei did enjoy the kiss" she pushed herself away from Natsuki and glare." I could see from your lips that the two of you were enjoying it"

"Shizuru, you are being unreasonable. She bit my lips and she was the one who's initiated the kiss and besides it's just a kiss, nothing special" Sometimes Natsuki should review her words but no one could blame her, sex or any kind of kinship did not bother her (of course she does not casually have a random girl or boy, she does not have time for physical attraction). _I always deal with death and that kind of things are a waste of time_ anyway. She looked at Shizuru with a dumbfounded look. "I could kiss you if that's what you want." she smirked deviously. A bothered Shizuru is an opening to tease her even if the situation was not right. "...or -mmffp." She was silence by a soft, nervous lips. Her cockiness disappeared., her mind went blank. It's like her brain disappeared and all that was left was blood filling every nook and cranny of her head.

Natsuki was blushing.

Natsuki felt shock, surprise, she felt the palm of her hands sweat and her heart raging like a storm but like a storm the kiss lasted only for a moment. "What?"

Shizuru pouted" Ara, Don't you know so much about kissing Kuga-sensei" she mustered all her strength and prayed to all the divination out there to stop herself from stuttering. For her blush she turned her back against Natsuki to avoid detection. Her mind was swirling with questions that she has no answers with.

_WHAT did I just do?! BUT that shut her up._

"Yes, I know that but why?"

"Well you're getting noisy. Is it not a way to shut someone up?"_ and that Miyu Greer makes it look like I knew nothing about things such as intimacy. _Shizuru was pure as a lovely dandelion, she and Reito had never kissed. Merely a kiss in the cheeks nothing more beyond that. She could not explain it but she could not bring herself up to kiss someone that is up until now. Her body went automatic pilot and did as it pleases. It was not normal. Never it was a thing for her to do. It must be true that the more you hate, it seems to create a spark that slowly grows inside of you." A kiss is just a kiss is it not Kuga-sensei."

_No! I was just teased and mocked by that Miyu that triggered this...THAT must be it. What else could it be?_ She touched her lips and still could feel the heat. She sigh to calm herself from going crazy. _Must be my competitiveness acting up again _She convinced herself but deep down she knew it wasn't. That was not enough reason to kiss Natsuki._ I don't like being people looking down on me. _But even so, she liked to fool herself for a while._  
_

Natsuki recovered from the surprise and from the sudden turn of events. She smiled " You call that a kiss?" she held Shizuru's hand" That's cute" she held her closer. " I think it's about time we go home?" Natsuki might look calm but deep inside, she was much like Shizuru. Her brain was chaotic. The whole kissing thing was just not what she would expect from the feisty girl. She unconsciously licked her lips, trying to savor the sweet innocent kiss. A kiss she had never tasted. Miyu's kiss were out of desire but with Shizuru it was different. It was nice. She liked it. _I have to talk to Nao about this._

The kaichou nodded shyly not minding the fact that she did not smack Natsuki's hand away." Ara, going home would be nice" The two silently went back inside the campus not knowing that two pairs of eyes watched them from different directions. Both cold and unforgiving.

_Mine. _

_-click-_

* * *

"Are you pulling my leg? she kissed you? like with tongue and saliva?"

"Nao that's just disgusting."

"Oh come on, it's as if you haven't done something like that before"

"Shut up"

"Ok, but I could not believe that the snake would do a thing to you"

"Me too. It was cute of her, like how she her lips trembled and how she tried so hard to kiss me. It's..very amusing"

" Didn't you just imagine Miyu being Shizuru?" _perhaps knock your head on something cause mutt, you are acting different._

"No. Never. Don't compare Shizuru to Miyu" Natsuki touched her lips again, and closed her eyes to try to get back to the moment where they shared their first kiss. She blushed again and smirked. It was strange how a single kiss could linger so much to her. " And Nao please, please , please keep an eye on Miyu."

"You don't have to tell me twice boss. I don't really like how that robotic like woman can be with people like me but then act all disfunctional when you are around." Nao shuddered with disgust how she witnessed Miyu killed a woman with her bare hand, without a care, like it was a natural thing to do. _It was only a training but she had to do it for real.  
_

_There are things in this world that cannot be seen or predict. So all we have to do, is to open our minds and adjust to such things but we should all be __carefull not to make it our weakness._

* * *

A disturbed Haruka groaned as she tried to keep herself awake while listening to her friends call. It was a rare moment where the teasing queen, aka her rival would call her up in the middle of the night seeking for advice. Seeking an advice. Shizuru Fujino seeking an advice from Haruka is not a joking matter. The lion could have never thought that a day like this would come but it happened at a wrong time.

_I need to charge up for tomorrow... I've been chasing around fools all day..._

"Haruka, what is this that I am feeling? I mean what is my friend feeling?" Haruka rolled to her right and faced the wall. " I don't know what to do anymore. I know this is not like me to come and seek for your guidance and acting up strange but _this _particular friend of mine is deeply troubled and I could not just leave _her _be." A moment of silence" Haruka?"

"Oh right!. Your friend is just in love. She's just too afraid to admit it" Haruka pound at her pillow not really interested in their conversation since she was darn too sleepy"You know how most of us get too afraid with our emotions and we're too afraid of the things we cannot see that we try so hard to make up lame excuses. I mean why can your friend man himself/herself up for change and stop resisting it will make things easier." Haruka silently yawned.

"Ara, what does Haruka mean?"

Haruka groaned again" For cheese sake Shizuru, Your mysterious 'friend' is a wuss and won't admit the very obvious fact that he/she has some feelings with that 'person'..." click" Hello?" only a dead tone responed to Haruka" Why that ungrateful woman." She snapped her phone closed and again pounded on her pillow. "So..gonna... talk to her...tomorrow" with that Haruka drifted off to sleep while the person on the other side of town was still wide awake in horror.

Shizuru realized three things, one: Haruka is a good adviser, two she did not hear Haruka mis used a word when she's sleepy and three: she realized just how much trouble she is in.

_I cannot believe I have some __attraction to Natsuki! UNBELIEVABLE! _

Actually, Shizuru realised four things: the last one was that she missed Natsuki's lips more than anything.

_Ara, ara.. what a troublesome turn of event._ She snuggled closer to Duran and let herself succumb to sleep.

* * *

" It's hard for me to say it in words but I'd gladly show it"


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the typo! i don't know why I wrote Miyu. I must secretly like Miyu... yikes!**

**I updated long enough and this is what i give? Please don't hesitate to shot me :P**

**Chapter 13**

"Change is not so bad once you get used to all the shit you have encountered"

* * *

_I hate._

_I hate._

_I hate._

_All I know in this world is to hate and to kill. I love how the fear would consume me at night and my sanity melts down with their screams. Most people doesn't deserve to live.. Why would god create fools?...why god?!...Those bunch of cowards...cowardly people deserves to die!.. I hate them.. hate! _She gritted her teeth with her nails repeatedly already drawing blood from it._ I could kill anyone, anytime. Killing is easy as breathing... The raw adrenaline that rushes through your brain and through out your body is the most fun thing that I have ever felt...so addictive... So fun. __I feel like a god in the making, with a gun in hand or a knife or a broken glass or anything that pierced through skin and dear god I'm crazy..._ She stopped her gritting when she heard a faint clicking sound. A lock was loosen and the iron gate that cast her inside this worm hole was opening.

"Who's there?" she warned. getting ready to knock someone down. _kill, kill, kill! _She repeated the word to herself. and felt the rush of blood in heir veins._ I am not going to die... Not going to die, not going to die !_

Dull green met fierce looking red ones. The red eyed one stopped and stared at the stranger in front of her, who apparently was covered with stain of mud and blood and a rifle that was aiming for her.

She realized her position. The rifle as aiming at her head. She felt her rib cage being torn apart by her heart. _Is this fear? What a feeling!Will I meet god or death?..._She growled, she knew it was her end. How could she win if she was shackled down.

-bang-

She was expecting pain but all she felt was the chain loosen up and parting away from her bruised skin.

_Mercy? Mercy? I don't need no sympathy...Stupid!?_... She cried and wet herself from nervousness. She felt embarrass. She felt the pain of having to lose the game. She felt stupid. _Fuck you... I'll show you regret. _She lowered her head and searched the ground for a sharp object. Anything that could inflict damage, Anything. She glanced back at the intruder and noted that the intruder was pretty much has the same age as her and its physique was superb and ._ Everybody has a weakness... everybody.. does... ._ She glanced back down at the ground, hoping._ I guess I have to use my_ hands...

"Get up" The intruder commanded with a monotone voice. _Bitch!.bitch!._ she did not move much to the intruder's annoyance." I said get up" the intruder moved closer but just about two step, the red eyed girl launched herself and managed to tackle down the other. The two had a brawl until the red eyed girl took a pistol.

"Do not move" she hissed and aimed at the head. _this is what you get for aiming at my head..for for...being a bitch!.._ She looked directly at the intruder's eye and was taken by it's beauty and color. She stopped. _  
_

" If you're going to kill someone.." with that the blue haired girl felt a shock wave of pain coming from her left arm. A knife was firmly stabbed on her. She panicked at the pain and pushed herself away, she crawled in agony. _I don't want to die... Not now. Not.. noo.. _she took the knife and pulled it out and felt her blood making a splattering sound."I suggest you don't hesitate and kill them at once"

"AAHHHH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs._ pain..pain! so much pain!. _she gritted her teeth and accidentally bit her lips._ "ahhh!" _she moaned and squirmed. "Bitch!"

" But I do comment for your agility and knocking me over" she felt a heavy foot on her head adding pressure to her pain " I was right about letting you live Miyu Greer" She snapped her eyes wide open. " You have a reputation around here. The moment our eyes met I could already tell just how much potential you have" her eyes were

"Who are you?" She asked with a raspy voice.

"Natsuki" she then reached a hand for Miyu to stand up.

Miyu looked at her, she was hesitant to touch the hand of the one who stabbed her.. she winced at the pain on her arm. She looked at the Natsuki's eyes._The pain, the agony, the anger, the fear are all mashed up inside of me...but when I look at her eyes,I..I feel pure pleasure.. NO such thing can ever make me feel this way unless I look at her unforgiving eyes.. I wouldn't fear death is she was death itself.._

* * *

_Natsu, my Natsu._

"She alone holds so much attraction, that I couldn't think straight" _She took the very last bit of my_ licked her fingers as she stared down at Natsuki's picture in her phone.

"ahhh-" a soft moan echoed." Miyu-sama" a feminine voice called out as she grabbed Miyu by the collar.

Miyu grinned." What's this? already wanting for more?" she teased"Fuuka's students are slutty just like their precious president." she whispered with grimace as she slowly flickered her fingers down. A wet sound synced with the heated moan echoed softly inside a room.

_Like a delicate flower, I will pluck it with force but with my Natsu. I will be delicate as a flower._

* * *

Red eyes stared fiercely at green ones.

"What?" the cool one asked. Baffled at the person in front of her. Baffled at her imposing stare. Like she did something horrible. She grinned for a moment._ Being with me is not that bad._

Shizuru intensified her glare" Can you control your slutty friend."

"Pardon me my lady but I do not have any friends"_ just some worms.._Natsuki muttered.

Shizuru cleared her throat. " Perhaps, you might have known some slut" her eyes flicked dangerously. Natsuki was sure she saw flames coming out from Shizuru's hypnotizing eyes.

"You can tell me directly what your problem is. I can't just solve my student's problem if all they give me is sarcasms and emotions"

Shizuru snorted " Natsuki. We are not inside the campus so it's alright for you to drop the acting" She cringed at her own words. She bit her lips. A habit she had already accepted.

Natsuki stopped as she heard her name in a melodic tone. The way Shizuru call her name was alluring at surprising. She felt. _I don't know the right word._ interested.

"Fine my lady." Natsuki removed her glasses to reveal a fierce looking look that made Shizuru gasp a little. " What is your problem that you can't seem to solve"

"It's about Miyu." Natsuki frowned instantly.

"What about her?" Natsuki seemed uninterested and instead lay down the coach like a lazy dog. She lazily took a book beside her and read.

"Your slut has been causing nothing but flirt around with the students of Fuuka"

"So?"

"Your students?"

Natsuki chuckled" I don't really care much about those spoil brat. Dancing around like fools." She grinned at the image of her students" I've been dreaming of.. hurting just a bit. To see them struggle." Shizuru glared at the nonsense and craziness of Natsuki's words." Besides. My only concern in this world is you" Shizuru felt her heart beat like a wild drum. Her face burning a few hundreds of degree.

She felt her hands sweat. Her pulse resonating through out her body. entirely shaking her composed body.

She took a breath to gather herself.

"well... if so.. kindly do something about her" She glared hard at Natsuki. Her face flushed. Natsuki sighed and grumbled annoyingly. She's oblivious of the effect of her words to Shizuru. Very oblivious.

"Bloody hell Shizuru..." She threw the book lazily and rose up in an upright position looking at Shizuru with a bored look. slightly pouting her lips. Making her look like a puppy " Can you be anymore persistent and demanding?"

"I am only doing this as a student council president" Natsuki giggled. " And of course a good lady"

"How admirable" Natsuki sarcastically commented. As she ignored the flaring look that Shizuru was giving her. She wondered if it would become permanent. She grinned slyly. " I'll help you...if..."

"Ara?"

"If you give me a little kiss" For a Mafia to flirt, Shizuru find it cute in an odd way.

_somehow Natsuki is witty flirt,_

"Isn't that sweet. My little girl growing up." just when Shizuru was about to reply to Natsuki's outrageous bargain. A cold and dead voice called behind Natsuki. Suddenly everything around her changes. Distorted reality. The feeling she gets once you take a couple of drugs.

_Ironic_

The young Kruger froze. Her eyes widen in horror as she look in front of Shizuru. although she looked calm and lifeless in the outside.

She knew who that was and what that person was. She slowly approached Shizuru, discreetly trying to protect her from the demon. But as she slowly tried to approach Shizuru, the heavier it gets. Her shoulder felt like a tied boulders. She heard the clock teasing her with every click, telling her, that the time is reaching it;s goal.

"Natsuki?" she shivered unconsciously at the tone of voice Shizuru was giving. Natsuki could not open her mouth, they were sealed by some kind of glue. The more Natsuki struggled to get closer the farther Shizuru came to be.

"My poor child. You know how this will end up" She tried to ignore her father's voice." You know how" her father mockingly said to her. His eyes glowing like a demon. "No one will ever miss you, aside from me my dear child. I am your father after all and as you are my daughter." She had her face all churn up with anger. " This Shizuru that you are fond off. Will never, ever learn to like you or even miss you when you are taken away by death." His eyes were shining like melted gold. It send down a long cold shiver down to Natsuki. Her father was the only thing she had fear off. He was the one thing that she cannot disobey or even fight with since of course blood is thicker than oil.

_shut up old man._

She felt herself sweat like an old hound trying to catch up with the younger ones.

_Stupid dream!_

She shut her eyes as she felt her head getting hazy. _Focus. _at that moment Shizuru was gone and her hands were filled with blood and it even smelled like blood. She heard screams echoing in her ears. Familiar screams that she heard so many times before.

"You can't drag someone like her into our world Natsuki. You are dirty. your very existence is dirty"

Shizuru.

Shizuru.

Her father's word were poison to her. Even if she had heard those words countless of times, it can still make her feel sick and worthless. And worst of it all, she felt quite lonely and insignificant.

It made her angry. Very angry that she had thought of many things to get her father feel that she was not his slave but the blood that runs through out her veins are his. Not much sense in breaking free if the demons is living within you.

Natsuki was slowly being consumed by darkness again and all around her has began to drown her. She was again stuck in his world.

_Hate. Dirty_

_Hate. Vile_

_Hate._

_..._

"Ara? Natsuki is having a nightmare?" She heard a soft mumble against a thousand buzz. The only small thing that made sense out of a thousand words.

"Shizuru?" She softly called. Must be one of my dreams again.

Vile. Dirty and a slave. Natsuki rubbed her eyes and tried so hard to wake up but dreams like her were as stubborn as her. She, as always was a puzzle piece that has no place.

"Natsuki?" Natsuki felt her heart beat just a little bit as she heard Shizuru's sweet voice, although there was a tint of annoyance. Perhaps Shizuru was getting annoyed how hard Natsuki can wake up.

Natsuki smirked despite all the darkness and the bad memories had played inside her mind. Her nightmare seems not as bad as before. Before she had met Shizuru. Her dreams were beginning too real and had her confuse as to what is the reality.

Somehow, being with her demons were not as heavy and confusing as what Shizuru has done to her world.

_is this what liking someone feels like? .. It's kinda..._

" Hey wolf, if you are not to wake this instance I will certainly leave you here" Shizuru said as she prepared to fix her books and bag. _Seriously, what was I thinking asking for this stupid beast's help in student council work. oh right for Miyu. _Shizuru glanced back at Natsuki's sleeping form and notice that the dog was slightly sweating and she looked like she was having a bad dream.

_ara... Shizuru just leave the dog to whatever dream she is. I bet its all about death anyway.._

But at that instance something held her back and decided to go near Natsuki. It was hard to admit but Shizuru found Natsuki at her current state quite troubled. Painful. and somehow, cute.

Shizuru knelt before Natsuki. She slowly traced her finger at Natsuki's lip then to her cheeks.

_Like a flower don't you just want to crush them.. Ara Natsuki can look like a child when she's asleep._

Shizuru's eyes harden and slapped herself. She was acting like a little girl. She was acting different  
This person in front of her was her executioner. Is she? She stared at Natsuki again as she heard a soft mumble, her name.

"Ara? again with this" She poked Natsuki." Natsuki" she called again but she only got a soft grumble."Natsuki" again she called and heard Natsuki curse and was quite struggling from something. " Ara? Natsuki is having a nightmare?"

_How odd._

She pinched Natsuki's white soft skin " Ara. Is the monster being hunted?" she said jokingly and rather insultingly"Oii.. Natsuki.. wake up already" she pinched a little bit harder this time. Hoping this will wake the sleeping beauty.

".._Shizu.."_

"Ara?" Shizuru titled her left ear near Natsuki to better understand her."Did you say something?" Shizuru could smell a fragrance of mint.

_"Shizuru."_

_"_What does Natsuki want from me?" She wondered and kept getting closer until she was inches away from Natsuki.

_Ara.. what long eye lashes Natsuki has. How can she look so ..innocent and pure... how can someone so bad and evil be so intriguingly .. _Shizuru blushed at the thought. Thoughts that kept poisoning her mind. Shizuru was distracted by her own thought that she did not notice that Natsuki has been looking at her until she felt warm hands patting her head.

Shizuru flinched a little bit, caught by surprise. "Shizuru? What are you doing?" Natsuki's voice was surprisingly gentle and sweet. " Are you alright?" Shizuru could not speak a word as she gaze upon a total different Natsuki, like a woken child. Natsuki was half asleep but like a soldier she looked tired and worth out from fighting an inner war." Come here for a second will you?" Natsuki grabbed Shizuru by the hand and lead her to come lay down with her. Shizuru baffled merely nodded and blindly followed Natsuki's lead" Shizuru? " Natsuki spoke softly rubbing her eyes.

Shizuru was shaken" Ara?"

"Will someone miss me when I'm gone?" There was something in Natsuki's question that made Shizuru's heart stop for a moment. Or how there was such melancholic and emotions where weighted down on Natsuki's tone.

_Is this the real her? she is like a small child._

Natsuki stared at her. Her eyes were different, it was all mixing in with emotions kept inside. Like every once in a blue moon will it ever bloom. "Shizuru.. Will you ever come to like me?" with that said Natsuki let a lone tear flow down her eye and held a steady gaze upon a speechless and utterly shocked Shizuru in place. The once cold hard eyes were filled with utter sadness and loneliness.

"Natsuki.. " She stuttered for a word to say but before she can say anything Natsuki fell back and resume to sleep.

_Ara?! for a moment I almost.. felt like being too honest. _Shizuru commented to herself. Then look down to Natsuki, who apparently wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waist. Making it hard for Shizuru to move away and escape.

Shizuru sigh in defeat as she was afraid that she had to endure being stuck with Natsuki. _Although she looked better than before... I think I should just keep it to myself about what Natsuki said or what she had done to myself._

"That wrenched woman had brainwashed Natsuki!" a very angry woman said in another room."My dearest Natsuki.. I cannot or will not let that Fujino slut poison you any longer" She grabbed a hunting knife and licked the very sharped edge. Her eyes flaring with eagerness and envy as she watched the monitor in front of her." I will skin you and I will make you cry out painfully my dearest bitch" she gritted her teeth in annoyance and anger.

"Miyu, I think you are not in that place to be saying that kind of thing" Miyu snapped her head towards Nao.

"You!" she pointed" You let this happen you useless thing!" she snarled. Nao rolled her eyes and glared at Miyu.

"You better watch your mouth Miyu" she snap. " You have no right to be here in the first place" she let out a pistol and aimed it directly at Miyu who seem unfazed and such sight.

" You whore. " Miyu barked. as she pointed herself directly at the barrel." I am in the most right place. " She smirked" and you can't kill since the Boss himself sent me here" she whispered and made a seductive pose. Making Nao to frown and intensify her glare. " And you also know why he has done that."

"If you lay one finger on Natsuki I will not forgive or hesitate to kill you"

Miyu smirked" Oh. Im so scared that the spider has threaten to ..k-i-l-l me" she laughed" go ahead. As if a gun like that can stop me. You know that" Miyu had a smug on her face" I would not ever hurt my precious Natsuki, No sir. But I don't know if her father will" Miyu had a twisted look on her face that creeps Tao. _that is a face of a lunatic_

"I thought your on Natsuki's side?"

"tsk tsk... Nao dear. I love Natsuki too much that your darkened heart will never understand... Sometimes you just have to let your love ones to ... " Miyu stared back at the monitor " learn a few things in life. even if it meant hurting them" she giggled and touched at Natsuki's image." A learning she will never forget." She aim the knife at Shizuru, breaking the monitor in the process.

"You're sick"

"Thank you for the compliment dearest Juliet"

_This has become a serious case. Better warn Natsuki about this and Hallard.  
_

* * *

_"Come here little cat" _

_" Brother, A piece of advice. Cats don't really like to be called. They can feel if one is need of attention or something else" _

_" Mikoto..I have heard some strange rumors about a cat becoming a tiger"_

_" Whatever that little bird has ever said to my dear brother that had made you all worked up?"_

_"Nothing much. But I just want to make that stray cat that it has no such strength to fight like a wild tiger"_

_"Careful with that brother. You will never know when one small kitten can become such a deadly creature."_

_"We will."_

* * *

" Fair play? you meant fore play?"-Miyu/ Nao

Thank you for waiting, and thanks for the support


End file.
